Pirates Destiny
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Most of you are familiar with Monkey D. Luffy and his crew the Straw Hat pirates and their adventures to find the One Piece, but this the tale of man who try's to search for his destiny including his dream to see the world, join Mark BlackField and his travels and forming a pirate crew of his own while sailing out to the seas. (Accepting character submissions)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is G King most of you know about my fairy tail story he journey of two dragons including SAO 2 the monster within and yugioh GX the new transfer student.**

 **but sometimes I've always wanted to live in the one piece world and form my own crew and sail the world in search of adventure. so I'm proud to say that a new story will begin it will take place just about in the north blue about a two weeks after Luffy started his quest to find the one piece and become king pirates... eh its not much oh well time to set sail**

 **Chapter 1: adventure begins with dreams**

 **wealth, fame , power Gold Roger the king of the pirates attained this and the everything else the world had to offer and his dying words drove countless souls to the seas " you want my treasure? you can have it, I have left everything I have gathered together in one place, now you just have to find it ". These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater then they ever dared to imagine this is the time known as the great pirate era...**

somewhere in the North blue lies Ocean Moon island the reason why the island received its name is because the very large island itself was the shape of a full moon. and in a very small village called Blues village was a young man was walking through town. He recently just turned nine teen about a week ago he was pretty tall ,had very long spiky black hair his eyes were bright green and had a x shape scar over his right eye. his choice of clothing was a plain gray T shirt, bright blue jeens with black sneakers as for his name its Mark Black Field.

He stopped infront of his home and was starting to get nervous ( okay Mark you can do this! just tell her that its time ) he then sighed and opened the door only to reveal a woman in her early thirty's with her arms crossed across her chest. half of her hair was white like snow while the other side was black just like charcoal tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were bright green just like mark. right now she was wearing a black apron with a little red heart on the chest while the shirt she was wearing was red including her shorts. she was giving him the eye and he knew that it meant one thing " going somewhere? " he sweating nervously knowing that he was in trouble.

" he- hey mom I was just about to tell you something so w-will you hear me out? " mark was now fearing for his life because everyone on the island knew not to make her angry for a very pacific reason " no " she stated firmly " huh? you didn't even hear out what I was trying to say " .

' oh I know exactly what your were about to say and the answer is no " she said turning around and going back into the house leaving mark surprised as he entered and closed the door " aw come on mom you know that its my dream to explore the world and I said that my journey when I'm old enough an I am " mark reminded her as he followed her into the kitchen and sat down on a chair " and besides Zack is going with me so I'll be okay ".

" its not that I forbid you to follow your dream,the world is a cruel and dangerous place and... " she started but didn't finish and sat down across from her son " what the fact that my own uncle is trying to force me into being a marine just like he successfully did with his son? " mark never liked his uncle even when he was just a little kid because according to him your nothing more then garbage if your not a marine.

" I... I don't want to lose you again and I'm afraid that your gonna regret throwing away your own future even after you fought for your freedom " she said doing her best to hold back her tears and mark gently held his mothers hand and smiled " mom its not goodbye and plus Ill be home when ever I'm able to get the chance " he then stood up and gave his mother a hug for comfort " I promise I will be home once in a while, but please you have to understand I need to do this and find out who I am " now his mother was in utter tears and kissed him in the side of the head " I love you.. " " I love you two mom " " even when you doubt yourself just remember what you are and what you always will be to me, my son " she said as they left the embrace and smiled at one another

" your a good man mark remember that " " I will ".

* * *

A few minutes later Mark had packed all his things and his mother was walking with him to see him off " so Zack is really going with you? she asked as they entered the port " uh huh he's been waiting to on an adventure with me for a long time now " they managed to find the ship/boat that they were gonna be using for a while for the time being.

" where is he though? " his mom asked looking around for him and then something jumped out of the water and landed right in front of them both " hey Mark I was wondering when you would show up " this figure is Zack BruteTooth he is a Tigershark Fishman a very close friend to mark ever since they were children. his skin was blue with black tiger stripe patterns all over his body including gills on both sides of his neck with a short black dorsal fin on his back. His eyes bright yellow and the pupils were slits and he had a very unusual tribal tattoo across his shoulder. His choice of clothing for the time being was a pair of black shorts with sandals as his footwear but he always wore a black bandana tied on his head showing only a little bit of black hair.

Mark approached Zack and gave him a bro hug " well I'm here " he said leaving the hug and looked at his mom and smiled " and mom were off " " just be careful " mark knew to well that his mom deeply cared for him and it's what all parents do they care and worry for their children. " oh we will " he said giving her one last hug before getting on the boat and settled up the sail.

Zack was just about to get about to get on before he felt a hand on his shoulder " Zack could I ask you a favor? " " sure ms Blackfield " then marks mother bonked him on the head " ow " " how many do I have to tell you not to be so formal my name is Ruby " zack groaned as he rubbed the massive bump on his head " okay I'm sorry, now what's that favor you wanted to ask me Ruby? ".

Hearing that mad her smile in victory " that's more like it " but it instantly became a worried expression " you know how mark can get reckless so can you look after my son for me? " Zack gave ruby a reassuring smile and knodded his head in approval " of course he's my best friend after all we always have each other's backs ".

" Thank you " she then gave zack a rolled up piece of paper. Seeing this zack quickly dried his hands that way he wouldn't do anything to it. One they were dry he accepted it " what's this? " " it's a map of the islands in the north blue with this you can get around with no trouble unless you attract some " she said jokingly and gave him one more map " and that one is map on how to the Grand Line once your prepared ". Zack then bowed down in respect " thank you Ruby ".

" one more thing give mark this note tonight " she passed him a sealed envelope and he knodded. With that they started to sail off away from the port with ruby and all the towns folk waving them both goodbye " take mark! " his mother called out " yeah go an adventure of a life time! " the towns mayor yelled out as well. " well orders captain? " sack said jokingly with a grin

" set a course " mark replied with determination and the start of his adventure.

* * *

Right now it was night time and the duo dropped the boats anchor and right now they were starving

" well..." Zack said staring out into space along Mark " well what? " " we gonna eat? " " yeah I guess so there's a lot of fish around here, now go get some " " what why do it!? " " because I said so " mark said laying back as if it didn't bother him at all.

" hold just because your the captain doesn't mean you get to be lazy! " zack said a little irritated while mark sighed " alright fine we'll do this the easy rock,paper,scissors " " your on the loser go grabs the fish " one two three shoot " rock smashes scissors " " dam it " zack got angry because he lost and slipped off a sleeveless jacket and dived under water.

while waiting for zack to get dinner mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold Harmonica that had a skull with cross bones engraved on it. Mark smiled because this one instrument brought back memory's of how he found his passion for the sea and decided to become a pirate in the first place.

" I wonder how Silver is doing anyways? " he spoke to himself and began playing the nice calm relaxing tune of his harmonica and drifted off to memory lane ( hard to believe that it's been eleven years )

 **to be continued**

 **well guys there's the beginning of this story so I hope that you will all like it and a few reviews would be nice to tell me how I'm doing negative or good is alright with me**

 **so in the mean time I'm gonna work as much as I can so until next time**

 **G King**

 **Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! everyone this is G King here! bringing you guys another chapter of my one piece fan fic in this story your all probably going to wonder who my OC Mark might pare up with well I'm not going to tell you.**

 **Enough talk let's set the sail**

 **Chapter 2 Promise made**

 **to the a man of Honor and Silver!**

 **how the world works in strange ways?**

 **11 years ago**

Somewhere in the north a small boat was sailing with a strange round man not very fat though just a little bit with a big nose and his skin was lightly tanned. His choice of wardrobe was a black captain's jacket and a hat to go along with it. He also wore a plain white t shirt and his pants were red with yellow strips and leather boots boots for leg wear. Sure this man sounded normal but what made him stuck out the most was that he was cyborg his right leg was made out of metal and his left arm was robotic with four yellow streaks of yellow on the fore arm. Last but not least his right eye was highly advanced in robotics that glowed red when ever he's angry but a normal gold color when he's calm.

He has been stranded out in sea for two hole days eating the raw meat of any sea king who was foolish enough to try and kill him and the only source of water was the rain blessed by the heavens themselves according to him and only thing that could keep him busy was by singing in a low tone

" **fifth teen phantoms down the sea wear no man dares to seek his gold, no old poor soul was ever found Yo Ho fight together the sea calls our names with glory , skulls,bones and another voyage begins Yo Ho yo ho and a bottle of Rum for me** " after he said that last part he laughed and drank out of a bottle of rum and sat down

" whelp fun times over " he said getting up and pulled out a telescope and began to search for a nearby island " come on let's some thing on these waters " he looked around at different angles before seeing something in the distance. " hmmm now let's have look " using his right eye he zoomed in and finally saw that it was an island and seas wasn't playing tricks on him

" ah good old ocean moon island " he was stocked but then he wasn't " oh boy Ruby is not probably gonna be to see me " he said as he adjusted the sails and headed straight for the island.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to get land and once he was near the docks he jumped out of his small boat and started to walk off until the dock master stopped him

" excuse me sir! " the old man yelled out loud enough for silver to hear. He turned around to deal with his problem

" how I can help you? " he said walking towards the old man who had his young apprentice right next to him he was blond choice of clothing was a ragged shirt pants with a shirt a shirt to go with it " yes your boat is in the way of front dock " he said pointing out to the small boat.

" You can put up for the market and here's three hundred Beli's for your troubles " silver said before placing the money on the clipboard he was holding. The apprentice eyes widened once he saw it and the old man took the offer " pleasure doing business " he said shaking silvers hand before yelling at his apprentice

" well go on boy add it to the side docks! " he commanded " yes sir! " the young boy said before running and while they weren't looking silver took the money from large a pouch and stuffed it into his jacket "

" pleasures all mine... Dumb ass.. " he exclaimed before heading into town to look for an old friend.

* * *

In marks home a younger Ruby was fixing up dinner for tonight. Back then her hair was much shorter and her age in this time was only twenty four and the way she made money was by helping out in her dad's resteraunt along with her eight year old son mark who was doing the the dishes and few other things.

Despite mark being very young he was a pretty smart kid only back then his spiky hair was shorter his choice of clothing was mostly a plain white t shirt with cross bones on the front

" hey mark? " ruby asked while not taking her eyes off what she was doing " Hmmm? " he did the same thing since they always talked that way when they working so it was pretty normal for them

" don't forget we're working tomorrow " she explained while chopping up veggies and meat at a reticulum speed while mark groaned " aw is our vacation done already? ". After mark said that a kitchen knife was thrown and it barely grazed his cheek plus he was shaking and his mom had an evil look in her eyes

" are you whining? " her eyes were now stars and was about to throw more knives " um n-no I'm glad we're working " he said while shaking in fear " good to hear " she said continuing what she was doing.

" crazy woman " he whispered " **what was that!** " fire was now in her eyes " **Ah! Nothing .. Nothing nothing! I swear!** " he said screaming and fearing for his life and then ruby put her sweet mother face " okay if you say so " she then calmed down while mark letted out sigh of relief " phew ".

Before they knew it a knock was heard on their door " oh looks like somebody is here, mark honey will you answer the door? "

" on it " mark said while heading straight it but then remembered he was two small to see the peeping hole ( dammit ) he then grabbed a stool folded it out and got on top of it. Once he was set he looked through the hole and saw silver ( what the heck? ) he then put away the stool and opened the door.

Once he got a full look of silver and saw he was a cyborg he was a little intimidated at first but he amazed by the sight but quickly regained his composure " um... can I help you? " he said looking up at him

" yes lad is your mum here? "

" hey mom!? " he called " yeah who is it? ".

" It's some guy that knows I think " he told her and returned to staring at his right eye

" hang on a second I'm coming " she called out once silver hear this he straightened himself up to look presentable " who's this... Person " she entered and saw one of the few people she never wanted to see " hi Ruby " silver said before she kicked him right in the face out of the house, closed the door with her back against it.

Never in marks life has he ever seen his mom like this usually she only like this when she's mad but this was different

" you okay mom? " he asked his mother who was looking down on the floor and got serious

" Mark go to your room " " huh? " he was confused " I said go to room and don't come out until I say it's okay " she wasn't joking around. Mark knodded his head and went up the stairs and closed his door so that way she would think he was in his room and peeked around the corner just enough for him to see and he could hear.

Ruby sighed and opened the door and her glare never left as Silver entered her home clearly not to happy to see him " look ruby i know you not- "

she cut him off " what not happy to see you again that's just about right you've got some nerve coming here into my home silver! "

" eh ruby I'm not to cause trouble to you at all " he said trying to reassure and explain to her why he was there in the first place. Ruby snorted and crossed her arms against her chest " make it quick " " my crew and I were ambushed by a whole pirate battalion and during the struggle I got seperated from them and I've been stranded for two days out on sea ".

" So what You came here so I can help you? " she said shaking her head and sighed " silver my days as a pirate are done I have a son to raise and I even erased my own existence from the world government just to so ".

" I understand that this isn't for everyone but since I'm here I am actually here to do a favor " he said reaching into front pocket and pulled out a gold harmonica that had a skull with cross bones engraved on it. Ruby eyes widened because she knew who this belonged to her husband Scar

" where- where did you get this? " " some time time ago I ran into my old friend and he asked me I was ever near here I would give this to his lad "

" so he is still alive " ruby wanted to know that question for eight whole years because it was hard for her raise their son while he helped the revolution now that she knows there is still hope for them to be together again.

" thank you silver and you can use the old transponder snail to contact your crew, but understand I want to leave as soon you can "

" thank you ruby oh I almost forgot " silver reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed letter and handed it to her " scar wanted to me give this to you as well, and where is it? " " oh it's in the kitchen " she pointing in the direction and with that silver walked int their and contacted his crew while ruby began to open the letter. When she open it there was ten thousand beli in it along with an actual ruby shard tied onto a necklace. She then sat on the front step of the stairs and began to read it.

 **Dear Ruby how are you? How's our son? I realize that it some time since I talked you or seen you and I wanted to let you know I am alright. Things are beginning to escalate with in this war against the world government and revolutionary army, sometimes it hard to know what is real and what isn't I struggle each day to stay alive and keep the promise I made to you that I would come back. Even when helping out in this cause I can't help but wonder can we really win this war? I ask myself that question every night.**

 **You know to be honest the only thing I regret about being in the revolution is not being with you or seeing our grow up. I'm sorry I wasn't able to their when you needed me most through those hard times and raising Mark by your self but please understand this is something that has to be done. Our hopes, dreams, everything is being taken away slowly with people unaware of this harsh reality. The celestial dragons with their slavery, the nobles who look down on people as if they were garbage and nothing else including all the dark secrets the government hides for me world itself has to end. When it does I will return and we'll have our life's back together. It hurst me so much that I can't be with you but I wanted to let you know that I love you**

 **your husband Scar**

 **P.S I have feeling one day Mark might wanna become a pirate to follow his dreams. When he does he'll make friends and enemy's as well but he will be prevail and I ask of you my love support our son and let him find his own path to his dream.**

Ruby was now in utter tears happy to hear from Scar and that he still loves her and their son. Silver quietly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him smiling and he smiled back " thank you silver this means a lot me "

" it's no trouble at all your my best friends woman so that means that your my friend as well, also my crew will be here tomorrow " he said walking away opening the door to leave but paused moment and turned his head to ruby " it's good to see you again, I really mean that " after that he left their home.

once he was gone ruby called mark back down " who was he mom? " he was really curious even when he was listening to the entire conversation. She smiled sweetly at her son " he's an old friend " " a friend? " " hmmm he is, now let's go finish making dinner "

To be continued

 **hey everyone! how's it going how did you guys like it? I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer but I decided to cut this in half. Though I got to confess I try to put as much details as I can in my story's that way reader feel like there watching an actual anime that this story is based on the next chapter will explain more so be patient.**

 **also have any of you seen the movie treasure Planet? that's where I got the idea for silver because he looks like the cyborg.**

 **Well I'm done now please send me a review and tell me how I did it can be anything bad or good don't care**

 **until next time G King**

 **Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of my one piece story so I really hope that you will all enjoy it I guarantee that I don't own one piece or its characters just all of my OC's ( wish I could animate all of this ) but enough talk lets set sail**

 **Chapter 3 the dream is found?**

 **the beginning of the destiny**

Later on that night

Mark and his mother Ruby just finished dinner and it was his favorite Sea king meat stew. After dinner he did what most kids his age didn't do helped out with the cleaning, and taking a shower afterwards but right now he was famished from emptying the whole pot

" ah nothing like a good meal " he said patting his stomach and his mother peeked through his door " mark bed time " " okay, okay " but he hated going to bed a lot because he was little kid.

Mark had a hard time sleeping that night because of his curiosity for that cyborg who's name was silver since he listened to their conversation

( there' something about him,just what is it? ) he thought in his mind got up and begun to get out of bed and noticed in the nearby woods there was a light in the forest nearby his home " I shouldn't but eh what the hell " mark spoke to himself and snuck out of his home through by jumping down from his window with the only landing pad was a bunch of thorn bushes.

" Ow " he said while pulling out the last thorn " okay note to self don't freakin jump from a window " he muttered to himself while searching the forest for the source of light that he saw. While walking he heard a lot of strange noises that didn't sound inviting yet for some reason he was calm even the ground he walks could mean the end of his life he was calm as if it sort of comforted him.

" where is it? " he was now starting to get frustrated and punched a tree. He then noticed the light that he saw, very quietly he got closer to see what it is.

once he was close he saw who it was. It was silver cooking chunks of sea king meat over a fire and just relaxing.

The moment he tried to poke his head out from behind the tree to get a better look there was a red dot right on his fore head. He jumped out of the way because he thought somebody was going to shoot him but it only turned out to be a laser sight coming from silvers right eye

" come out I already knew you were there " silver said before taking. Bite out of his sea king meat dinner " and you really got to try this ". Mark got out and was giving silver the look of distrust but was eyeing the meat. Silver saw this and grinned " sit down lad " mark then sat across from him and once he did silver handed him a peace of meat witch he happily accepted and began to chow down.

Silver whistled at the young boys appetite " you like it huh? " mark paused " yeah this great " mark said going back to eating. just like that he was finished and patted his stomach proudly showing he stuffed and silver chuckled in amusement " what are you doing out here anyways lad? "

" i noticed there was light out here and i wanted to see what it was and also i was wondering where you were "

" hmm well your here what do you want know? " he looked at him with curiosity " I'm Mark, now who are you? " " heh i see that you have little of manners and to answer your question my name is Long John Silver " " so mister silver how do you know my mom? " silver then bursted out laughing " that's rich! please no need for the mister just call me silver please ".

" um okay so... silver how do you know my mom? " " how do i know her you say? " " yes " silver then smiled with images of his past flying in his mind showing a younger version of himself along with his friends " she used to be part of my old crew " then marks eyes widened " wait a minute mom was really a pirate? ".

" uh uh so was your dad " after silver said that mark lowered his head and he could see that this boy was having a hard time not even knowing his own father and didn't even have a picture at all. he smiled and reached into his pocket bringing out an old picture that showed him when he was younger standing right next to two people. a girl which showed ruby as a teenager wrapping her arms around another teens waist that was marks father Scar. in this picture he wearing his trade mark red bandana over his head and that time he wasn't machine. his clothing was black jacket and held a firm grasp on a large sword that was in his left hand.

ruby's appearance back then was much more different from what she looks like age was fiftheen, her hair was neatly trimmed with a hair pin that resembled that of a rose she wore a revealing green jacket that showed a little bit of clevage along with with dark yellow pants that had a short blue sash tied around her waist.

Scar in the picture in his younger days was a very tall teen he was also the same age as ruby he had long black spiky hair and his eyes were gray while his skin was pale. he had a tattoo of a capital T on the right side of his neck, there was another tattoo of a blue lighting bolt on his left eye. his choice of clothing was dark red sleeveless shirt that had a claw mark symbol in the front and wore dark brown colored jeens.

after looking at it for a brief mom. Went he passed it to mark " whats this? " " that's me and your mother when we were young and the man who your mom is right next to that's your old man " mark stared at the picture with a slight sense of joy inside of him that could not be described at all and traced two fingers on the picture very slowly as he released a small tear of joy.

when mark noticed the tears he quickly wiped it away and gave the picture back to silver " you alright? " " I'm fine ". silver knew that he would like to know more about his father and once his mind was made up he decided to tell him while leaving out the fact that he was a revolutionary soldier " i know you have questions so go ahead ask away " mark placed his hand on his chin and begun to think " what's my dad like? "

" ah Scar he's a very kind soul that cares deeply for his own,and back in the day when we were young he made a mission to melt the cold heart of the Sea Devil " mark tilted his head in confusion " sea devil? " " that's was her name back then sea devil ruby and she was a fearsome force to be reckoned with, oh yes even speaking her very name drove fear in the hearts of man, but yet for some reason scar wasn't afraid of her and he did the impossible, he succeeded in melting her ice cold heart and ended up having a child with her, now that was some thing nobody ever thought they could see " mark was simply amazed to while listening to his story but that quickly changed because he noticed that silver had a small chest right next him.

" what's that? " mark said pointing to the chest " oh that... shoot i forgot your dad wanted me to give this to you as well " silver then unlocked the chest and passed it to mark. he opened the chest and was expecting it to be gold but instead it was some sort of strange fruit. he took it out of the chest and got a good look at it. It was small the color of its skin was green and it was the shape of a eye with what looked like teeth on the top and it had blue water shaped patterns all around its body. mark was looking at it with confusion " what the hell is this? " " your dad found that a long time ago and decided to keep it as a treasure, until now he is giving it top you, the legend legend fruit the eye of the sea dragoon ".

mark looked at silver with confusion " whats a devil fruit anyway? " " it's a fruit that bestows upon strange powers to anybody or anything that eats them, but the catch is that people who eat devil fruits are affected by water so they lose their ability to swim many devil fruit users lost their lives because of drowning but this one is said to be special "

" what's so special about this one? " silver had a grin on his face that was getting wider because he was starting to get excited " that devil fruit is the only one in existence once a person eats it there able to obtain the ability to transform into the most powerful creature the sea has ever known " now marks eyes were stars " **that's so cool!** " mark was so excited that he didn't notice that he ate the whole thing.

After that happened silver had a look of fear on his face ( uh oh ) but instead the fruit didn't agree with mark at all " **gross! What hell kind of fruit is this?** " he then tried to spit out the taste " **why does it taste like shit!?** ".

Seeing this silver sighed in relief " phew " and while looking at mark's suffering he couldn't help but laugh " oh yeah I also forgot to mention that all devil fruits taste terrible **hahaha!** ". A tick mark appeared on marks head and pretty soon he jumped up into the air and kicked silver right in the face making him crash into a bunch of trees. " you ass! Why didn't you tell me any sooner!? " then silver got even with him by hitting him on the head with his metal arm " ow! " " you little brat! how the hell was going to know that you would eat it! ".

Then mark got angry " you want a piece of me! " " bring it on brat! "

 **an hour later**

Mark was all bruised up with blood running down his chin while sliver only got a few small bruises and two of teeth were knocked out and his left arm was damaged. Both were breathing heavily and exhausted, mark wasn't done yet while silver was impressed that the little boy standing before was a natural born fighter he didn't even need a devil fruit though ate one he fought with everything he add as if he fails he'll lose someone close to him.

silver chuckled and smiled ( heh the lads a good fighter, though he has a lot to learn ) He then sat down leaving a confused look on marks face " what are you doing? " " it's pointless to continue this fight " " why is because I'm a little kid? Is that it I'm not even close to being done " mark stated and silver shook his head in disprovel " no, I only have been holding back if I was fighting seriously you would have been dead ".

Now marks anger was getting the better of him and he picked up some rocks and started to throw them at silver " come on fight me! You coward! " before the rock could hit silver he vanished and tackled mark to the ground tightly griping his throat.

" That attitude will only get you killed " mark tried to get out of his grip " yeah so what it's better then being a coward " silver slapped him across the cheek " now you listen here boy, it ain't about being a coward a leader must know when to retreat that way they could live to fight another day ".

Mark spat on his face " bullshit " " bull true! if you died who be there to protect those that you love and care about? It's not a choice you have to be there for your friends no matter what, and if your in a situation that you can't win you can try at first but if their to much for you then at least have some dignity and fall back for your friends ". Marks eyes widened in surprise cause he never though about it that way.

Silver released his grip on mark, sat down and begun to laugh some more " what's so funny!? " mark was now getting a little annoyed by his laughter " haha whoa " silver wiped a tear " what we just right there I was in those exact situations with your pops " he said continued to laugh and for some reason mark felt it two " no haha freakin haha way hahaha! ". While the loud duo were laughing Ruby actual followed her son and watched the entire thing go down how he ate the devil fruit and got in a little tussle with the result of silver kicking his ass.

She left them be and begun to walk home and along the way a massive alligator jumped out to attack. The attack failed because the alligators throat was pierced be ruby's hand that transformed into a sky colored blue demon claw " cool Ill give this to my mother's restaurant tomorrow morning " with that she began to drag it by the tail and continued home. While she was walking she couldn't help but laugh and looked up to the stars

( he really is like you Scar, I don't regret having our child because he's the greatest treasure you've ever given me, though I sort of wish you were here and bestow on me another but I can wait, just come home once it's all over ).

 **to be continued**

 **what do you think of that part two cheesy? I think it's alright I originally wanted to make all this into one chapter but that's a lot of work and it would have been to long**

 **so until next G King Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**here's another chapter of my one piece story Pirates Destiny and I hope you'll all enjoy it cause I'm having a blast doing this.**

 **Chapter 4 farewell Silver and hello Zack**

 **waking up the inner will?**

The next morning mark was in the kitchen working at his job with his mother and serving the customers. The job they both had was working at Ruby's/Marks grandmothers restaurant that she called the Field Cafe that cooked all kinds of delicious Delicacies that ruby learned in her younger days when she was the cook for her old pirate crew she used to be pay was small but it was okay since they sort of enjoyed it along with the eleven other employees.

Right now mark was faster then usual cleaning up the dishes and few other things that needed to be done and now he focused on cooking an omelet.

" Mark! " he stopped because he regonized that voice it was his grandmother Red BlackField she was only fifty seven her hair was white and cut short and eyes were red. most of her clothing choices was a pink shirt while wearing an apron with old jeans not the appearance you'd be expecting from a old lady her age but her spirit was the strongest thing about her that everyone on the island knew about.

" Yeah grandma? " mark said while continued to fry up a few eggs on a frying pan and topped of with chopped pieces of peppers along with cheese " isn't your friend going to leave today? " she asked curiously while he flipped the omelet. The reason why there able to talk while working is because it was necessary do to the fact that they work at the restaurant and they were family.

" who Silver? Uh yeah he is " mark said while adding the last touches to the meal, biscuits and gravy along side with four pieces of bacon and two slices of ham " why do you ask? ".

" Well according to your mother you seem close " she said while smiling and mark remembered that his mother watched him and when he did get home she bonked him on head really hard " oh right, order up! " he said hitting the bell.

he turned back and sighed while " his grandmother was smiling " what? " " you and ruby go see him off " " are you sure? " she nodded " hmm go on ahead? "

 **and then**

Silver was sitting on the dock with a telescope and while waiting he heard running and then exhaustion he turned his head around and only to see it was just mark and once he saw him he turned back to the sea. After mark got back his breath he sat down right next to silver

" what brings you here lad? " " I hear that you we're leave so I able to see you off and also moms coming to" " oh okay " silver said not one moment looking away but he noticed that mark was staring at his cyborg parts " your curious about it aren't you? " mark then snapped back to reality " wh- what? " " I don't mind I've grown accustomed to it over the last few years ".

" Well how did that happen to you? " after mark asked that question silver looked at his left arm and remembered how he lost his original and became what he is now " sometimes you have to give up what's most valuable for a better cause " " do regret it? " " nope I don't regret what I did and it pointless to greave over it now ".

Mark then noticed that on silvers hat was a Very faint insignia of a Jolly Roger " what does the skull mean? " " huh the Jolly Roger? " " yeah what does it mean? ". " it a symbol that represents the pirates who fly it but according to some people- " that's what makes a pirate crew " silver was cutted off by ruby as she sat down next to her son.

" the skull and bones that all there is to it " she then ruffled marks hair and silver chuckled " ruby do you remember the old days with Scar, Tony, Wally, Zog ,Velcro, Rob and the captain? " she turned to him " who Morgan of course not I could never forget about him ".

Silver once again looked through his telescope " think Whitebeard still alive? " " pfft the old fart yeah it's hard believe he's still alive huh " mark looked to his mom in confusion " who's whitebeard? ".

" He's one of the four emperors, you see there the few most powerful pirates out there and they rule over half of the grand line like kings " " wow that's crazy " " sure is but it's true hmmm? " silver stood up because in the distance he saw his ship. " about dam time to " silver then cranked his left cyborg arm that made a loud chuck he then aimed it in the air and fired a green smoke flare. Then the ship in the distance fired one to acknowledge that they see it.

After a few minutes Silvers ship was in the port. Mark was amazed by his ship it was a black Galleon that had gold and silver colored stripes all over its body it had four masts that held the sails. the ship was built for hard endurance and speed but that didn't mean that it wasn't a force to reckoned with. due to the love of the old ship that his former captain had The Destiny Beyond he called it the Destiny Seeker to in a way to honor those memory's and his mentor. Mark then saw two things about the ship he thought was cool the jolly roger and the figure head.

The skull of the jolly roger left was that of a cyborgs along with a captains hat on the top and it had two swords and guns sticking out of the sides with two gold coins on the right side. the figure head was a skeleton holding a very small chest that had a compass engraved in its head and a hourglass on its right arm.

( whoa ) mark was just blown away by this awesome ship then all the sudden something jumped from the figure head and landed on the dock " oiy is that the sea devil I see right here? " ruby recognized that voice she turned around saw who it was " hahaha hey Rob long time no see! " she said walking up to him.

This man here is Rob Colemen his age was in his middle thirty's he was very tall had really bizarre white hair along with a short beard. his eyes were dark brown he wore a unzipped light red jacket along with a white sash around his chest he also had long brown pants with black leather boots.

His bounty was 32,0000,00 beri while Silvers bounty was the highest among his entire his bounty was over 500,000,00 making the Silver Brotherhood pirates one of the many pirate crews with the highest bounties in the world.

Ruby then went up to rob and gave him a hug " mmm good to see you " " you as well rob " they left the embrace and rob noticed mark " is that " " hmmm " she nodded and then rob knelled down " hey remember me? of course you don't you were only a newborn when I last saw you " mark didn't know what to do so he decided to do what a lot of people did. " uh I'm mark how are you doing? " mark extended his hand out making rob surprised " well now nice to meet you mark my names rob " he took the handshake but instead rob gave mark a bro hug.

( huh this new ) mark thought as rob letted him go " heh your alright kid " rob gave him a pat on the back " also I like to meet someone hey zack come over here " then a much younger version of zack only his hair was a bit longer and it went past his shoulders and just like always he wore his signature black bandanna.

" who's this guy rob? " " you remember how I said how Scar had a kid with ruby the sea devil well that's the kid " zack approached him and began to examine every angle and shrugged his shoulders. " eh don't look like much " mark raised an eyebrow " oh yeah you ever heard never underestimate your opponents no matter what they look like? " now zack was intrigued " humph care to try and find out? " now they were butting heads like two bull but before they could do anything else ruby bonked the two of them on the head.

" Ow! " they both said as they rubbed the bumps on there heads " don't try anything " she said in a threading tone while silver and rob sweat dropped " uh she hasn't changed a bit has she? " rob asked not to loud enough for her to hear " no with a capital N ". But sadly for them she heard **BAM!** " dam it! " " I forgot how hard she hits! I also though those days were over ".

Ruby smiled and acted all innocent " talk about me again like that... " her smile became evil " ... and I'll kill you " now silver and rob we're fearing for there live the same went for mark and zack " holy crap your mom's scary " " yeah just don't really mad " mark whispered.

After silver got over his beating he went over to ruby " oh ruby can I have a word with you? " " sure " they both went to the end of the dock that way they could speak in private .

" Alright silver what is it? " " you see that kid over there? " silver pointed out to zack " the one who was about to fight mark what about him? ". " I need you to look out for him " " why? " silver sighed " he's Zog's son " " wait our zog where is he? " " he's dead, the cancer finally got him and I've been raising the boy four five years now ".

" But what about the mother? " he shook his head " oh I'm sorry "

" look I would leave him on fish man island but you and I both know that there's tension between our races and zog didn't want his son to grow up into a racist pirate like Arlong and Hody Johnes " ruby sighed " okay I'll do this but not for you I'm doing this for Zog "

" thank you "

 **afterwards**

Silver and his crew reunited and they decided while they were there they would get some supply's.

right now silver was heading back to his ship and mark wanted to know one question.

mark finally caught up to him and there was zack with all his possessions in a bag he carried over his shoulder. Zack was about to ask mark but he saw that he was going to do something and decided to stay and watch

" silver wait!? " mark yelled out and he got a response " oh hear to say goodbye? "

" yeah I am but I wanted to ask you one last question " silver raised his eyebrow " we'll ask away ".

" Do you think that if I had the chance I could ever go with you? " silver was surprised to hear that question and so was zack. After a moment of silence silver then laughed " what's so funny!? "

" i wouldn't take you with me at all and besides you would never make it as a pirate " then mark got really angry

" **Screw you! I will be pirate and someday I'm going to form my own crew that will be stronger then yours and sail the world! you hear me!?** " mark firmly stated and then silver gave mark the Harmonica because ruby wouldn't sort of accept it.

" What is this? " " your fathers harmonica he would have wanted you to have it and think of this as a promise you made and a sign that we will meet again one day, just promise you take care of it "

mark gripped it tightly " I- I will... Silver " and slowly he began to cry and then silver placed his hand on marks head and gave him a reassuring smile " don't cry...until we meet again Mark "

 **Memory over**

As mark finished playing his harmonica as well as going through memory lane zack just came back up with at least ten fish all tied to the end of a rope.

" about time " " just shut up and start cooking " Zack said very ticked off tone.

 **to be continued**

 **Next Time: Recruiting begins?**

 **The long voyage to Aron city!**

 **well guys was that to cheesy? and probably wondering why there isn't any fight ing at all? It will get there just be patient.**

 **and half of marks past has been revealed and sooner or later it will become clear and then there adventures will really begin**

 **and until next time G King out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it because I'm having a great time making this story as usual I don't own the anime or it's characters just only my Oc's**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Recruiting begins?**

 **The long voyage to Aron city!**

Mark was setting up the sails while Zack pulled up the anchor.

" hey mark the sails up yet? " sack called finally bringing the anchor on board " what are you talking about of course I did! " mark replied back as he finished to.

" Check we're ready to go " zack exclaimed while mark was giving him the eye " what? " zack was confused and mark extended out his hand " I know mom gave you something to give me so hand it over ".

zack was a little bit surprised but he quickly obliged " how'd you know? " " I just know " " that doesn't answer the question " " moving on! " mark said that last part just to annoy him and it worked.

mark then opened the map that had little note on it said **Mark as you know the sea will be dangerous and you can't prevail on your own. It would be best if you'd start forming your crew right away, sure strong crew members are necessary but you will need a ship for you travel. Luckily I have found my way to help you even when I'm not around, now pay attention there's an island called Aron city it'll take bout a week to get there but that will be the best place to find a ship, just trust me**

 **be safe my son and good luck**

 **love your mother Ruby**

" well what did it say? " zack's question snapped mark back into reality " it said that there's a place somewhere in the north blue where we can get a ship ".

" Oh cool where is it? " " give a sec " mark unfolded the map and pointed to the picture for Aron city " right here " zack got a closer look " Aron city? " " yeah and according to the note it'll take about a week to get there ".

" aw man well this sucks " " quit your whining we just have to keep going north, and also another thing " " what? " " we better begin forming our crew ".

zack gave him a pat on the back " now your talking sense, but what should we look for first a navigator maybe? "

" hmmm were on the same page there, but I think we're going to need a doctor as well as a cook ".

" Why do we cook the food you make is just fine " mark frowned " zack think for a moment I can't cook everything and if I was the ships cook eventually you'd be a five star dish soaked in tarter sauce "

" your an asshole but I see your point ".

" well there's a town Selt village only a few miles away and it'll only take half an hour to get there, according to the map " zack pointed out while mark was thinking " hmmm alright Selt village it is ".

They were about to set sail until a giant sea king that resembled that of centipede surfaced. zack did not expect that but mark only sighed " don't tell me there's a giant sea king behind us isn't there? "

" yep " " does it look tasty? " zack nodded his head while glaring right back at it " mmm oh yeah this is good one " mark then turned around with a pleased look " sweet ".

Mark then took a stance by extending his left fist forward while the right was hanging back. Zack took a tiger claw martial arts stance and was ready to fight

" remember beat then cut " " I know " then the sea king was beginning to attack " here he comes " mark stated and then slid his right leg across the wood while the sea king lunged forward

" **Water...** " and right before the sea king got any closer " **Uprising!** " he then raised his left arm in a quick uppercut motion and when that happened a massive fist made out of water shot upwards sending the sea king back.

" now zack! go! " mark gave him the signal and then zack jumped into the air and headed straight for the sea king " **Tiger Shark Claw!** " zack swiped one of his claws thus creating five blades composed of air slashing the top of the sea kings body into five pieces. once that was done he landed back on the boat.

" heh heh no sweat " " good job now got dinner for a few weeks " " dam right " zack said and they gave each other a high five. mark then stared at what remained of the sea king and begun to think " be a waste if we don't do anything with the rest of it huh? "

" yeah it would "mark then began to look around and then he spotted a island full of trees.

He then got zacks attention and pointed to the islands direction " up for a little logging? "

 **Then**

After a few minutes Mark and Zack were dragging the rest of the sea king carcass on a large raft they made because they figured why waste all that good meat when you can make a little money along the way.

zack whistled at their fine work " now there's a good sight to see " " yep we got money coming from the rest of the sea king including the raft as well " mark exclaimed and took out his telescope so he could find what they were looking for and they did.

mark tapped zack's shoulder and gave him the telescope " right there? " zack asked " yep let's get a move on ".

within a few minutes they entered the port and immediately there was eyes staring at the duos catch even some were surprised to see a fish man with a human partner the was because not very many other fish people come traveling through the north blue.

A crowd began to gather to look at the massive sea king they brought in while mark made zack drop the anchor and got off the boat

" alright you wait here " mark called out while walking away " aye aye captain stupid " zack mocked him and mark gave him the bird.

Mark then began to look around for the guy in charge and wasn't having a lot of luck due to their being so many people around. He then approached a very tall gentle men " excuse me sir? " he looked at mark " yes " " could you tell me where to find the man in charge of the docks? I got some cargo to sell " " yeah I work for the guy, just follow me ".

Within half an hour mark was heading back to the docks with a buff and scruffy fisherman that had a face showing he means business his choice of wardrobe was a plain white shirt, brown pants and a black hat.

" Well how much for the haul and the raft are you willing to pay? " mark asked the man while he examined it and nodded his head " you did good kid the market will definitely eat this thing up and raft will help out transporting goods easier, so how about it fifthteen hundred beri's for the for the meat and five hundred for the raft " the bargaining began.

" Bullshit twenty hundred for the meat and ten for the raft "

" yeah I got a business to run sixteen hundred and seven four the raft "

" you know what how about nineteen hundred and seven for the raft, that's a fair deal and we both win in the end, so what do say deal? ". The man began to think

" shit your a good kid, deal " they shook hands showing that the deal was mad and done " alright let's do the paperwork "

 **to be continued**

 **Next time: Decisions being made?**

 **The exciting duel with the Punk BladeStar!**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **i decided to keep this chapter simple and not crazy like when Luffy had travel in a barrel and stuff**

 **plus if your true one piece fans then you've probably already figured out what type of fighting style mark uses? if not try to figure it out**

 **as for the next chapter I assure you all it's gonna be good just trust me okay**

 **and until next time G King out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey you guys! How's it going? now I appreciate all the feedback and reviews I have been getting for my story your all a wonderful group that reads others peoples books, hmmm now I pretty sure you guys are interested to read some action because that's what every adventure has. So any of you guys figured it out yet? well to bad time to set the sails! And as usual I don't own one piece just all my amazing Oc's If I say so myself**

 **Chapter 6 Decisions being made?**

 **The exciting duel with the Punk BladeStar!**

Mark just finished the deal and after filling out the paper work they got started unloading the meat of the sea king. Although Zack did most of the work and few workers panicked because he was a fish man but there boss knocked some sense into them. Then after the kind man gave them there twenty six hundred Beri's there were beginning to set sail.

" Hey thank you " mark said shaking the mans hand and zack shook his hand as well

" eh I no need to thank me I'm just doing my job and I don't judge fish people like others due, no offense "

" oh no none taken, I'm glad to hear some people accept me even by the way I looked ".

" so where you heading next? " the man asked and mark unrolled the map " some island called Big island ".

Mark gave the map for the man to see and he handed it back " ah if you want to get to their keep heading straight passed by a few massive rock islands ".

Zack bumped mark's shoulder and shook his head in another direction. Mark then sighed because he knew what that meant " is there by any chance a short cut? " the man thought for a moment " well there is the crevice but I wouldn't recommend it "

Hearing that suddenly interested mark " why? " " you see a few weeks ago a group of rookie pirates that called themselves the Skull Crackers passed through here and took a bunch of stuff from town, then a strange figure wearing a cloak was passing by town "

" what made this guy special? " now zack was interested as well " this guy was apparently a traveling swordsman that was on his way to get to the Grand Line ".

" What type is swords did he have? " zack asked " I couldn't really tell but he had a very unusually large one on his back ".

" Hmm what did he do exactly? " " he took them all out by himself " " how many were there? ".

" The pirate crew size was an entire army at least five thousand members " after hearing that mark and zack eyes widened in surprise " whoa no freaking way really? " zack was in disbelief that there was someone that strong.

" yeah he even split their ship in half " after hearing that mark then got that little feeling of a nice challenge

" thanks for telling us but we'll be just fine " the man shrugged his shoulders " oh well you were warned, but safe travels though "

 **then**

" mark there is no way in hell we are going through there! " Zack yelled out in anger because his so called captain wouldn't listen " quit whining its a short cut plus there's also a prize as well " mark stated with an evil gleam in his eyes

" uh uh no fucking way i know that look " " geez have some faith will ya? "

" **are you kidding!** killing a sea king is one thing but trying to recruit this guy into our crew that's a bad idea! ".

Then mark looked at him with a serious look on his face " in order to achieve our dreams were going to need all the help we can get, passing an opportunity like this no way in hell I'm passion up the chance "

zack chuckled knowing there wasn't an option because once made up his mind there was no going back " heh alright let's go make a new friend " " that's more like it now what do you say? let's head to the Crevice! " " yeah! " zack cheered out loud enough for anyone to hear for two miles and with that there were now on their way to the destination they have set.

after a few hours they both arrived at the crevice and in front there was a sign that said

" **pirates and bounty hunters** **stay the hell out or I'll kill you!** " zack read out loud

" good thing were not bounty hunters and we're good pirates, now let's head in " mark said not showing announce of care and real'd the sails back in while zack took control of the wheel.

The rocks were sharp so mark had to use a long stick to keep the boat away and help navigate through the rough waters. While searching for this swordsman they saw the remains of a massive ship that was cut in half with a flag floating in the water and a few body's as well " whoa he wasn't kidding " zack said in awe

" yeah he really did a number on these guys " mark said in awe as well understanding that this person was strong and they needed a strong swordsman.

" Man does this thing ever end? " zack said because they've been in there for at least two hours and they were losing day light " yeah I'm with ya there " mark said while using the stick to back away from the sharp rocks and eventually he spotted a cave.

" Hey zack turn right there's a cave over there " mark pointed out to the entrance and zack nodded " cool that might be our ticket out of here " he exclaimed and steered the ship right and entered the dark cave.

" dam it's freakin dark in here! " zack complained because you couldn't even see four feet in front of you " hang on I got something for this " mark exclaimed and then lit a match and lighted a lantern getting in the ships front to give zack directions.

" turn left then take a right turn " mark said as his eyes changed into green slits and began to glow in the dark " I don't get it " zack exclaimed while steering in the directions mark told him to take " get what? " " if you have night vision then come how you have to use a lantern? ".

" That's because I have a hard time using it, and if I do use them for to long it makes my eyes hurt and the lantern helps me see better what about you though? "

" dude I told you a thousand times it only works under water " " yeah.. sure it does " mark said not buying his story one bit " screw you mark " " no thank you ".

while navigating through the cave mark finally saw a way out in e distance " zack over there a way out " mark said as his eyes returned to normal and rubbed them " I see it ".

Finally both mark and zack were out of the crevice glad to see the rest of the north blues ocean " phew were finally out of there "

" yeah to but to bad we couldn't find that swordsman " mark said a little disappointed that they couldn't find their future crew mate and friend.

" and who's looking for me? " a deep gruff voice said and zack jumped in surprise while mark turned around and had a feeling that they found there man.

The man was in his middle twenty's laying back against a rock he was taller then mark and very muscular to he had nicely trimmed edged sideburns, long shaggy dark brown hair that went passed his shoulders. Though he was a swordsman he didn't have the appearance he instead looked like a mixture between a biker and a rock star his choice of clothing was a sleeveless black leather that had five small spikes on the shoulders and going three much smaller ones going down the sleeves, black fingerless gloves that had three small bolts on the knuckles dark blue pants, black leather steel tipped boots and a pair of pitch black sunglasses and he had tattoo of two crossed swords on his right forearm.

They both gave him a confusing look " I figured that he's a swordsman but he don't look like one " zack exclaimed

" humph typical judge an opponent by their appearance alone that's an enemy's down fall " the stranger stated firmly and mark raised an eyebrow ( hmm this guys sharp we beeper take things slow ) mark thought to himself and the stranger jumped from where he was laying and landed on some sort of beach forcefully on the sand making a small crater.

" So what the hell you want? You two after me? " he said about to draw a sword " no that's not it were here to offer you a proposition " " huh? " the stranger said raising his sunglasses revealing his eyes were dark red with an eyebrow raised in confusion

" a proposition you say? " the stranger said in interest " well what's your offer? "

mark then stepped forward " we're trying to form a crew and we would honored if you'd join us " he said with his hand extended out and when the stranger heard that he began to laugh.

" **haha! me join a pirate crew!? Hahahaha! No way in hell there buddy! Hahahaha!** " the stranger was having a good time while zack sweat dropped " yep he's mocking us " he said and was about to go kick his ass but he was stopped by mark who shook his head " what? " " let me take care of him " " are you sure this guy on your own? "

" yes I am " he said and then jumped on the beach as well. The stranger tilted his head to the side in confusion " are you death i said no " mark then had a toothy grin " how about me make a deal, if I win you will join our crew and we'll celebrate in the end " the stranger now grinned to this idea " fine but if I win this duel I'll take your ship and all your money so do we have a deal? " the stranger said ready to draw his swords

" hmmm " mark then took off his shirt and his skin became green scales and the stomach turned blue while his eyes turned to slits again and his teeth became sharp as knives

" deal, but may I have the honor of knowing your name first? ".

The stranger took off his sunglasses and took a massive sheathed sword and plunged it into the ground placing his glasses right on it " my name is BladeStar and I don't need to know your name because your going down " BladeStar then draw a six foot long katana that had yellow and red wrapping on the handle in his left hand while he used his right hand to draw a red metal machete who's blade was only five feet.

" Huh? a machete? " mark was confused " this is the Infernal Fang known as Barafore and the sword in my left hand is Gyoas the Sonic Cutter, now enough talk... " the stranger pointed one of his machete at mark " ...let's go ".

the stranger then charged at mark and swung both of his swords in different directions but they were defected by something sticking out of marks forearms " **Sea Dragoon knuckle!** " mark then punched blade star right in stomach causing him to skid back.

" What the hell how did you deflect my blades? " blade asked and already saw there were two curved blades on his forearms that resembled that of scythe but only smaller

" there dorsal fins and their strong as steel, really sharp too " mark then took a stance and the water behind him began to ripple and rise into the air " **Shogun shark fist!** " he then punched in blades direction. Blade was confused at first but pretty soon he felt the punch and was sent flying into some rocks.

" the hell? " blade said while getting up ( he wasn't even near me and yet the shockwave hit me? ) " so what type devil fruit did you eat? " now blade was curious.

" **Legend fruit the eye of the of the sea Dragoon** and the way how I control it is using a personal type of **fish man karate** "

" so wait a minute your a devil fruit user how uses fish man karate to help control your power? "

" yep " blade smirked " interesting " blade then raised Gyoas and put Belafore I'm front shaping the two similar to that of a cross " allow me to reply " then zack's eyes widened ( this guy can use sword techniques,but hold on it doesn't look like **two sword style** ) " mark careful! ".

" **Multiple Sword Style: Blade Cross!** " he then slashed his swords creating a wind slash cutting everything in its path. But mark used his dorsal fins to try and block it but he was having a hard doing so " argh! Yah! " he knocked it to the side leaving a massive cut mark on the beach's edge ( wow this guy strong I better be careful ).

" What was that that? wasn't the usual sword techniques "

" yep your about that this one I made myself by basing it off of two sword style I call this multiple sword style it's power varies on the different types of swords I wield like my machete for example and my katana " mark and zack were utterly amazed that someone like him created a new way of sword fighting so this wasn't an option to lose for mark he is going to be the crews swordsman.

" Ready for more? " blade then put both of his swords over his head " again **Multiple Sword Style!...** " " oh boy " mark said and then put of his palms together as if he were praying and then stretched one hand forward " **Lizard Runner!** " then the aura of a lizard appeared over him as he ran forward with both of his blades glowing red.

Hen then slashed at mark in a right curve but all the sudden he seemed to slowdown all the sudden including time itself and mark swiped two fingers across " **Reverse Vortex!** " then blade was blasted with a water vortex that made him fly into the air. And before he had anytime to react " **Hammer Shark Kick!** " mark kicked him into some rocks and was about to do it again but blade evaded him.

( amazing he's pro at using fish man karate ) zack thought and even though he was a master as well mark had evolved further making him even stronger than him even if he puts a up a really good fight.

" Just because your a swordsman doesn't mean that you can easily beat a mater black belt " mark stated as he landed back on the ground and blade sheathed Gyoas and drew another sword that was on his back. The sword was a Flamberg a wavy type of broad sword that was related to a Zweihander a European sword. The blade was blue while the hinge had a round ring around its black body.

" This is sword is called Thrasher the Wild Force and now gaze upon its power, and I quite frankly don't give a dam who you are "

" humph that pride will only get you killed " mark sated and got into a stance while blade placed the tip of his thrasher on the ground " **Multiple Sword Style: Ground Viper!** " blade then spun with his swords in the froth creating a flame vortex and aura of a viper appeared as he charged at mark

" oh yeah!? **Sea Dragoon Horn Missile!** " mark was then coated in a spiral form of water and shot forward head on intercepting blades attack creating a shockwave that sent them both skidding back.

" Your good I admit that " blade said dusting himself off and grinned while mark ended up not having a scratch on him " I'll take that as a compliment for your future captain " blade then charged at mark with that his swords clashed with marks fins for a good amount of time to fast for the normal human eye to see. The clashing stopped as they jumped back to prepare their next strikes.

" like hell you are! **Multiple Sword Style: Push Rush!** " blade then charged at mark disappeared and reappeared behind him and tried to land an attack but marks dorsal fins intercepted them but all the sudden blade jumped back swiped one sword across but mark caught it between his dorsal fins and that's when blade jumped over him and cutted marks shoulder.

" Mark no! " zack cried out worried for his friend " ugh dam that hurt " mark said ignoring the pain and glared at blade " that's it no more playing **Sea Dragoon Dragon spears!** " mark yelled out and then fifteen sprouts of water shot up all the sudden and formed into dragon heads and begun trailing blade

" oh so scary " he teased and bumped both of his swords together " **Multiple Sword Style: Decapitating Corpse!** " he slashed into the air creating a massive blade of energy that destroyed the charging water dragons.

" Heh is that all you got? Huh? " blade teased and then the drops of water began to head into the Palm of marks hand that formed into a orb " **Water Bomb!** " he then shot the orb at blade who cut it in half " no dice " he said but the two pieces of the orb stopped and mark smiled " **Boom** ".

The Two pieces then exploded creating a massive surge of water that equalled to that of a powerful explosion and while it was going mark clenched his hand " **Crushing Typhoon** " then the blast turned into a whirlpool that lasted for a few seconds before disappearing and blade dropped onto the ground.

" It's over " " not yet " blade said prying to get up and succeeded " I must be strong " " that's enough " mark tried to reason with him but he wasn't able to " **Multiple Sword Style: Crushing Fang!** " blade then slashed both of his swords in the sand creating a fang like pattern made out of wind blades.

" very well **Oceans strike** " he then punched creating a shockwave that knocked away blades attack and for some reason the at rack stopped and mark was right in front of blade.

" Do you yeild? " " not tell you give me your name " " alright my name is Mark BlackField " he answered the swordsman's question and he began to laugh " well mark blackfield it's official..." blade said throwing his flamberg into the air sheathed his machete and the blade gracefully went back into its sheath " you got balls of steel " blade said patting his shoulder and with that a little celebration was ready to be made.

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: New friends and family along the way?**

 **A Voyage of adventure to forward too?**

 **hey everyone what did you think of that fight interesting? Because if you do i would love hear all of your comments of how i did.**

 **i decided to think crazy and go outside the box on this one but don't worry the fight will get better, and also you seen how Zoro fights when he uses his techniques and there's a spirit of an animal in the background right? well that's what the auras of animals are so you wont get confused**

 **and until next time G King out!**


	7. Chapter 7

here's **another taste of adventure from my one piece story and I hope that you will enjoy it but that's enough talk let's set the sails! As usual I don't own one** piece **I just own my oc characters that's all**

 **Chapter 7 New Friends and Family along the way?**

 **A Voyage of adventure to look forward too?**

After the exciting duel between Mark and BladeStar ended mark began to cook the sea king meat by sticking them on very large sticks that they got from a tree and celebrated with Zack and their new crewmember. right now there was a massive bond fire with meat cooking next to it and there was mark, zack and blade dancing like there was to tomorrow singing song they just randomly made up a little under the influence except mark who doesn't really drink that much.

 **" through the gallows they go, drifting through the sea but girl there isn't like the feel of freedom! oh yeah! yeah, yeah!**

 **working on the back roads like theirs no tomorrow! were just drifting and traveling through a small town were letting the sea lead to our destiny! "**.

" hey fella's time to eat! " mark called out and the others came over and with that they began to feast on the meat.

" mmm mark I'm telling you this meat is freaking good " zack said eating happily while talking with food in his mouth " hell yeah I second that " Blade said while eating as well.

" hey a little question is BladeStar a nickname or something? " zack was curious " uh uh you see my first name is blade while my last name is star "

" oh okay I get it now " mark exclaimed " eh even if the name is pretty bad ass I prefer to be called Blade for short " blade explained and took a bite of meat then a sip of sake.

" so blade are there other members of your family with names like that? "

" yeah there are but only the ones who have the eyes " after blade said that mark and zack looked at each other and then back to blade " eye's? " they both said totally confused.

blade then took off his sunglasses and pointed to his dark red eyes " these eyes right here " " what about them? " " yeah what is so special about them? "

" well you see I come from a long line of weapon masters there basically warriors who have unnatural human skills when wielding a certain type of weapon such as my skill with the sword, as for these eyes each weapon master is born with them meaning that a new weapon master is born "

" so how does it work the traits of your warrior blood determines what type of weapon you use " mark said trying to understand " no a weapon master has to find the type that they specialize in, for me I found my weapon mastery when I was only six years old and I had a little training with my grandpa " blade said that last part proudly.

" your grandpa huh did you look up to him? " zack said while once again taking a bite of meat off his stick " I did he was also my hero, taught me everything I know and he also had these eyes just like me ".

" what was his name? " " KnifeStar and his name was known far and wide because his weapon of choice was knife, one time he came across a whole armada of pirates and with one swipe of that knife that whole fleet was wiped out in mere seconds "

" whoa that's freaking cool " " not to shabby " mark and zack complemented " so where is he now? " mark asked and blade looked at his machete Barafore and remembered being beside his grandfather as he was dying " you see two years ago grandpa passed away and after that I went and started my adventure to fulfill a dream and promise to grandpa before he died " blade sated both mark and zack were the same traveling to fulfill there dreams as well.

" what's your dream? " mark asked " to become a powerful weapon master just like my grandpa " " were both the same as you blade " zack said as mark took it away " were both on journey to as well to fulfill our dreams as well after all if we didn't we'd regret it for the rest of our lives "

" heh cool " blade said a little happy that they had something in common " plus blade you did lose so you got to keep your end of the bargain " mark reminded blade as he laughed " shit I did well its better to owe you then screw ya, I'm in so what's the name of the crew? "

" umm mark is the captain and he said that he'll figure out right? " zack looked at his friend hoping he did " nope " mark said as he finished the rest of his dinner and zack fell backwards and quickly got up " you moron! you haven't been thinking about it all! "

" pfft I have just haven't come up with the right name yet ".

" Hey by the way blade how come you were hanging around here anyway? " mark was wondering that question and so was zack " yeah that's a good question "

" simple I was training for a tournament " blade stated " what kind of tournament? " mark asked in interest

" every few years the strongest fighters in the north blue father in a test of skill and find out for themselves who is superior and each time the prize is different one time there was an ancient devil fruit, but this time the reward is really simple but it'll come in handy "

" what's the reward? "

" a log pose and twenty thousand jewel " hearing that suddenly made mark excited ( should I go or should I not ) he thought while he creepily chuckled.

" But..." that got both of their attentions " before I honor my promise I need to head over and participate in that tournament and take of something personal "

" I'm find with that " blade looked at him a little surprised " sure we'll go over there and participate, although what do you plan on doing there? " mark wasn't gonna go over there unless it was something that had to be done.

" As I told you about my eyes there proof of a weapon masters blood but there is another besides me, my older brother Brock yet he got rid of his real name and traded it for his pirate name, Breaker ".

" Wait Iron Knuckle Breaker? he's your brother " " huh mark you've heard of him? " " yeah the word is that he's been recruiting really strong people all over the north blue ".

" Yeah that's just about right, you see while I was traveling I heard some rumors that Breaker was heading too the tournament and recruit people who are strong so he'll be entering along with five other members of his crew that help make up the Iron Force Pirates "

" so what your were planning on taking them all on by yourself? " zack said in a amused tone because he was right " not part of the plan but originally if i had to so be it "

" well it's settled then were going to that tournament and we will win " mark declared proudly " uh yeah question where are you gonna go exactly cause you don't know where to go " zack pointed out " oh yeah ".

" you got a map? " blade asked and mark obliged by handing it to him and begun to examine it. " here it is " blade then pointed right where it was on the map " the tournament is taking place on an island called Rumble Valley "

" oh okay cool that's along the way to Aron city " zack exclaimed happy to here there still on their course " why do you want to get to Aron city anyways? "

" we're trying to get there and to a ship then we got one thing to take of before heading to the heading to the Grand Line, now let's get some sleep guys were going to set sail first thing in the morning "

 **The next day**

Just as mark said they woke up bright and early and set their course but before they got to rumble valley mark and zack wanted to stop by Big island since they would be able to explore the island with many possibility's that could happen mark was hoping for a new crew member while zack was pretty much interested in finding treasure as for Blade well he was either hungry like mark, sleeps or he just don't care though he was always thinking of having a rematch because he was holding back. What blade didn't realize is that mark was holding back as well.

over night the three got to know each other and found out they had a lot in common so they instantly became friends just like that.

right now Zack was steering the boat while Mark was playing cards with Blade

" okay I got twenty one " mark said slamming down his hand on the deck " what do you got? " blade looked at his hand " shit sixteen " he said slamming his card hand down. " alright blade deal " mark said and blade started to shuffle the deck of cards " hey mark can the loser switch places? I'm bored as all hell " zack called out

" no problem " mark said as he drew a card and blade smiled evilly cause he knew that this hand was his " ha! in your face I win thirty! " mark then frowned " you four-eyed pile of shit " " actually a pile of shit has a thousand eyes ". After blade said that mark looked at zack and they both just started to laugh " what? what's so funny? what do you got? "

" twenty four " mark said as he continued to laugh " go ahead. Keep laughing I got ya good pal ".

Mark then got up and went over to zack " switch and before you go check around and see if you can find Infant island "

" yeah okay " zack then pulled out his telescope and began to look around. Soon enough there it was " **Land ho!** guys there it is! " zack yelled out pointing in its direction while mark smiled seeing the island

" Big island our first stop and the beginning of many adventures come hopefully their will be a good adventure on their cause I can see it " " yep I agree " blade said while zack shifted the sails

" come guys let's go already! "

And with that they went to shore and while on the island they found out that most of the island was made up by jungle and a few canyons that traveled to the massive range of mountains that was in the center.

The only complications there was is that the animals were like hybrids of insects like a mixture of mole with a dung battle that just did not look right. But even so the island had a lot of nice views so that was good didn't last long though because they ended being chased by a literal pack of ant-wolves.

right now they managed to lose the pack and we're trying to catch their breaths

" #pant# since when #pant# in the hell do ants chase you? " zack while laying back " well it's just like a wise man said your learn something everything day and see something new everyday " blade said whole taking a drink out of his canteen " yeah but I wonder one thing is there anything normal looking on this dam island! " and unexpectedly mark got what he wished for.

The trio felt the ground shaking and turned around to see it was just a bear that stood over twenty five feet tall and it was only on all fours. It had reddish brown fur making it resemble that of a grizzly bear only this thing was a giant.

The three of them were surprised to see something this big normally a sea king is nothing but this was a different story " whoa..." " that is one big bear " mark said finishing blades sentence. The bear then turned in their direction and tilted its head in confusion

" maybe it's friendly? " sack exclaimed and then the bear released a roar that shook the ground and afterwards mark and blade were glaring at him " shit! "

" that's why you never say that you moron! " blade yelled at him while hitting the side of his head and while that happened mark was already running for his life

 **" talk later guys! run now!** " the bear then charged and that was there q telling them to run like hell.

as they were running for there lives the ground kept shaking as the bear was pursuing them it was destroying everything knocking down down trees destroying rocks just about everything that got in its path

" **why the hell are we even running!? we can take this thing down!** " blade yelled out as he and zack caught up to mark and we're now running along side him " **you wanna fight that bear!? be my dam guest!** " " **yeah marks right we can't take on that bear it's to big for us to handle!** ".

blade turned around his head and saw that the bear was gaining on them " **hey maybe we should give it zack!?** "

blade said thinking maybe it was after zack because he was a fish man but that only ticked him off " **oh fuck you! asshole! I'm a dam tiger shark!** ".

the Baer was only getting closer each second and despite this mark had to think of something ( think mark think! ) he then noticed that there was a entrance to a canyon. what was good about it was that it was to narrow for the bear to fit through.

" **hey all of you turn right!** " mark commanded zack and blade were confused at first but they quickly figured it out. even while running they managed to make a very sharp right turn entering the canyon while the bear couldn't slow down it ended up crashing into the stone.

The trio continued to run until were sure that the danger was gone " did we lose him!? " mark asked and blade turned around and the bear was still going after them only it seemed that the bear was much bigger then before as it was making the narrow canyon wider by destroying the edges " **son of bitch he's strong!** " blade said answering marks question that he the giant behemoth was still indeed pursuing them.

as the bear was getting closer the trio were running out room where to run and pretty soon ended up hitting a dead end " oh no " mark said realizing that he and his crew were trapped and there was no place left run. the three of them turned around and the bear was slowly approaching them and they had no choice but to fight the beast " no where else to run... " blade said as he drew Belafore and Gyaos " no where else to hide " zack said as he got into a stance along with mark.

The bear stopped right in front of them it stood up on its two and it seemed to increase its size because now it was over fifty feet tall

" here it comes be ready " mark said taking a stance ( normally this is stronger when there's water around me but there are water particles here just not a lot but still better then nothing ) mark thought and the bear then raised one of its paws into the air and began to slam it down

" crap... **Multiple Sword Style: Charging Ox!** " blade then dashed into the air as an aura of an ox appeared. Blade then intercepted the bears attack with brute force and right now it was a rest of strength that didn't last long as blade was slammed into a wall of stone creating a massive impact crater.

" **Blade no!** " mark yelled out and disapproved that his friend was dead while and while angered the green scales appeared on mark and his eyes changed into green slits

" your going down smokey! " zack yelled out as he jumped into the air and realized that he's was going to be vulnerable in the mid air because he knew the bear would be able to strike him

" **mark give me some cover!** " sack yelled out and mark obliged " **Shogun shark fist!** " mark then punched in the bears direction and immediately the shockwave hitted it making the bear stumble back a bit.

" Try this on for size! **Twin Tiger Shark Claw!** " zack then swiped both of his claws in the bears direction creating ten blades composed of wind but the beast was smarter then they thought because it swiped it's left claw knocking away zack's attack and formed its right paw into a fist and punched zack into the left side of the canyon walls creating a ruble trail.

Before the bear turned to mark he was gathering the particles of water in the air and formed two orbs of water on both palms of his hands " **" Water Bomb x2!** " mark then threw both of the water orbs and they both exploded on impact creating two giant surges of water.

* * *

In the distance an old man was walking on the top of the canyons just having a nice walk until he heard two explosions and saw the giant bear in the distance " of for the love of god Ben " the man muttered to himself frustrated and started to run in that direction.

* * *

Despite being in pain right now zack got up thanks to his sheer will " **Water Boosters!** " zack then shot forward with two streams of water shooting from under his feet. Using the streams of water to his advantage to get closer tone bear it tried to grab him but he easily maneuvered it **" Jet Shark!** " zack landed a clean punch right in its face " hey mark! Let's seize this moment to our advantage " blade said while getting and ignoring the fact that he had two broken ribs but that didn't stop him from switching Gyaos and drawing Thrasher then placed the tip of the blade on the ground.

" **Multiple Sword Style: Ground Viper!** "

" **Sea Dragoon Horn Missile!** " Mark was then coated a spiral of water and shot forward while Blade spun with his swords in the front creating a flame vortex and an aura of a viper appeared.

the two of them then shot forward and they both hit the bear right in the stomach " **Double Serpent Takedown!** " with the force of their new combined attack the bear was sent flying back into a rock wall causing a rock slide and burying the giant beast.

" Is he dead yet? " blade said barely able to stand up and was using one of his swords as support

" I'm not sure " zack said sitting down while mark had a bad feeling.

The ground started to shake and the rocks were blown away and the bear was now furious and released a loud roar that actually shook the entire island

" no way after all that it's standing? " zack said in disbelief " dam it I can't freakin move that last technique took the last of my energy " blade said stating truth because he was in no shape to use another technique.

The bears size seemed to increase because now it was over seventy feet tall and it began to charge and while that happened it seemed to be giving off some sort of red energy emitting from its body ( this is no normal animal " guys stay back I got this one "

" what no mark- " zack wasn't able to finish because now he was now charging the bear with both of the palms of his hands glowing bright green and he jumped into the air " I ain't going that easy too **Sea Dragoon Dragon Rush!** " he crashed both of his hands on the bears head sending his skidding back at least twenty feet while the bears attack did the same exact thing to mark.

( holy crap that thing strong ) zack was in utter disbelief that there an animal this strong existed even if there were this is a clear example of all the unusual creatures their going to see and you never know what they can do.

mark smirked as he glared at the bear while it glared right back at him clearly impressed by how strong this human is.

Before the fight would continue it stopped " **Ben! that's enough!** "

 **To be continued**

 **Next Time: Help wanted!**

 **unexpected people in need?**

 **so did all enjoy it because I did loved the cliffhanger, funny thing is I finished this chapter but it didn't properly save so I had to it over again from scratch so it was a pain in the ass to fix. But yeah I'm already starting to work on the next chapter but it will take a little time so be patient.**

 **and I would really appreciate a review to tell me how I'm doing so until next time**

 **G King Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys ready for more of my one piece story? Cause I'm having a freakin blast writing this story and spuriously the bear I think it's pretty catchy and original even if you all disagree but your all probably bored with me talking so let's sails that'll lead us to adventure!**

* * *

 **Previously on One Piece Pirates Destiny**

 **Zack: as soon as we got onto Big island we thought we could relax and take it easy**

 **Blade: but that all changed due to the fact that there are insect animal hybrids on the island and we even got chased by a giant bear!**

 **Zack: but before it could kill us this weird old man appeared so what the hell's going on!?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Help wanted!**

 **unexpected people in need?**

" **Ben! that's enough!** " a mighty voice called out and everyone turned to face the direction wear it came from including the bear who seemed to recognize the voice.

They looked up and saw that it was an old man most likely in his early sixty's he had a long brown beard with a little bit of gray on it his eyes were brown and his skin was choice of cloths was a light brown western short fringed leather jacket with pants to go with it lastly he wore brown running boots and he had a rifle strapped over his shoulder.

the old man jumped landed on the bears back and slid down on the ground. once he was on the ground he glared at the giant bear " dam it ben these are strangers that's no way to treat people you know that " the man scolded the bear who's name seemed to be Ben lowered its head down in shame and seemed to shrink down in size being the average bear size.

Mark, Zack and Blade had faces of shock and their jaws practically fell to the ground ( yep that is not a normal bear ) mark thought as his theory was true and the old man and ben walked up to them.

Ben looked away in shame and when it did the old man hitted the bear right in the head " well go on say your sorry " the man said pointing at the trio. ben then slowly approached them and bowed down in apology but after words it went up to mark and gave him an actual bear hug " whoa I didn't see that coming " mark exclaimed as the bear left the hug and went back to the old mans side.

" I'm terribly sorry about that the bear right here this Ben and my names Adam " he then extended out his arm and shook hands with the trio " no problem if it was a misunderstanding I'm Mark and the fish man right next to me that's Zack " " how you doing? " zack said giving him a peace sign.

" my names BladeStar but I prefer everyone calls me Blade for short " " ha ha well now what bring you all here? " adam was curious " well were on an adventure and this is the first island we explored " mark started to explain

" so your all pirates huh? " adam said raising an eye brow but seeing they were about to panic he calmed them down " ah don't worry I know good pirates when I see them as for the bad ones well you get it " adam said pointing to his rifle and ben. " okay quick question is their a village anywhere on this island? " zack asked because he wanted treatment

" well your in luck there's town on the other side of the canyon and from the looks of ben ruffled you boys up pretty good "

* * *

After wards the trio were now being lead by Adam and his bear Ben. after traveling through a massive cavern that lead to an a entire town that had cliff houses all around the area and in the streets people were trading goods selling animal skins and hides. so that meant people relied on the valuables provided on the island the animals for meat, the trees for wood and fruit and the reservoirs a perfect clean source of water.

" wow nice town you got here " blade complemented while looking around " it may not seem like much but this is home " adam exclaimed as he continued to lead them through town but the further they got people started to give them the look.

( looks like they don't trust passing traveler's ) zack thought as they continued to walk until they arrived at adam's home. it looked more like a massive hut then a house and it had a big side door on the side for ben so that he could enter including two chimneys on the roof.

" alright you two get on those beds and I'll patch you both up " adam said going into another room while mark helped out his friends and ben just rolled over on his back.

* * *

" phew wow this the first time anybody got the best out Big Ben " adam said while wrapping blades waist in bandages while zack was laying down in bed " but you sir your officially bens equal " adam said referring to mark " thanks I guess and what am I laying against? " mark now just noticed that he was laying his head on something and then he heard breathing.

" oh your just laying on ben " adam said while finishing the wrapping on blade and when he said that mark turned his head to the side and he was right in bens face " how you doing? " he asked and ben growled in response

" hey speaking of witch what's that bear how come it keeps getting bigger and then he gets smaller? " zack was very curious and so were his friends " well you see many years ago ben's mom was killed so he was an orphaned cub but there was a certain reason why people ran away from him " they thought about it for a moment until mark figured it out " could be that he ate a devil fruit? "

" yep that's just about right..." adam said while pouring himself a cup of coffee and brought out three more cups and a large bowl " you see Ben ate the Size size fruit and that devil fruit allows the eater to either increase or decrease their size " he explained while pouring coffee in the other three mugs including the large bowl.

" so that explains how he seems so big " zack exclaimed as he was given a mug of coffee " yep you be surprised of what ben can do " adam said while handing blade a mug " hey what's up with the animals on this island anyways? " blade asked while adam gave the bowl of coffee to ben.

" I don't really know, in fact no body does " " wow that's strange " mark stated.

" hey Adam? "

" yes mark "

" how come everyone looks like they were on edge? " mark asked him and he looked at him " so you noticed ".

" yeah its just that feeling " " well your right " " so what's going on around here? " zack asked.

" you see two days ago twenty five people just disappeared and most believe that pirates are the reason why they disappeared but..."

" but what? " now mark wanted really wanted to know " all of them happened at random times and random places ".

mark placed his hand on his chin " hmmm well its not very normal for pirates to do that, but what we got here its all planned and that means were not dealing other pirates here "

" what do you mean? " blade was confused and ben was now rolled over on his back after drinking all that coffee " these events have to be well though of so adam this means were going to deal with slave traders "

 **To continued**

 **Next Time: Hunt on Big island!**

 **future comrades already?**

 **Duh duh what do you guys think about that? and Big Ben and Adam ring any bells? but yeah I'm having fun time doing this and the ideas that just came from my head and yep the chapters short but I guarantee you everyone that the story will continue getting better now that's enough for me here**

 **so until next time**

 **G King out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys ready for some of this one piece story? Well then let's set the sails and get started to continue this adventure**

 **Chapter 9 Hunt on Big Island!**

 **Future comrades already?**

Everyone was surprised by what Mark said especially Adam " hold on how do you know it's slaves? " now adam was starting to grow suspicious

" back at a home me and Zack we've dealt with slave traders and when we did that we understood how they work " mark explained taking a sip of coffee " huh that's pretty good " he muttered to himself.

" he's actually right slave traders do that and from everything you told us there defiantly are some on this island " zack said a little disgusted because just like mark he hated slavery because in that world people have no rights at all and their so called nobles treat them as an object not a human being especially to fish and merfolk.

" but why here though? " blade didn't understand slavery just as much as he hated it also

" it all happens at random places across the world East Blue, West Blue, the South and North Blue including the Grand Line itself and elsewhere there's always a slave trader when you least expect it " mark stated because he he knew the felling all to well.

" If that's the case then they might have already left " Adam said fearing the worst " not entirely true there "

they all looked at mark in confusion " what you thinking? " zack has known him for a long time and there's one thing that mark specializes in figuring complicated tasks and few other things in particular

" in very rare cases like this some slave traders would actually clean an entire island clean of people "

" if that's true doesn't the government investigate those incidents? " Adam asked because he knows plenty of marines that made a name for themselves " no, it's true however that they would investigate the incidents but there are a lot of dark secrets they don't want the world to know, but these incidents don't happen in major islands that's heavily populated it only happens in islands like this one "

" because it's a rural island " blade figured that one out " you got the answer there ".

" Well what are waiting for? let's hunt them down " zack said while getting up " I second that option cause those mess with my people are gonna have something coming to them " Adam says as he loaded his rifle and Ben got up and walked right next to mark and made a very low growl that meant I'm going.

" well en it's settled Adam were going to help " Adam was dumbfounded that these pirates are offering help and saw his younger self along with his friends ( I wonder if there are more pirates like these ) " you sure this ain't your problem kid ".

Mark then gave him a grin " absolutely I can't stand the thought of somebody's whole life is ruined by being owned by one of those celestial pigs "

" I sure as hell don't trust the government one bit and these slave traders they just made this personal "

" I don't like pirates cause there greedy but world nobles and slavery I hate more " blade said tightly griping on one of his swords.

" I thank you, so what's the plan? " Adam asked and mark started to think " from how it appears I would say that they only strike at night time so I say that me, you and Ben go look for their camp " Adam and Ben nodded their heads.

" What about us? " zack thought he was gonna get a piece of the action and so did blade

" there going to try to take people so it will be both of your jobs to protect them and all the scum bags... do what you both do best "

" alright but be careful " " don't worry man we'll hold down the fort while you guys go kick some ass " zack and blade acknowledged.

" Good but first Adam is there a place where usually people take shelter during harsh storms? "

" yeah there are multiple " " good tell everyone to head their and also tell them there getting their getting back their friends "

 **And Then**

After the plan was discussed and along with everything else Mark along side with Adam and Ben were now scouting the island to try to find what they were looking for.

so far there has been no luck " wow this island is pretty big " mark said still looking around as he used Ben as living form of transportation since he is able to increase its size

" that's how the island got its name in the first place " Adam said examining the ground for any signs of traveling " hey I was really curious how the animals get like this? I know you already told me know body really knows but I'm just really curious "

" like I said know one knows how they got like that but not all the animals are like that, although my theory is that something or someone released these mutated animals on the island long long ago "

" that's quite a theory you got there " " thanks, hey kid com down here " Adam said waving to mark to come down witch he obliged by sliding down off Ben.

" you see this? " Adam said pointing to some tracks " hmmm this is fresh so that means they went through not to long ago " " heh I'm impressed that you know these things "

" well hunting for animals back home can come in handy, now these tracks lead north "

" nothing much in that area only a bunch of wolf ants " Adam exclaimed as he hopped on bens back

" well either them or the other guys take your pick " mark said as he jumped onto bens back.

Thanks to bens sense of smell they were able to follow the tracks to a ocean clearing they stayed down low enough to that no body would see them while Ben shrank to the size of hamster much to marks surprise.

the three of them quietly peeked over the ledge and they saw everything hundreds of slave traders all of them moving in people in cages and their were so many of people there trapped in cages and some we're even being beaten just for amusement.

Seeing all these people really made him sick even if wanted to help all these people they were out numbered and the traders could easily use the slaves as hostages they needed to come up with a plan.

" kid duck down " Adam said diving down and using the thick brush as cover because two of them were passing right by them

" man we got some good ones " " yeah we do, except for that one in particular that was a hard one to get " " wait minute the savager? " " that's the one she's in the most well built cell, cell Number **2** " " how about number 1? " " you don't wanna know ".

One of the goons said as he had a look of fear in his eyes and once they were gone Mark, Adam and Ben for back up " hmmm hey adam? can Ben shrink in size too? "

" yeah he can if he shrinks his speed increases dramatically and when he increases in size his strength increases as we'll including his skin becomes harder then steel why? "

 **Bens PoV**

Ben was now the size a rat a really fast one at that. Mark gave him a mission to find cell number **2** and give the prisoner this note he knew it was going to be risky but they need all the help they could get.

Strapped on bens back was a folded piece of paper and a small pen so that way once Ben gets to the prisoner he'd show the proposition and the prisoner would reply back if they were in or out.

ben had never seen this many people and he didn't like them at all because they giving off bad vides, even though he was a bear Ben was able to understand human language very well so he could tell all of these poor people were going through right now.

He silently moved around so nobody would notice him after a few minutes of searching and a few of the prisoners tried to eat him he finally found cell number **2.**

He then entered the cell was a little surprised to see that it was a woman. However she wasn't normal her hair was dark purple and her skin was gray and her eyes were eyes light orange. ( have any of you guys ever seen One Piece Strong World? the white and green striped dress robin wore that's what she's wearing only except its bright blue ).

The strangest thing to Ben was that she smelled just like a fish but he knew that she needed to receive the note. He crawled over to her and nuked her leg and when that happened she looked down wondering what it was

" what the? " she noticed the note,unfolded it and began to read it

 **If you want freedom we'll need your help to take these guys down and free the other slaves**

 **reply back if your willing to help us or not your choice**

The girl was surprised to hear that and seizing the chance she grabbed the pen and wrote on the back of the paper folding it and tieing it back on Ben.

" give this to who ever offering to help us " she said petting while petting bens head.

 **Pov over**

After waiting for a few minutes Ben came back running up the hill with two sets of keys in his mouth witch made mark smile that he completed his mission " well done Ben " mark exclaimed taking the keys and grabbing the note.

He unfolded it and read the reply **Ill oblige to help you out but you better hurry there heading out tomorrow as for my name it's Kora**

" well what he say? " Adam said while scouting out the area with his rifle " she said that she's willing to help us " mark said answering his question and searching his pockets for the mini transponder snail he has to keep in touch with Zack.

Hearing that made Adam raise an eyebrow " a woman huh? " he said a little impressed and then nudged mark in the shoulder " hey kid down there, I think he's on who's in charge " he said pointing at the clearing.

Mark then used his enhanced vision and saw three guys in particular who stood out the most.

one of them was really tall a man in his late twenties he had a short beard that had no hair just only a curled mustache that showed his hard figure and he had a blindfold around his eyes. His choice of clothing was only a pair of large orange strap pants and hanging over his back was a large short spike mace.

this one was really short he was at least in his middle color of his hair was black and it was long, so long intact his banes covered over his choice of clothing was a brown zigzagged pattern shirt that had long one long sleeve on the right and the left one was short.

The third man was the one who had the most look of murder in his eyes. At least in his early thirties was hooded with a mouth piece so he couldn't make out his face but he did noticed that there was a tattoo of a small black cloud on the left of his forehead. His choice of clothing along with his hood was a long grey jacket that had red patterns shaped like spikes.

" is it the one that with the hood? " mark asked

" uh huh that's one he's got to be their leader " Adam stared and finally found the mini transponder snail.

" it's most likely that it's not just the three of those guys we have to worry about, but I'll inform the others "

 **on the other side**

Zack and Blade were siting on the roofs of a few buildings in the town square and kept their eyes out on anybody who looked suspicious

" hey zack? "

" yeah? "

" they've been gone for a while now you really think there alright? "

" he'll be just fine "

" sorry but I was just.. "

" it's alright you were just worried there's nothing wrong that, right now he should be calling "

purupuru...purupuru zack grinned hearing his mini transponder snail ringing. Speaking of the devil " he took it out of his pocket and answered it

" hey mark that you? "

 **" yeah it's me "**

" you'd find the people? "

 **" we did and there's quite a few of them "**

" you want us to head over there and help you out? "

 **" no stay there were going to get some help "**

" wait come again help? "

 **" there's no time to explain, now listen carefully here's the plan "**

 **To Be continued**

 **Next Time: Marks Ridiculous plan in action!**

 **Help from another shark and a bunch of misfits?**

 **Well what's you all think of that? I decided to make something interesting in these next few chapters and since I really hate the Celestial Dragons and there slavery that's how the idea came to be and trust me next chapter is going to be good**

 **well that's enough I'm finishing this chapter before my parents try to take my I pad from my cold dead hands**

 **so until next time**

 **G King Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**well guys here's another chapter of my one piece story and I have a good feeling about this one so I hope you'll all like it and as usual I don't own one piece even though that would be cool but sadly I don't hell I would live in it and do the things my Oc does like forming his crew. But enough talk let's set the sails!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Marks Ridiculous plan in action!**

 **Help from another Shark and misfits?**

It was now night time and the trio of Mark,Adam and Big Ben were hiding out and waiting. Mark was on watch so he made sure not to doze off to sleep.

He was about to until he saw at least fifty men passing right by them the muscle guy including the little one was part of that group and it looked like that they wanted to finish this job and they were a little angry for some reason.

Once they were gone out of sight he woke up Adam and Ben and brought out his transponder snail to communicate with Zack

" hey zack this mark respond "

 **" go ahead man "**

" there sending the dogs to the village "

 **" how many of them? "**

" there's at least fifty but be careful two of them aren't normal "

 **" thanks for the heads up everyone is out of town so we'll be okay and we'll also have the edge of an ambush so it'll be alright "**

" alright we're gonna get started at our end and you two just promise me this "

 **" what? "**

" don't die "

 **" oh you know we won't "**

the transponder snail then shuted off and and mark putted it in his pocket.

" okay Adam stay up here and give me cover " " don't worry kid I got your back " Adam said getting into position ready to provide cover fire once it started.

mark then looked towards Ben who had the sets of keys in his mouth " okay lead me to her ".

 **Then**

thanks to bens good memory he lead mark through a few short cuts and knocked out five Garuda along the way he needed to find this kora and see if she really was willing to help them.

mark and Ben poked there heads out of the corner and looked around. They his again and Ben dashed across across and nodded his head to the side meaning come on and mark did. " okay Ben witch way? " Ben then dashed to the right and despise him being the size of a hamster he was pretty fast.

Before they could enter mark and ben heard some one talking to himself " dam it where the hell are the keys at!? " mark then snuck up behind him and before the guard had any time to react mark putted him in a choke hold with his hand over his mouth " ssh,ssh,ssh, go to sleep " mark said as he knocked the guard unconscious and threw him into a storage room locking the door on the way out.

Mark then saw all the cells and began to search for cell number 2 " kora? Hey where are you at? Kora? " he called quietly and then a hand reached out and grabbed him

" over here " mark jumped as she then indentifyed herself " you scared the shit out of me " he said turning on a lantern and got a good look at her.

From the look she had she thought that he was thinking of her as just some freak but instead he smiled and held out his hand

" I haven't introduced myself properly names Mark " " Kora " she said introducing herself " Ben give me the keys " he said snapping his fingers and the bear had grown back to his original size and gave him the keys.

" what is that thing? " she asked because she's never seen a bear before and mark was still looking for the keys. Eventually he found it " ah here it is " he exclaimed as he began to unlock the cell and once he entered he immediately began to unlock the shackles on her legs " aren't you scared of me? "

" why would I be? " he said as the final shackle was unlocked

" cause I'm a fish person " " I don't see a fish or a monster I only see another person in need of help I'm not one those people " he said while helping her up.

" I thought all humans were heartless " she said while following mark as he was being lead by Ben " not all of us are like that there's good and bad people in this world that's all their there is to it, but will you really help us? "

she nodded " hmmm just tell me what needs to be done " " do you remember the ship that brought you and the other slaves here? "

" uh huh "

" we need to take out that ship that way there escape route can be taken care of "

" I gotcha just leave that to me " " also not be rude what type are you? "

"oh I get it since were usually part of a certain type of fish well a I'm Thresher shark fish woman "

" that's pretty cool "

" thanks but what about you and that thing? ".

" me and Ben are gonna take these guys down and second he's a bear " mark stated and answered kora's question at the same time " well in that case go to cell number **1** "

" why? "

" I know the person that's in there so he'll help you out take down these slave traders, or he'll just kill you " she said laughing nervously at that last sentence and that didn't seem to help mark.

" I don't have any choice do I? "

" nope " she said flatly

" well in that case Ben I got a job for you " he said and then the bear turned around to listen " I need you to go help her out to freeing those people once she's done with the traders ship, so be sure to protect her understand? " he growled in response meaning yes " good bear " he said while petting him and then mark went to search for cell number **1.**

* * *

 **with Ben and Kora**

They snuck around the area that way they could avoid being caught unlike that last route ben showed mark the duo didn't run into any guards yet so that was good. kora then jumped into the water while ben shrunk down and quickly made for the dock where the ship was at.

when kora got into the water both of her legs instantly transformed into a very long shark tail but that was because the top part of her tail was really long due to being part Thresher shark. when she got to the boats side she quickly started to think

( hmmm what could push this thing into the shore ) she then started to examine it ( I would use my strength but those guys did something to me, that's no wonder I couldn't break the chains ).

while thinking she spotted a small school of whales passing by in the distance ( that's it! ) she then started to call them with a sound wave **( for those that are confused mermaids have the ability to talk to fish and marine life in the ocean, and for a fish person to do it is a little rare considering only a few have ever been able to do it )**

within a few minutes Kora kindly asked the whales to push the ship to the shore and they surprisingly obliged.

* * *

 **on Marks end**

mark entered a very large room that had a very large cell door and in it was a man wearing a bowler cap and a pair of black shorts. the man appeared to be in his early forties, he was very large and very muscular. he had a little short beard on his chin and there was a small peace symbol on his left shoulder and a large capital X on his right. he easily stood at least thirteen feet tall absolutely enormous.

mark was shocked to see that he had a collar on his neck supported by six chains on both sides along with both of his arms chained down to the floor including his legs that were chained to the wall.

mark then approached the cell and the man took two sniffs

" what the hell you want? " the mans voice was very deep and bulky clearly showing that he was pissed off.

mark opened the cell and entered the man looked down and stared at him with confusion and distrust " huh? your not one of those dam slave traders "

" no I'm not, my name is Mark Black Field and I'm here to free all of you " he said explaining

" I don't buy it "

" look I want help you but I'll need your help first ".

the man glared at him and grunted " what's your offer? "

" you'll be a free man and I wont ask for nothing in return you'll be able to go home if you want anything, but I need your to take these guy's down "

" hmmm " the large man thought for a moment and then grinned " heh you got yourself a deal kid " mark then nodded his head and began to unlock the shackles on his legs. " hey by the way what's your name? " he asked while finishing up with the leg shackles allowing the man to stand

" why do you care? " he asked curiously

" well I introduced myself and I would like to know who you are " mark said while unlocking one of the chains for his arms and quickly finished the other one " there we go just let get this- "

" no kid " the man cutted him off " I need to get myself a little workout first " the man then used his free arms and grabbed the collar.

he then began to pull and very slowly the metal started to bend and bolts started to pop off it and within a few minutes with pure strength alone he broke the collar and throwed the pieces into the wall " to answer your question my name is X Hornet "

" X? doesn't that mean your related to the pirate X Drake? "

" indeed I'm his cousin "

and then all the sudden his upper body started to change his face then started to get a reptilian look gaining a crest and three horns sprouted two from his head and one on the tip of his nose. his skin turned into dark brownish scales and a tail slammed onto the ground and his feet turned flat and rounded. once he was done mark was freakin amazed by what he saw literally there was a humanoid Triceratops before him.

" let's get going "

* * *

 **At the village**

the men who were sent to fetch the rest of the villagers were ransacking the homes and so far there hasn't been a sign of anyone around.

" dam it, first one of those dam guards loses the keys and now this, talk about a load of bull shit "

" aw shut up Grundy this is your fault to begin with " the short one insulted the tall one who's name was apparently Grundy

" how is this my fault Ralph! " grundy said now really pissed off and was in a head lock

" simple dumbass you were to busy taking a nap when you were supposed to be on watch! "

" **take back that shit!** "

" **oh yeah make me!** " they were then about to fight until they heard screaming.

" aw hell we'll settle this later! " ralph said as he and his accomplice ran to were the screaming came from.

when they arrived all there men were knocked out with BladeStar standing in the middle with Gyaos on his shoulder without a care in the world

" who the hell are you!? " grundy yelled demanding an answer

blade turned around and pointed at them " simple where the assholes who's putting you pieces of shits out of business "

" that's just about right " they both turned to see Zack on the roof cleaning his teeth with a tooth pick " but actually I prefer your worst nightmares ".

* * *

 **Back at the camp**

the man with the hood was walking with a guard still discussing what to about those missing keys and everything else on the island

" sir we still have enough for more hauls "

" that maybe true but what those snobs want are people and all sorts of shit to get to do what ever the hell they please, and I demand to know where the hell are the keys!? "

" there still missing and were working as fast we can to make doubles " the man tried to explain hoping to calm down his boss maybe even stop him from killing him.

" well that's not good enough! you will ether do it faster or you'll be the animals dinner tonight "

the guard was now truly afraid " ye- yes right away sir! " he said standing up and his boss started to walk away " but sir we may be dealing with pirates " he reported to him. the hooded figure then stopped everyone was looking because they had an idea about what he was going to do. the figure then turned around no body could tell but he was smiling like a mad man underneath the mask he then extended out his outward

" you took the words right out of my mouth " he said before his fingers turned into spiked whips and wrapped around the guards body " to bad for you " he then pulled slicing the gaurds body who managed to stay alive while his fingers returned to normal

" why? " the guard said not understanding " every one is worth something, however your worth nothing **Whip Pistol...** " his arm then turned a sharp pointed whip that pierced right through the guards chest and retracted it.

" know where was I? " the hooded figure began to talk to himself when all the sudden Hornet bursted right threw a massive wall releasing a loud roar of anger and knocked away a lot of guards at the same time.

Surprisingly enough dozens of insect animals began to pour out of the hole hornet made Beetle-Moles, Wolf-Ants, Tiger-Moths, hell there were even Armadillo/Scorpions and they were all angry as they fought all of those men while hornet lifted a giant cage and threw it a bundle at them and then charged at a whole horde with his horns lowered down sending them all flying.

In the distance the hooded figure saw his own ship being pushed into the shore by an entire school of whales.

" **what the hell is going on!** " the man yelled out in anger while the same time whipping away any animal who tried to take him down.

mark walked out of the hole and found his target " hey you! " mark called out and got the hooded figures attention " Armen Karma the Trapper your mine! " mark said as he shot forward and landed a blow across the face but armen skidded back a few feet and regained his balance

" you want a fight me? " he exclaimed as his left hand morphed into multiple whip like tentacles and marked skin turned into green scales

" **Bring it on! "**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Time: Intense Battles Blade Vs Solemen Grundy and Zack Vs Ralph the sharp needle!**

 **Kora's mission! Free the slaves!**

 **Well if it's terrible to you all I don't care I always try different endings like cliff hangers and stuff like that so I'm trying to be a little bit more creative that's all I've been trying to do**

 **well until next time**

 **G King out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone here's another amazing chapter for Pirates Destiny! Just as usual I hope everyone has a good time now enough talk let's set the sails!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Intense Battles Blade Vs Solemen Grundy and Zack Vs Ralph the sharp needle**

 **Kora's mission to free the slaves!**

Zack and Blade knew they had to fight theses opponents to protect the villagers and they needed to be their if Mark failed so losing to them wasn't an option.

" Argh! " Grundy yelled as he slammed down his mace on BladeStar who managed to keep blocking them with his swords Gyoas and . But do to the sheer size and strength blade was having a hard time plus he was slower then usual because he still had those broken ribs he got from fighting Big Ben

" **Heavy Slam!** " grundy yelled out as he swung his mace to the side

" **Multiple Sword Style: Charging Ox!** " blade dashed forward while an aura of an Ox appeared hitting the mace head on and sended grundy flying into a building.

( hmmm this guys strong I need to finish him quickly as I can ) blade said as he was quickly preparing to take another stance

" ha ha that's good now then let's really get this started " grundy said as he shot forward slammed and slammed down his mace with blade blocking it

" **Sucker Punch!** " using blades blind spot grundy punched him and sensed him crashing into a building " heh now we're even "

" your not even worth shit " blade said as he reappeared behind grundy and attempted to get him from behind only for him to block it with his mace.

" There's the spirit **Sucker Punch!** " Grundy punched again only for blade to intercept it

( this is not going to be easy )

* * *

while Blade was busy dealing with Grundy, Zack was having his share with the other enemy called Ralph as they battled on the roof top

" **Tiger shark claw!** " zack swiped his claw and created five blades composed of air at Ralph who only laughed

" ha! " he yelled while intercepting the attack with his tiger claw weapon " take this! **Needle Gun!** " from his long sleeve he fired hundreds of sharp needles at zack who quickly jumped to the next roof top.

Afterwards zack then began to form the water particles in his hands " **Shark Shuriken's!** "

zack then threw shuriken's composed of water but as they got closer the blades of the stars multiplied into thousands of small tiger sharks

" heh heh no dice! **Needle Storm!** " millions of needles fired from Ralph's body destroying the sharks and zack got hit with a few of them " **Needle Gun!** " ralph fired more needles from his long sleeve

" **Water Boosters!** " two streams of water shoot from under his feet giving him a chance to evade the attack.

" #cough# what the hell did you do to me? " zack questioned him as he coughed up a little blood and began to shake a little

" heh that's the power of the **Needle Needle Fruit** not only does it allow me to make needles shot out of my body anything it touches it stimulates the muscles making it harder to move "

" that explains it " zack said while getting up and growling against the pain " so what I've been given an order " then his claws extended out and he used the sharp stone to sharpen them " and that order was kick your ass "

* * *

 **on Kora's end**

Together with Big Ben they were knocking out hundreds of guards most of it was bens work but when she got back her bow staff she's much more stronger.

While Ben was keeping the gaurds occupied she went to the where the other prisoners were being held.

Upon entry sixteen guards were in the way with dart guns " remember Fang wants her alive! Now fire! " the guards then began to fire tranquilizer darts at kora who began to spin her weapon at a astounding rate blocking and even knocking back the darts. When the darts hit the guards they fell asleep

" humph, dumb asses " she said as she continued to run through the hall ways until she found where all the prisoners were at.

They began to cheer that someone escaped and started shouting " yeah! " " let's us out! " " what are you waiting for come on! " she then began to unlock the cells and passed a few keys to the prisoners as they went to the other cells to help Kora free all the prisoners

* * *

 **with mark**

he was now fighting against Fang but it proved to be a challah because of Whip whip fruit powers, that didn't mean he wouldn't back down.

" **Whip Lash!** " fangs whip tentacles then started to hit and destroy everything in their path while mark kept on dogging them. He used the walls to run on and then jumped in his direction

" **Shogun shark fist!** " mark then punched toward fang who pretty soon was sent crashing into a pile of metal

" haha your a worthy prize I wonder how much I'll get for you? " fang exclaimed while getting up while mark took another stance with a hard glare

" your days are over fang, you won't be selling anybody else ever again "

" care to try? **Whip Snakes!** " dozens of sharp edged whip tentacles began to shoot towards mark

" **Ocean strike!** " mark then punched forward creating a shockwave that knocked back fangs attack.

And as they retracted back to its host mark saw one of fangs arms was in the ground " now squeal in pain..."

Then all the sudden thousands of whip tentacles burnt see out of the ground " **Octo Whip lash!** " the tentacles began to rapidly hit mark who doing his best to fend them off but their was just too many to block.

The tentacles went back into the ground and retracted back into fangs arm who had a evil grin hidden under his mask " give it up its useless to resist "

" skrew you " mark said standing up and ready to go again " I'm not going down, that'll be you "

* * *

 **Back to the others**

" **Head smash!** " Grundy tried to head but blade who only jumped on his head and proceeded to jump away making grundy crash into the stone.

" ha moron! " blade insulted him and grundy's head was stuck in the stone for a few seconds before he got it out and he was all pissed

" **your gonna pay!** " he then jumped into the air landing behind blade and then swung his mace down with such tremendous force. Blade quickly turned around and blocked it while the result of the impact leveled out the ground

( dam he's so freakin strong! ) blade thought while barely managing to hang on " open again **Sucker Punch!** "

( no you don't! ) blade then kicked grundy's mace into the air and planted both of his swords in the ground " **No Sword Style: Ox force!** " blade intercepted the fist after a few seconds blade over powered Grundy making him crash into a massive wall of stone.

Blade then picked up his swords out of the ground as he watched grundy fall onto e ground making a loud landing.

( is he done? ) blade said narrowing his eyes not entirely convinced that he was down for the count. And his suspicions were right as he got back up and to blade ( holy crap that's got to be the one person who has the most anger issues )

" I never forgive! **Never!,never! Never!, never! I will smash into a million pieces!** " grundy then began to glow a grayish color and lunged forward grabbing blade before slamming him onto the ground and tried punch him but he rolled to the side and jumped back to give him some space

( he's to strong maybe this idea will help " Zack! Zack come over here! " he called out

* * *

Ralph kept firing his needles so zack could barley even get close to him and even if he did land a hard blow it would only hurt his hand and at rate zack was going he wasn't gonna last much longer.

" **Twin Tiger Shark Claw!** " zack swiped both his claws creating ten blades composed of air

" not good enough **Eagle Needles!** " hundreds of needles shot out from ralph's body and they all went straight for zack and the blades of wind were easily vanquished.

" ah crap " zack exclaimed as he began to run and then got infront of a stone wall and just at the right moment he backflipped jumped over the wall making the needles hit the stone instead of him.

" Crafty one aren't ya? " ralph exclaimed before stabbed into zack's shoulder with a large needle that was made from his arm through the wall.

He grunted in pain and quickly shot forward with two streams of water shooting for under his feet.

( I'm not going to keep this up for much longer ) then zack heard blade calling for him " hang on blade I'm coming! " he said as he increased his speed and Ralph began to pursue him

after using his water to get him farther zack finally got blade who was fighting blade who wa pinned down by grundy. Zack then shot forward at grundy using the water " **Jet Shark!** " zack then landed a hard blow against his face sending him flying back and crashed into a building

" you alright? " zack said as he put his back against blade keeping an eye out for his opponent.

" zack there to strong and I'm not gonna last much longer " blade explained barley able to stand " yeah same here, hey blade I got an idea "

" what'd you have in mind? "

He grinned " ever heard of the old saying shit happens? " blade grinned as well " I gotcha but first we need one of them to get angry "

" no problem, **Hey dumb ass! over here!** " zack yelled out referring to Ralph who finally caught up

" stop right moving! " Ralph yelled while he landed " now I get to kill both of you right here and now! " and to blades side Grundy got back up and began to charge " I will now kill both you! "

As Grundy was charging Ralph prepared to fire his needles " wait " zack said as Grundy got closer " wait "

" **Eagle Needles!** " ralph then fired hundreds of needles toward zack and blade who held their ground even with Grundy a few meters away from them " **now! Smoke Shark!** " then a little water shark popes out of the ground and blew up into black smoke and when that happened a loud scream of pain was heard meaning somebody got hit by Ralph's needles.

When the smoke cleared the needle man saw who he hit and it turned out to his comrade " oh shit " he spoke as blade dashed right passed him

" **Multiple Sword Style:...** " blade said slowly as he sheathed all his blades " **Silent Crow** " once they were in blood started gushing out from Ralph's chest and then going down meaning he was defeated but not killed.

Zack however finished blades work with Grundy by first jumping into the air and not giving him enough time to react " **Shark typhoon shot!** " he then began to rapidly kick the big behemoth so fast you couldn't even say it before he slammed kicked grundy's head into the stone and knocking him out.

Once the battle was blade sat against a wall while zack lied down both of them exhausted from the fighting. Blade then took out a little canteen that had a little bit of sake, once he took it out he drank some of it and letted out a content sigh

" we're done over here " blade exclaimed before taking another sip " it's all up to mark now on his end "

" man I want to help him " zack said a little annoyed that his body wouldn't let him

" all we can do is hope for the best " with that blade took one last sip and finished it off " besides I know after facing him he won't go down without a fight "

 **To Be continued**

 **Next Time: Dragon rebelling against the tamer!**

 **A msterious enemy from long past met again?**

 **So what did you all think? I know the fights in this one might not be good but I wanted to try something a little bit different.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time**

 **G King Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here's another chapter for one piece Pirates Destiny so I sincerely hope that you will all enjoy it! Also how some of you guys feel about this fight between Mark and Fang? I will try my best to make it really intense and full of action so let's set the sails!**

* * *

 **Last time on one piece mark and his crew managed to find out where the slave traders base was located and with the help of a fish woman named kora she helped out Ben free all of the prisoners with Big Bens help. Also while Zack and BladeStar beaten some of the goons sent to the village the only opponent left is Fang Karma**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Dragon rebelling against the tamer!**

 **A msterious enemy from long past met again?**

The fight between Mark and Fang began to escalate into an all out war neither of them would let up

" yah! " mark yelled out landing a firm kick at fangs stomach while fang wrapped him up in his whip tentacles and threw him against the stone

" err persistent little bastard aren't you? " fang exclaimed while mark shot towards him with a face of rage

" **Whip slam!** " fang transformed right his arm and sent mark skidding a couple feet away from him as his left arm was once again in the ground " to slow **Octo** **Whip lash!** " once again dozens of sharp edged whip tentacles began to shoot out of the ground.

Mark did not have enough time to react as he was thrashed by all of those attacks and began to scream in pain. Once the attack was done the tentacles retracted back to fang who was a little bit surprised that mark was still standing.

" you have a lot of guts surviving that attack ( and why does he seem familiar I wonder? )

" I'm gonna lose that's for sure " mark exclaimed taking another stance and his dorsal fin blades shot out of his forearms

" oh shiny " fang mocked as he began to whirl both of his arms back " **Mass horde!** " fang then shot his arms forward and billions of whip tentacles began to make their way to mark.

marks dorsal fins began to glow " **Sea Dragoon sword swipe!** " with one slash from his dorsal fins it created a energy attack that was shaped like a massive claw mark instantly wiping out fangs attack leaving him utterly speechless.

( how did he? ) and before fang had enough time to react mark was in front of him and landed his fist right in his chest " **Reverse Shogun shark fist!** " mark then twisted the fist making the hit create a shockwave and made fang skid back quite a ways while leaving intense drag marks in the ground.

Fang then somehow knocked the shockwave away from him with his own rage " that's it! " fang yelled out and then fangs body began to transform slowly his skin began to turn black and multiple short spikes shot out of his body including dozens of whip tentacles began sprouting from behind his back. Each tentacles was at least twenty feet in length and they were swaying in the air giving them the appearance that they look alive

 **" Devils Aura: Torturer "**

( what the hell!? Paramecia type devil fruits can't do that? ) seeing marks face of shock made fang laugh like a mad man

" your surprised aren't you? I take it that you've fought paramecia type devil fruit users before but I ate the Whip Whip fruit and after a while my devil fruit awakened "

" awakened? "

" in rare occasions the powers of the devil fruit the user eats awakens increasing the users abilities and each one is different depending on what devil fruit class you've eaten, also from what I can tell your a devil fruit user your self " he then shook his head in a disapproving manner " shame you've only begun yours would have been interesting to see,if it awoken ".

fang then darted his eyes toward mark and the tentacles all pointed at mark " now hears a little taste of the power of an awakened devil fruit **Whip arrow storm!** " then all the tentacles were now homing mark while he was having a hard time defending and dodging against all of the whips.

( there's to many I can't keep up! ) mark though as he kept on knocking away the whips but pretty soon he slipped and all those tentacle to mark this was nothing compared to what he and Zack had been through.

fang kept looking at mark in disbelief cause he wouldn't go down at all no matter what he did

" why do you keep standing? also you look familiar for some reason? "

" oh you don't remember me? I don't care there were so many of us on those ships, not really surprising that people like you remember "

mark stated as he he got into another stance " now it's time for round two "

* * *

Kora's mission was complete and now with Bens help they were leading the slaves to freedom.

Now everyone was riding on bens back thanks to his devil fruit " alright Ben get us to the village! "

" **yeah!** " the slaves cheered as they were closer to becoming free from the slave traders grasp and Ben roared witch was his way of agreeing with them.

" don't let them get away! " one of the gaurd's yelled out as the the rest aimed at Ben and attempted to fire tranquilizer darts but one by one they were hit in the chest by an unknown shooter

" what the who's shooting!? " the gaurd exclaimed before being popped in the head.

Adam was up at his spot constantly shooting and reloading his rifle ( I got all your backs just keep going Ben! ) he thought as he kept firing taking out all the traders who,tried to take down Ben. He then noticed that he was almost near the hill cause that was the only way out of there to get to the village.

" Come on Ben, come on! " Adam called out as he shot more enemy's and finally Ben came up running right by him but he quickly got on him

" alright Ben! Let's go! " Adam called out and they were on their way leaving only mark to fight against fang.

* * *

" **Shogun shark fist!** " mark once again punched forward knocking away fangs tentacles and hit fang inflicting only more pain

Fang couldn't believe that he was having a hard time dealing with a mere pirate like mark but what he said that kept playing in his head over and over again ( what does he mean there were so many of us? ) then fangs eyes widened in realization ( wait he's one of the slaves me and my brother captured nine years ago! )

 **Flashback**

Fang was on a massive ship that was sailing off to an auction house somewhere in the new world for at least two months now and a younger fang was now examine the fresh catch

( heh these will all sell good ) fang thought of all. Money he was going to get Ralph came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention

" what? "

" we got a problem " his assailant explained and pointing to a black eye he just got

" witch ones? " fang exclaimed with Ralph leading the way

" these two " Ralph said as they stopped and begun to watch the fight between all of tier crew mates and the two new catches they got from the north blue.

A younger mark jumped into the air kicking a guy right up the jaw while a younger zack rolled over his back taking down two guys at once with his own kicks. a few men tried to hit mark with their swords but zack intercepted them with his claws giving mark the opportunity to use zacks back as a trampoline and round house kicked all five men into a wall.

now they were both exhausted as the men kept on coming " #pant# thanks for giving me those lessons " mark exclaimed knocking out another crew member with an uppercut

" yeah now problem " zack said while dogging some weapons swung at him but when they tried to swing their blades zack caught the blades and snapped them in half " besides " he then jumped and kicked two guys at once knocking them out " your a natural at this! ".

fang was impressed by how these two kids were able to fight so well and how they managed to take down half of his crew

" the hell you waiting for their just kids so get them! " Grundy was now starting to get agitated.

But before they the men began their assault fang started to applaud mark and sacks efforts and getting everyone's attention as he slowly walked to the both of them who had looks in their eyes meaning that they were ready to continue taking more of these guys down

" wow , you two " he paused and looked around " you are both something else aren't you? " he said continuing towards them " however..." both so fangs arms transformed into massive whips and grabbed hold of the young boys " you need to learn respect " zack then spat in his face and that seemed to anger fang.

luckily Ralph punctured there shoulders with his knock out needles making them both unconscious before fang could kill them but he threw them both in a cage and locked it. Before he,was about to order Ralph and Grundy to kill them both a member of their crew approached him and whispered something to him

" fine ( I'll kill you two later ) fang thought to himself as he entered a dark office " something you want brother? "

" I know what your planing to do fang " a dark voice answered his question not leaving the shadows

" well what do you expect? and second why is their no light ever in this room? "

" I like the dark ".

( creepy " so what are we exactly going to do with that boy and his fishy companion? "

" simple sell them together, compatibility's like theirs,is rare so they'll both have a high price at least 90 million beri's "

" but "

" no buts this is an opportunity, and if you try to lay a finger on those trophy's then I will kill you understand? ".

fang grunted and clenched his and turned around " fine " he said in a displeased manner

 **Flashback over**

" i remember you, your that kid that had that fish side kick " he exclaimed as his tent tentacles began to curl back " yeah we got a real good pay selling both of you, now I wonder how much I'll get for capturing you and all of your friends! **Whip barrage!** "

" **Sea Dragoon Horn Missile!** " mark was then coated in a spiral of warmer and shot forward dodging the all the whips and head butted him right in his stomach.

Unexpectedly all the whip tentacles began to wrap up mark and he tired to get free. Then fang made them slam mark into the ground and even dragged him across furiously before slamming him into a bunch of empty cages and then he slowly brought him closer and looked him right in the eyes " your my catch now " mark then spat blood right in his eye and that made fang even more angry as he pummeled him into the ground.

" Why do you resist? "

" shut up! There is no way I'm ever going to let you ruin anybody's else's lives! " mark yelled out while glaring directly at dang refusing to give up

" oh really? Your just some nobody who's worth only for money "

" screw you! You piece of trash! What kind of a man sells his own people and others living being as just some objects!? ".

fang then brought him close again " you wanna know why? Money that's what makes,the world and that's what it stands on! " fang stated and then for some for some reason mark began to laugh

" your a bigger idiot then you look... "

" what? "

" dreams, destiny and ideas and everyone who seeks freedom in this life that's what makes the world and you know nothing about it! "

then mark suddenly grew a very long green tail and it went directly in his face making fang confused " **First Evolution...** " mark then bit the tip of his tail puncturing it.

" What did you just- " before fang could finish bright green energy engulfed marks body and his physical appearance began to change he started to grow a little bit in size his arms began to expand into large claws along with his legs. His teeth began to grow into very long sharp fangs and his temples, cheek bones and the bridge of his nose began to expand.

Marks ears disappeared into his skull and in from the crown two long white horns that went backwards just only a few feet away from his head head.

once the transformation was done mark broke free from fangs hold and used his tale slam fang a couple feet away.

Mark then threw his head back and released a loud roar that sent a little bit of fear down his spine ( what the hell? ) fang was in utter disbelief that he transformed as well but this power was on an entire different level

" now we're fighting for real " mark then disappeared and kicked fang with a surprise attack and continued it until he was high up in the air.

( he wasn't fighting like this before! Wait was he holding back this entire time!? ) fang thought to himself while mark was even higher and above fang with his right knuckle bursting with a white colored energy " I won't lose to you! **Evolution Giga...** "

mark then shot towards fang as he was falling with such tremendous speed and landed a powerful blow to his chest " **Impact!** " mark yelled out on the top of his lungs and made fang crash back onto the ground like a giant meteor leveling out the field making it look like that their was an all out war going on.

( such incredible power ) fang thought to himself while getting up and was immensely surprised and in pain as he mark landed back forcefully on the ground

" this fight has now just got interesting " he exclaimed while beginning to ready his next attack while mark took another stance " now it's time for round three **so bring it!**

 **To be continued**

 **Next Time:Conclusion settled at long last?**

 **Onward to the next adventure with new faces!**

 **Wow this has been a long fight now hasn't it . I wanted to drag it on out a little longer for the next chapter that way I can leave a cliffhanger**

 **so how did you guys like the forms they took? I decided to get more and bizarrely creative then usual from the last chapters before so I hope that you all enjoyed it and I look forward to doing more of this story**

 **and please review to tell me how I did I'd really appreciate it even if it's negative**

 **so for now I got to go turn in and until next time**

 **G King Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone ready for some more one piece? Well if you are then come aboard and set the sails cause this chapter will begin another arc for this story for the future so I really hope that you will all enjoy this chapter and the story so far cause now I'll shut up (just kidding he-he-he-he!) enjoy the show...**

* * *

 **Last time one piece Marks battle with Fang Karma continues and as it escalates mark had to use his power of his first evolution but even with the tides turning this battle will not end until it is concluded and one of them seizes victory**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Conclusion settled at long last?**

 **Onward to the next adventure with new faces!**

The area was leveled out immensely by Marks last attack but that didn't put Fang out of the count he was still ready to fight and their power began to grow immensely

" heh with pleasure " fang responded to marks question and the two stood their for five seconds waiting for the right moment to attack. The wind gently blowed in the area and to the fighters that was their signal to continue. The two shot froward creating a massive shockwave that began to shake the ground and level out the area even more.

Mark aimed his fist right in fangs face who merely caught it and twisted his arm and tried to land a hit to the side that mark easily caught it and shot his knee upwards hitting fangs jaw upwards. Surprised by the attack and stumbled back a bit before charging forward kicking mark who easily blocked it but instantly landed a solid blow followed by a head but right into the head

" **Whip slam!** " fang once again transformed both of his arms into large whips and put them both together and slammed marks head to the side making him crash into the derby . Refusing to stay down mark charged at dang head on about to punch him but instantly disappeared and reappearing again behind him hitting fang right where his spine was " sneaky little lizard aren't you? **Whip shower!** " all the tentacles on gangs back then began to thrash mark a lot faster then he anticipated before they grabbed him and plunged him into the ground.

" **Shogun shark fist!** "mark fist then busted out of the ground and the shockwave was instantly felt as fang was sent flying into the ruble.

" **Whip tentacles!** " dozens of sharp edged whip tentacles began to shoot towards mark who took another stance ( heh ) fang laughed as he then plunged both of his arms underground " **now suffer! Whip Prison of Hell!** " with no time to react mark put both of his arms in front of him to try and endure the pain but it was more intense then it seemed " **aaahhh!** " mark screamed in pain but he needed to figure a way out and fast ( there's to many of them! And not only that I won't last much longer, think! think! That's it! ) mark then used all his strength and slammed both of his palms into the ground.

" huh? "

" if there's water then I can do this! " then water began to rage around in the area and fang was a little beyond surprise because every devil fruits weakness is water but marks was only one to be immune to that side effect " **Water Uprisng kraken assault!** " then hundreds of arms began to form out of the water and rabidly began to punch fang like there was no tomorrow making him stop his attack and giving mark the chance to attack.

mark then shot forward and landed a knee right in fangs gut followed by mark grabbing his arm and throwing him right right into the then threw one of his whips that wrapped around mark and then pulled mark towards him and hitting him right in the hut as payback from that last attack followed by fang transforming his arm and tried to stab mark into the chest but it was stopped by marks tail.

Thanks to marks control over his tail mark shoved fangs attack right into his face making him stumble back and jumped into the air kicking him away. And while he was in the air mark jumped and shoot his foot down landing a hard blow on fangs stomach.

Using the moment they both jumped back giving them both some room to breath and to prepare their next move

" heh your a good opponent, to bad you and that fish couldn't have joined my crew cause we would have made billions " fang stated impressed and regretful tone with an evil smirk to go along with it

" shut up, there's was ever no way me and Zack would ever join trash like yourself "

that ticked fang off " I'm hurt by that oh well.." Fang disappeared and repeated behind mark hitting him in the back of the neck " die "

" to bad " mark said grinning and evaporated into water " what!? Where'd he go!? " fang said looking around and noticed that there were streams of water going into the air and he was shocked to see where they all went.

" that was the **Trick shark** but this is different " mark said while all the water he gathered began forming into a giant orb that was in the center over both of his arms that were in the air and once the water stopped gathering the giant orb glowed a bright blue color " witness the sea dragons will! **Poseidon Force!** ".

mark then threw the orb only to have fang intercept the attack and began to slowly push it back but was having a really hard time doing so " no dam it! Not enough! "

" I'm impressed by your power! Cause once I'm done I'm going to hang you on my wall! " but before fang could do anything

" **Tricera Shout!** " suddenly out of nowhere Hornet roared out a sound wave that hitted fang right in his back making him lose concentration " do it now! " he yelled out and mark nodded his head and just in time this fight was finished cause he reverted back to his human form do to his first evolution having a time limit

" thanks, **Hyaaah!** " The orb then hitted fang right on the money and sended him flying but very faintly something very small came out of him before being impaled my a large spike that went right through his chest.

The fight was now over mark had emerged victorious and fell backwards out of exhaustion ( holy crap and i have to fight more people like that later on? ) he thought to himself as he looked up and saw Hornet back to his human form grining

" your sure one tough son of a gun, I'd like to really fight you but there's always next bon voyage Mark Black Field " and with that mark lost consciousness as hornet hopped onto a boat to sail and hopefully find his cousin.

After that battle Zack and BladeStar went to go get him so that way the village doctors could treat their hero's and everyone else who was hurt.

when mark did awake all the of his crew with villagers and the former slaves had a massive party and ironically some of the insect animal hybrids joined in on the fun that pretty much lasted until dawn.

* * *

Two days had passed and every one had made a full recovery with all the slave traders captured except for Ralph and Solomon Grundy somehow escaped and were jot found on the island meaning they were long gone.

Now mark and his crew were now in Adams home and began to pack all their things but decide to see where they were headed to next so they headed to the kitchen.

they rolled out the map and the three of them gathered around with Adam as usual drinking coffee along with Ben

" Rumble Valleys up next " zack pointed out on the map with blade pleased to hear that

( finally )

" well let's get on going then " mark stated

" hold on a sec guys we got a problem " adam said getting there attention " there's a massive nest of sea kings around those waters around this time of year and just one wrong move and you'll wake them up "

" aw man how are we gonna get there then? " zack asked in frustration

" ain't one of you the navigator? " Adam asked and they all tilted their heads " uh no " the three of them said at once.

Adam slapped his for head " geez how in the hell you boys getting around then!? "

" well sorry! " mark replied in anger and they all heard a doorbell ring and Adam got up

" give me a sec " he said heading towards the door.

the three of them huddled together to think " okay bad idea, so blade when does the tournament start? " zack asked

" in three days "

" then how the hell are we gonna get there then? " mark brought up the question " we need to find a navigator "

" thanks for stating obvious you idiot " blade and sack both said at once insulting mark.

" hey kid there's someone who wants to see ya " Adam called from his door way and then entered the kitchen with Kora who was now wearing a red dress and had her hair curled back a little bit

" here they are mam " Adam said heading back to his seat and kora approached them

" um excuse me but your the one who set me free right? " she asked and blade raised his sunglasses a little surprised and so was zack who bumped marks shoulder

" you know this girl? " he asked

" yeah she's the one who helped free ally those prisoners "

 **and then...**

" I didn't introduce myself properly my name is Kora, Kora Frost " she said as she drank from a cup of coffee that Adam poured and everyone was now sitting all around the table

" it's nice to meet you I'm Mark and the one right next to me this is Zack " mark said introducing his friend who did a peace sign with his fingers

" how you doing? "

" that's BladeStar but we call him blade and even though he tends to have a scowl he's a swell guy "

" shut up " blade said and then they all heard really loud slurping and they all all turned to the right and saw that it was just Ben who was enjoying coffee from his massive bowl

" uh and that bear right there that's Ben you already met him ".

" Let me guess devil fruit? "

" yep " mark instantly answered " so how'd you end up being captured? "

" well I was out and about one day some where in the south blue, and then the next you know those guys captured me by knocking me out "

" god that's terrible " zack exclaimed cause he and mark knew how that felt

" yeah and I wounded up being on that ship for two whole months, that was until you guys came along ".

" Well what are going to do now? " blade asked

" I don't know " she said lowering her head and quickly bringing it back up " what about you three though? "

" we're heading to rumble valley that way we can get some money to pay for a ship since we're trying to get to Aron City but we've only had a few delays getting there " blade explained and kora began to think for a moment

" is there a problem with getting to Rumble valley? "

" yes there is mam the easiest way to get there is through a neat of sea kings and the only other route takes a least two or three days to get there " Adam explained what he told them

" no way that's going to take to long the tournament is in three days and we're running out of time " blade explained cause he was the one in a hurry primarily to deal with his brother.

" Why are you all heading there? " kora asked a little confused and curious

" to settle some personal matters for me " blade explained while tightly griping on the massive odachi's hilt that was on his back

" and as caption this is part of our agreement " mark reminded him

" wait captain? captain of what "

" our pirate crew " zack just blurted out and both odd his crew mates were glaring at him

" really you got just blurt that out? " blade said in a threatening tone

" sorry "

" wait a minute your pirates? " kora asked out of disbelief cause most pirates she heard of we're nothing more then cruel and heartless people but to see or hear of good ones this was entirely new to her

" yeah we are but we're nothing like those bad ones including those slave traders " zack firmly stated and was elbowed in the side by mark

" I apologize for that but I assure you we only want to explore the world and attempting to fulfill our dreams " mark assured her the truth.

kora then began to have multiple thoughts rolling through her mind but she knew that she wanted to fulfill her dream and then after taking a deep breath she made her decision " excuse me but are you looking for a navigator? "

" yes we are actually " mark responded

" w- well can I join your crew? I've studied navigation ever since I was a just little girl "

" wait you can navigate? " blade said raising up his sunglasses in surprise

" yes, yes I can " she said proudly

" well are you sure I mean we might end up being wanted, and I'm not lying every pirate gets a bounty and that means there wanted by the government " mark explained that once your a pirate there's sort of no turning back.

" uh huh I'm sure you said yourself your a type of crew that wants to explore the world and fulfill your dreams " she said confidently and the three of them sweat dropped

" uh I didn't say that but yeah that's close enough " mark said a little surprised by that unexpected statement and personality " but anyways welcome aboard to the family Kora "

" family? " she was confused " you see every single member of my crew makes up our family cause that's what I see our pirate crew as " mark explained while smiling and both Zack and Blade grinned.

she then jutted smiled and began to laugh a little cause she had a little feeling that she was going to happy " I like that just tell me what to do captain "

" haha no thank you I prefer it if everyone just calls me mark " he said extending his hand witch she happily shook " okay so what are we called? " he then did his signature grin

" I honestly haven't come up with a name yet " then Blade, Zack and Kora fell on the floor anime style and instantly shot back up with zack smacking him across the head

" oh come on! You still haven't come up with a name yet! " blade yelled at mark who waved his hands in defense

" hey whoa, whoa I said I'll come up with a name I've just really busy that's all "

" uh huh bull crap "

" agreed " both zack and kora agreed wi blades statement cause they didn't buy it.

* * *

everyones stuff was all packed up and with their newest crew member and friend/navigator kora. As they began to set up the sails all the village folk and the former slaves decided to be there to say their good byes to the people and fish people who helped saved them from the slave traders.

" hey kid good luck out there! " Adam called out waving goodbye with everyone else

" thanks and we'll be sure to drop by here later on someday! " mark replied waving back with everyone else " see ya Adam! " zack called out

" hey let's have party once you get back! " one of the villagers called out " I'll take you up on that offer! " blade called out while pumping his fist into the air.

After that they were now on their way to Rumble valley but they found something unexpected on their boat

" how'd he get on here? " zack pointed out to Ben who was sleeping without an utter care in the world and on his back was a large blue backpack that probably and most likely had all his valuables inside of it.

" More like when did he get on board "

" yeah I thought we left that bear back on Big island " blade added more to koras statement. Mark was just about to say something but he then noticed a note that was tied to Bens ear, he then grabbed it and began to read what It had to say

 **Hey Kid if your reading this then that's means you've finally noticed Ben but that's why I've wrote this to tell you that during the last few days bens grown really attached to you and your crew and was begging me to let him go with you. Naturally I worry for him that's mainly because I've raised him ever since he was a little cub but I've known my entire life up to now that he didn't want to live the rest of his life on Big island so can do me a favor please look out and take good care of him because he'll do the same for you and possibly do things on other average bear has ever done before**

 **P.S future heads up he really loves coffee so be sure to buy a lot of it when you get the chance I swear he's addicted to that stuff.**

Mark couldn't help but laugh at that last sentence leaving his crew confused

" we'll looks like we got another crew member on board " mark stated while smiling

" wait what!? " zack and blade both yelled at once while okra had her hands near her face concealing a smile of happiness for some odd reason maybe cause to her she have a body gaurd.

" Yeah my decision stands "

" but what's he going to be then? Definitely not our shipwright " blade exclaimed

" relax he'll be just fine and ironically I wanted him to join our crew and make him our ship gaurd since we'll be needing all the help we can get " mark stated and turned around to see Ben who had woken up and looked at him.

" so what do say Ben friends? " mark said extending out his hand but instead Ben got up and stood and actually gave mark a real live bear did not expect that at all including zack and blade who's jaws actually dropped while kora was..." Aww " she said cause to her that was absolutely cute especially when mark returned the favor

( huh I could get used to this ) mark thought as Ben letter him go.

he then went to the front of the boat and looked off into the distance and turned around to face his growing pirate crew " well guys our journey is only just beginning cause until we get a ship and enter the Grand Line then it will really begin, we will and hopefully find more friends along the way cause like they say the more the merrier cause that's what makes a crew and that's what makes this family, just remember though there will be fights later on so no matter what look out for one another not just because your a crew ember because your a friend all of you **Now on to the next adventure over the horizon! "**

 **" yeah!** " they all cheered while Ben letter out a loud roar that shook the boat and with that there next destination awaits them and another enemy defeated or is he?

* * *

Back on big island a black object was crawling around and heading towards Fangs dead body but when you get a closer look at it the object was a beating black heart. As it got closer to fang it re entered his body and when it did he awoke with a pissed off look on his face

" this is not over yet BlackField "

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Next Time! Trouble ahead?**

 **Traveling is defiantly harder then it looks!**

 **Duh du du what did you all think of that since Halloween is this Saturday i wanted to do something cool that fits right in. And if you guys don't like the titles of next time then to bad it's mine and I'm having a fun time doing this well that's enough I'm going to bed**

 **so until next time**

 **G King**

 **Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! G. King is in the house with another chapter of my one piece story possibly the one the many few oc crew that exists in the same time line with the straw hats but you all might have figured that out cause I gave that out in the first place now as always I hope that you will all enjoy this new chapter for this story, well that's enough talk now let's go set out those sails to another adventure!**

 **Chapter 14 Trouble ahead?**

 **Traveling is defiantly harder then it looks!**

It was late at night and thanks to Marks little experience with working and cooking at a restraunt everyone had a good meal and with no signs of storm clouds or trouble any where they just sat back and let the boat drift on the sea heading north

" hey Blade! Drop the anchor we'll stop here for tonight " mark called out and blade obliged by dropping the boats anchor to stop for the night cause you had to be careful in those waters like the ones that they would have to deal with tomorrow morning and hopefully with Kora's navigation skills they would make it out of there.

now the group was in a circle with Kora leaning laying down on the railing Zack leaning on the back of the boat with Blade sitting up against the door that lead to the boats kitchen and Mark was laying on Ben who just seemed to really bored for the moment and time being.

kora letter out a satisfied sigh and looked up to the sky seeing all of those stars " nice night " she complemented with the men all nodding their heads in agreement

" yep I second that " zack added

" hmmm, call me crazy but I actually cherish moments like theses nice, calm, quiet hanging out with your friends without a care in the world " blade said while taking a sip out of his canteen containing sake from the south blue that he bought from that island he went before meaning mark and zack.

" No one judging you there " zack exclaimed and then out of the blue the sweet nice tune of a Harmonica was playing they all looked in the direction where it was coming from and saw that it was only mark who was playing it but stopped when they all looked at him

" oh sorry, I'm bugging all of you aren't i? "

" oh no, no we were just a little surprised that's all " blade said raising his hands in defense that way mark wouldn't have to apologize for it

" actually that's a really beautiful tune you were playing there " kora emitted cause she actually did like it

" oh thanks "

" marks been prancing with that thing none stop for a few years now, but by the way mark didn't silver give it to you? "

" well yeah but it was a gift from my dad that he gave him to deliver to me "

" who is your dad anyways? "

" yeah I like to know as well " blade added to kora's question making mark a little nervous due to the fact that his own father was a revolutionary making him a enemy to the world government and he was pretty sure that they would freak out about that all except for zack that is

( should I tell them? No it's better if I get to know them better and gain there full trust before telling them about my dad including me and zack's past" um Id rather not talk about it right now "

kora and blade were a little suspicious by the way mark said meaning that he was hiding something but they both decided to let it go for right now.

" Anyway Kora what are trying to achieve? " mark asked their new navigator so they can get to know her

" well I want to write a book "

" really so that means you want to be an author? "

" yeah "

" what's it about? "

" it's going to be about my adventures traveling across the world since there will be so many things to see "

" well that definitely sounds like a good book that I would read "

" really? "

" yeah why not people write books like that all the time, the problem is that there's not to many good ones if you know what I mean ".

" I guess so, but could you play some more please? "

" yeah I'd like to hear more "

" me two " Kora, Blade and Zack all said trying to encourage mark to continue heck even Ben was nudging his head against his shoulder to play cause apparently he likes it to

" alright guys you win enjoy the show " and with that mark continued to play the sweet sound of his harmonica with his entire crew as the audience listening to it. He kept playing for a while until they all decided to rest up for the night because they all had a big day tomorrow.

 **The next morning**

surprisingly it was Kora who was the first one to awake once she did she took a shower and put on a new fresh batch of clothes to start of the new day. She then went out of the cabin and stretched out a little bit the clothes she was wearing now was bright blue tank top that had a huge yellow capital V on the back along with a loose strapped down red skirt with brown water running boots and she had her hair hanging loose today with the top tied in short pony tail.

(really unusual but hey woman are hard to understand and they say the same thing about men)

she looked around and saw Ben who was sleeping on the side but for some reason she couldn't find mark since he wasn't in his sleeping spot. But she then noticed under Ben there was hand sticking out.

With quick hesitation she rolled the sleeping bear over to e side and mark popped out and gasped for air

" oh my god I thought I was gonna die under there! " he said getting up and taking in deep breaths plus kora have him some water from a canteen

" were under ben the whole night? "

" yeah I went out to get some fresh air and then the next thing you know is that he comes rolling to me and that's how I got buried alive under a living clump of thick hair " he explained and then Ben woke up with a loud yawn and looked at mark with his head tilting to the right side in confusion

( he don't even know what happened ) mark thought angry as all hell and bonked him on the head knocking the poor unaware bear unconscious

later that day the rest of the crew awoke and changed into knew clothes.

right now Zack was wearing a yellow t shirt along with black shorts as usual while BladeStar still wore his black biker jacket so the clothes that he wore today was a plain white t shirt with black slacks on the bottom.

Blade was steering the boat while zack looked from the telescope to scout on ahead and he then spotted very unusual dark water ahead of them

" hey everyone there's something up ahead! " zack yelled out getting everyone's attention and they looked on ahead but and saw what he was talking about

" what the hell are those? " blade asked in confusion as kora ran to where he was at

" give me that " she said demandingly and took it rite out of his hands and looked through the telescope " yep that's the way "

" wait a minute the way to rumble valley through a nest of sea kings? " zack said feeling a un easy feeling as kora knodded her head

" yep that's it, everyone listen up you were about to enter the nest but we need to quite as much as we possibly can " she started to explain with a firm voice

" but what are those black things? " mark asked in curiousity since he didn't bother to learn about sea kings cause he grew up eating them instead

" there underwater burrows that the sea kings live in which is why we need to be quiet and there is a way around them but blade I need you to steer the ship to where exactly I i move my hand "

she moved her hand to the right " that means right " then left " that's left " and she then stuck out her arm forward " and that you already know that means straight "

" got it " he said getting serious and giving her a thumbs up

" okay guys were heading in there now be quiet ".

with that they entered the nest with everyone and except for mark feared for their lives because just one wrong move and they would all perish.

As they entered kora moved her hand to the left as she stood on front where blade could see her and what's in front of the boat and that's what blade did he steered the vessel left and while he did that the rest of the crew saw glowing eyes coming from the holes zack kind of hid behind Ben who was just staring of into space but then began to stare at the holes they passed while mark thought this was awsome " aw now this is cool " he whispered to himself.

Kora then pointed straight and then left meaning continue straight and then go left width is what blade did as he steered the ships in the directions that kora gave him

while zack had his hands over his eyes " what's with you? " mark whispered " just tell me when were out of the nest okay "

" alright...we're out of the nest "

" aw thank g- " he saw that mark tricked him and hid behind Ben " you ass hole! " he whispered to his captain who was only laughing.

Then all the sudden a sea kings head popped out it resembled that of zebra with most likely poisonous quil's running all over its neck.

when it came out everyone was scared for their lives except for mark " eh "

" oh crap..." Zack finished kora's sentence while he was cowering down in fear and trying to play dead yet for some reason the sea king didn't do anything it just stood there half asleep

" is it half asleep? " kora asked

" yep and that's definitely one bad look to have when you wake up " mark answered her question and laughed a little bit

the sea king then looked down and got closer and once it was close to the boat it began to sniff the air " nobody move a muscle.." Blade exclaimed then it close to Ben who just stared at it for some reason before the sea king tried to eat him only for one bens paws grew to a gigantic size and punched the sea king right in the face leaving everyone excluding mark with faces that meant were dead.

the sea king then roared in pain and pretty soon all of the other sea kings began to wake up along with most of the crew who began to row like there was no tomorrow.

a lot of sea kings started to come out as they kept on going and then four sea kings tried to attack them by lunging forward making the boat surrounded.

" **Water..** " as the sea kings got closer " **Uprising!** " mark then punched up into the air in a uppercut motion and four giant fists composed of water shot up and knocked them all out. After that he went to the back of the boat with one of his hands out " **Time to get the hell out of here! Hydro Cannon!** " mark then shot a powerful blast of water from his hand that made the boat shoot forward and at an incredible speed making it go so fast the sea kings couldn't get it.

After three minutes they finally got out of the sea king nest and everyone sighed in relief while mark was laughing " **that was awsome!** "

" **are you freaking crazy!** " they all yelled out in anger including Ben who roared in anger

" geez your no fun " mark pouted and kora punched him in the face

" **how is that even fun!?** " she yelled and her eyes were full of rage anime style her eyes were now fire

" dang why'd you hit me? at least were still alive aren't we? " he said as he rubbed the bump on his face

" yeah I guess your right sorry " kora said smiling cause she was actually a little bit surprised that he was that strong thanks to his devil fruit, easily handling sea kings like they were nothing.

while that was going down zack was still scouting on ahead with the telescope and he then finally spotted their destination

" hey everyone! When they said it was a short cut they weren't joking! Rumble Valley is over there! " zack yelled out getting everyone's attention as he pointed on the distance and saw a massive island in the distance

" there it is guys! " mark exclaimed

" that's good to here " kora added while blade tightly gripped his Odachi ( soon ill see you there brother )

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: next landing!**

 **Rumble Valley!**

 **The island of challenges!**

 **So how do you all like it? I know it's short but I felt like doing it and what you think of Kora and Ben being part of their crew? Also let's make this short cause I'm going to be watching anime now so until next time my loyal readers**

 **G**

 **King**

 **Out!**

 **and have a Happy Halloween! Awooo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi'a guys how's it going!? And welcome to another chapter of my one piece story that I truly hope that you will all enjoy as usual cause I'm having such a fun time doing this and I truly hope that you will continue to read and enjoy this incredible story for truly this something to remember. We'll that's enough talk from me Lets set the sails to another adventure**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Next Landing!**

 **Rumble Valley!**

 **The island of challenges!**

Mark and and his crew had finally arrived to rumble valley the very island itself was ancient meaning a lot of history involved. When they entered the harbor it was surprisingly large with hundreds of ships all around them from different shapes and sizes

" holy crap look at them all " Zack said in awe because he'd had never seen so many ships before in one whole place

"

* * *

that's because fighters from all across the north blue have gathered here to test their skills and see who is the best fighter of the north " blade exclaimed while he was steering the boat into an empty spot so they could cast the anchor.

Once they found a perfect spot they anchored there boat paid for there spot and everyone disembarked and for some reason Kora was riding on bens back while everyone just walked. When they got to the center of town there were so many merchants selling all sorts of goods and one of the many surprising things was that there were fish folk on the island it's self ( basically it resembles an ancient city you see in king fu movies )

" wow this a first time for me "

" well yeah it's not everyday you see fish folk all around on an island like this in the middle of the North Blue " Zack added to what kora said and tilted his head in confusion " and why the heck are you riding on Ben for anyways? "

" he actually offered "

" bull crap! " .

" hey you two did you already forget what we're supposed to look for? " blade scolded he two " I swear is is getting ridiculous "

" lighten up blade lets just ask for some directions " mark stated and just changed into a new pair of clothes cause he kept on wearing the same clothes for four days straight so he decided to clean himself up a little. His choice was a black loose non sleeved shirt along with tan colored tight strap shorts

" now what do you say? " he said in a cheerful tone " fine " he groaned but everyone else agreed while Ben was snacking on some nearby fish that was the closest thing near him.

* * *

In a nearby tavern called the Golden Saint that had two gold winged serpents that had three eyes facing opposite directions with the name in the middle usually it's calm but right now a great number of men suddenly flew out the door.

" if your going to do that I'm afraid I'll have to ask you gentle men to leave " a calm yet stern voice stated and then a very beautiful girl in her early twenties came out of the tavern. She had dark skin, the color of her hair was Silver and it was long tied in a high pony tail with only a little bit of her banes covering her purple colored eyes on the left side along with one of her unusal features was that her ears were pointy like an elf. Her clothing was a red martial arts Chinese dress with black out lines all over it, orange tights and red combat right ear had three small gold piercings and on her arms were two gold bracelets that had to insignias that meant honor and peace plus she was wearing a necklace that had a small tooth from a lion.

" What the hell did you say girly? " one of the men asked in anger as he and his buddies stood back up ready to fight

" i said never come back " she said giving them a death glare and then the men got up and surrounded her while one of them grabbed her by the collar

" do you know who we are? We're the Purple Salamanders " the man said it right in her face while she smirked

" are you know? " she then got out of the hold grabbed the same arm he used to to grab her and twisted it making a loud snap and throwing him back to his friends

" your nothing but a joke " she said mockingly swaying her hair to the side for a moment.

" why you little! Get that bitch! " the guy commanded his friends and with that they charged.

One tried to punch but she caught it along with another one incoming and forced their fists back to the face including a backflip to one guy who tried to sneak up behind her. One guy grabbed hold of a metal pipe and tried hitting her with it but she swiftly dogged it with ease and eventually caught it and then put a lollipop in her mouth that she got from her front pocket.

She then disarmed the thug and hit the pipe in the guys side and threw it to another one that was charging and hitted him in the crotch followed by another thug who tried to hit her with a pair of brass knuckles but caught the incoming fist and made it hit another guy, she then threw him in the air and kicked him back to his group.

The girl then took the lollipop out and popped her lips " now go " she demanded

" you!..." the group of thugs then charged at her

" **oh well you were warned..."**

 **" Bitch! "**

 **" Crowded Scramble!** " she then got on one hand and kicked all of them into multiple directions.

with that the little fight was settled cause those thugs were no where to be seen. The mysterious combatress then took out the lollipop again and licked it " humph a simple yet sweat taste every time "

" Hey Rune! " an old voice called out and the girl whose name supposedly named rune turned around and faced a very large and round old man, he was bald and his eyes were pitch black and was wearing nothing but a white pelt with yellow markings all over it that was tied by a yellow sash across the side along with blue shorts.

" oh it just you Takamaru.. " did you have to go a little bit overboard!? " rune shrugged her shoulders " why should it matter they were a nuisance and they threatened to hurt our customers "

" I know that but you have to learn that problems aren't and can't always be solved by violence alone " takamaru exclaimed while he pointed out the directions where those crooks flew off to. The police thanked him and headed to their direction and when they did he put a hand on her shoulder and sighed " I'm getting to old child you must learn one way or another for when you accomplish that your training will be truly complete ".

she sighed as well looking toward him and gently smiled " I know I don't like but I'll try " takamaru then nodded in approval

" not very promising but I'll take it, now back to work the food won't make itself you know " he pointed to the building in a commanding tone due to him being in charge

" eh whatever " she said hearing inside the building while takamaru looked up to the sky ( I swear that girl is troublesome sometimes but she has a bright future ahead of her to find is just know it, Rocka if you were here what would have you done? There's only so much I can do and I'm not getting any younger either and knowing that there she wants to get off is island of challenges )

he then went back to his tavern and with only one thought on his mind ( I have a feeling that something exciting might happen here later on )

 **To be continued**

 **Next Time: Delicious yet dangerous?**

 **Quick hurry for the big tournament ahead!**

 **Yeah I know it's shorter then the last chapter but I wanted to do something just a little simpler that's all but what do you all think about Rune? Pretty unusual but cool huh? I really hope that you all enjoy this story's new chapter**

 **so please review! I would love to hear your comments good or bad don't matter to me it's fuel to work harder**

 **well that's enough for me right now so as usual**

 **Unit next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Ps Nov means thanksgiving! Baby!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey everyone how's it going? G King is in the house right now and with that I bring all of you freaking awsome readers another chapter of my one piece story Pirates Destiny. And I sincerely hope that you'll all enjoy it cause if you do I'm glad but right now that's enough talk now let's set the sails! To another adventure( oh I keep forgetting I don't own one piece I just own my oc charcters you don't see in the anime**

* * *

 **last time on one piece after Mark and his crew managed to make their way out of a sea king nest to get to Rumble valley they finally arrived at their destination to compete at the tournament that was being held their but not knowing that trouble is pretty soon brewing somewhere in the valley**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Delicious yet dangerous?**

 **Quick hurry for the big tournament ahead!**

Currently Mark and the group were trying to figure out where the tournament was being held but so far no luck in finding anything well all except for Kora who shopped for some new clothes and tied all of the boxes on bens back who just didn't really care at all what she did to him yet for some reason he stuck very close to mark.

" Hey Blade! When did they say that we would get to the coliseum? " marked called out while his friend who was looking at the map

" according to them if we get to sector twelve then we'll arrive there " he exclaimed while everyone was looking for the number like Zack who was starting to get frustrated

" guys is it either me or are we lost cause I'm not seeing any twelves around here "

" yeah he's right there's only 7 and 5 and that's the only numbers that we've seen " Kora added and then they all glared at blade

" i swear we are going the right way " he exclaimed and then kora looked over his shoulder and got really angry and hitted him on the head once she was done a massive bump appeared on his head

" **no wonder were freakin lost! You've reading the map upside down you dumbass!** " kora yelled and took the map from his grasp while he rubbed his bump

" well sorry! Geez! " he replied and then kora beated the crap out of him. The result was he was bruised up as all hell with a black eye and his nose was bleeding

" now where were we? " she said in a very cheerful tone and ignore what she did while blade secretly gave her the bird that way she wouldn't see it

( bitch ) he exclaimed in his head while he put two tissues in his nostrils " so ms beate where shall we go now? " he said in a mocking tone while she turned around and faced him and smiled

" i don't know what your talking about "

" bullshit! Quite acting all innocent! " he yelled all pissed off while she turned around ignoring him making him more angry and he had to be restrained by zack " okay easy blade just let go for now "

" hell no! Let me go zack! " and then when everything got quite everyones stomach growled very loudly and kora blushed out of embarrassment.

" Well I don't you about you guys but I'm starving! " mark exclaimed with Ben growling in agreement

" I agree, hey kora isn't the tournament about to start pretty soon? " zack asked out of curiosity

" well if blade is right the registration center will close in about three hours from now, so I guess we could stop and eat for a minute " she said and surprisingly enough mark tilted her to the side " what the heck? " she asked in confusion but saw why cause mark was pointing in the direction where the Golden saint was at " huh? well what do ya know "

" I ain't waiting for you guys let's go already " mark stated as he began to make his way to the tavern with Ben in tow

" okay, okay we're coming! " zack spoke up and everyone else followed behind.

The inside of the tavern was much larger than how it looked on the outside there were a bunch of tables including a few counter tops with a bunch of statues around the place representing all of the Chinese New Year animals starting from the rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, rooster, dog and all the way to the pig all of those statues in different parts of the tavern including a basement where possibly more seats were at making this place have two floors in total.

when the group entered they were really surprised by the how the inside looked and how it was much larger than the outside the waitresses wearing short Komodo dresses taking orders and giving customers there meals but there was one guy who tried to make a move on one of them but ended getting hit in the face by her elbow and when the group saw that they probably just realized the most important rule of this place never mess with the waitresses.

all except for blade who raised his sunglasses to get a better look " hmmm nice buildings, beautiful woman that can hurt you and possibly every one else at can can beat the crap out of ya, yep this is just like home "

zack scoffed " figures " but was blown away by three waitresses who stepped forward one of them had short green hair with eyes to go along with it and her skin was pail at least in her early twenties with her Komodo being red. The other woman standing right next to her was in her late twenties her hair was blond while her eyes were blue and her Komodo color was black.

while the last girl was about in her early thirties and her hair was red while and her Komodo was purple but the only difference between the here was that she showed off a little cleavage.

" greetings " they all bowed their heads " welcome to the golden saint " " will it just be the four of you then along with your pet?" They asked questions very politely and Ben kind of got offended by that and growled at them but backed down cause mark moved his hand in front of him

" down boy " he said firmly and Ben growled in annoyance " now go apologize to these nice lady's " he ordered him but wouldn't budge until mark kicked him and that made Ben approach the three waitresses and bowed his head down in apology

" aww " the three woman approached him and petted him and making the big bad bear blush.

" Don't mind him Ben is always like that so don't worry " mark said explaining to the kind woman

" oh he has a name I guess we'll introduce ourselves I'm Mell " the green head introduced herself and the other two began " I'm Micho "

" you can call me Red " the blond and then the red head introduced themselves" and we'll be the ones serving you today "

" so in ore words follow us " micho lead the group to a secluded round table that also felt like sitting on a couch.

" Hey what's the specials? " zack asked while everyone else was seeing what was in the menu

" oh that would be the noodle bowl with sea king meat " mell explained and that caught marks interest " alright I'll take that then "

" yeah same here "

" count me in " zack and blade ordered their food while Ben growled meaning he wanted some as well

" okay and for- " red was interrupted by a very loud crash that was caused by three tables being thrown around and then fifteen guys went flying out the door and then came back in

" hey red what's going on? " kora asked in confusion as they watched the fight go down

" oh this is normal there's a lot of thugs in the city so pretty much we take care of them cause they give all our customers trouble " red explained while a chair was thrown in her direction and before it could reach her she punched the chair shattering it into multiple pieces

" actually she's the one who does most of the work for us " micho chimed in

" wait she? " zack said and everyone was confused.

" you see that girl over there? " mell pointed out to a certain dark skinned waitress fighting all those men by her self. " you see that's Rune the deadliest female fighter on Rumble valley and a very talented cook "

" no kidding " mark exclaimed who was a bit surprised by that along with everyone else " yep her beauty and cooking is just as delicious when she fights and breaks bones " she said as they watched her punch one guy in the stomach followed by an upper cut and backwards kick to another guy.

" so wait she always does this? " blade asked trying to understand the whole situation

" yeah you should as have seen her when she was a teenager this is nothing " red exclaimed while rune was barely even braking a sweat at as she caught two fists at once and jumped up into the and kicked two guys in the head knocking them both out while she grabbed another guy who tried to sneak behind her threw him over his shoulder and stomped on a certain area with the result the sorry sucker made a loud scream in pain

" ohhhh! " the whole group said " that has got to hurt " zack finished the sentence and was getting scared of this woman and then when one man tried to shoot her takamaru jumped from the balcony and knocked out four guys at once by flicking them

" hey whoa! "

" yeah whoa is right where'd the wrestler come from? " kora added to marks exclamation

" oh that's master Takamru he's the one in charge of the tavern " mell explained to the the group as they watched takamaru carry them away outside the door and later returned clearing his throat

" we deeply apologize for this interruption of your meals, so the show is over you may continue " he finished and then jumped back up the railing witch seemed to be his office leaving the group with races that meant what the hell just happened?

A few minutes later the table was covered in empty plates with everyone fat and happy from their meals " aw man that was good " zack said proudly slapping his stomach with everyone humming in agreement

" yeah I haven't that great in a while now " blade added and then micho approached them

" I see that you all enjoyed your meals? " she asked

" yes we did that was excellent "

" glad to hear it " she said about to give them the bill until the door bursted open with offer three hundred men coming pouring through the door with another medium sized guy wearing a gray robe followed by an unusual mask that looked like a skull

" point her out " he said and then another guy with bandages came forward and begun to scan the tavern and then pointing to rune who was sitting on a stool peacefully drinking tea cause she was on brake.

" yeah Damian that's him " the thug said and then the man called damian approached rune who looked at him for a moment before she continued to drink her tea ignoring him

" so your rune huh "

" who wants to know " she said still not looking in his direction and appears not to be caring very much of his presence

" I am Damian Aku the lieutenant of the Purple Salamanders, it has come to our attention that you've hurtled our own "

" yeah so? " she said still not looking at him and drank her tea

" so we now ask you to come with us corporate peacefully without resulting to violence "

" under who's orders? ".

" our boss would like to speak with you "

" no your men should know better then to mess with this place and they were bothering our customers, absolutely no manners at all "

" I am aware of that but that's not why he wants to speak with you it's about another matter "

" oh? you don't say? " she said turning to him with an emotionless face " well here's your answer no I don't want to hear what the leader of you lizards want ".

Then damian stepped back and turned around with a serious look on his face " very well you leave me no choice " he said about to draw out a kempo but rune knew what he was about to do.

but unexpectedly before he had a chance a blast of water hitted him and made him skid back a few feet " who did that!? " he demanded an answer and with that mark instantly appeared in front of damian making him jump back in surprise.

mark had an angry expression on his face with both of his arms crossed

" who are you? " damian said while regaining his recomposure and looked at mark with curiosity

" that's no way to treat a lady, you ought to be ashamed of yourselves " mark firmly stated while everyone else watched this stranger giving half of the purple salamanders a lecture including rune who was still surprised by this unexpected person.

" don't get involved with this stranger your not apart of this " damian firmly stated and got into a fighting stance

" she says no, so you should respect that " he said not intimidated and showing no sign of backing down.

" so if that's true will you face all of us by yourself? " damian asked as the other men prepared to make their next move

" yeah if that's what you want " mark said getting into a stance preparing a move

" get him! " damian commanded as he charged forward with his men right behind them

" **Shogun shark fist! "** mark then punched in their direction immediately creating shockwave that hit of the salamanders and creating a large sonic boom witch was more stronger then usual as it made them all sent flying out of e tavern and crashed into a massive stone pillar outside leaving a massive cloud of dust in its wake.

everyone in hone tavern was surprised by this strangers power for not only did he take down the lieutenant of the purple salamanders but he took out a whole platoon in one punch expect for the group who wasn't really that surprised including takamaru who was looking down from his office and saw the whole thing go down and was very intrigued

( I recognize that style it's fish man karate but I only heard of not many people mastering it but he's on a different level entirely ) he thought with disbelief as he watches mark exit out of the tavern .

mark then looked straight at Damian with a hard look " you want my name, it mark blackfield so better remember it well he said turning around and headed back inside while the salamanders scurried away

( who the hell is that kid!? Well no matter master will defiantly be interested indeed ) he thought as he and his platoon headed back to their lair.

* * *

Mark then entered back into the tavern and felt all the eyes laying on him as he went back to his table where the rest of his was at. He then brought out his wallet and was about to pay the bill and leave a tip

" hey wait a second! " takamru called out as he jumped from his railing and landed on the floor making a loud noise that got their attention

" all of your meals are on the house for appreciation " he stated as he approached the group who was a little surprised by his action but was thankful

" that's very kind of you sir but really no need we're glad to help out " mark said as he turned around to face the nice old man

" well now we have a nice gentlemen here " takamaru said while laughing a bit " but if I had to guess your here to participate in the tournament right? "

" yes that's just right but we got lost trying to find the registration center then afterwards here we are grabbing a bite to eat, also we were hoping to get some information on the quickest route to get there " mark explained while takamaru had his hand on his chin and began to think

" I think I know some one who can help you there cause he's participating as well "

" well great, so do you know where he is? ".

" Uh huh hey Fester! Get out here! " tanka run called out and then all the sudden the ground began to shake a little bit making kora kind of flinch for a moment and was wondering what in the hell was that?

Pas the ground kept on shaking two massive doors opened and out came a very large built fit man who seemed to in his early fifties but something was very strange about this man making him not look human. He stood twelve feet tall very muscular with a large beard and mustache along with sideburns shaped like bolts of lightening bolts. His skin was grey while his eyes were white making him appear blind but he appears to fine. His choice of clothing was a pair of jeens with brown boots and he didn't wear a shirt cause he liked to show off his six pack but what made him entirely different from everyone else was that he had four muscular arms with each wearing a spike bracelet on each wrist.

The large man named fester made a loud yawn before saying anything " you need something? "

" what the hell is that!? " everyone yelled out in fear except for mark who thought he was pretty cool

" yes fester these kind people right here want to ask you something " takamru pointed out to mark and the crew and once fester understood he sat down shaking the entire build with his legs crossed

" so what do you wanna know? "

* * *

mark explained everything to fester on how they just got here to participate in the tournament leaving out the part how they came to beat blades older brother and how he read the map the wrong way and ended up being lost

" hmmm, hmmm I get the matter of the story " fester said nodding

" yeah but we were told that you know the quickest way to get the registration center, so could you please tell us " mark wanted to know quickly as possible because they didn't know how much time they had left

" well do you still have the map with you? "

" yep got it right here " kora said tossing it to the large man who caught it and rolled out on the floor and brought a long skinny stick to point

" if you go through district seven there's a wall that can get you there but that would take an hour but getting there that's where it gets tricky "

" so let's go then " zack said getting up

" well that's the problem " fester said pulling out a pocket watch from his beard and examined it and checked the time " you only have about an hour before it closes "

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: count down start!**

 **Troubles brewing?**

 **Along with the tournament of guts!**

 **Dong! What do you guys think of this chapter even though it might have not been my best work but hey I wanted to make this simple plus not all one piece episodes have a bunch of action in it sometimes it's all talk but you all get the point. But as usual I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter**

 **and please review! I need it to get my creative gears going so you can all enjoy the story.**

 **Well thats enough for me right now oh and if any of you get the chance check out the new project I got going with my good friend BloodyDemon666 Ace man the outlaw**

 **And now as usual**

 **until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey you guys! G King is in the house and welcome to another chapter of One Piece Pirates Destiny on god the many fics that involve the crazy imagination of the writer cause that's what I would do If I was in their sadly I'm not though. ( violins playing in the background ) but eh what the hell I get to write what I'd do, not very normal I know that oh well. In this chapter however it's beginning of a new arc for the story**

 **now let's set the sails and get on to the next adventure! ( but dam I keep on forgetting that I don't own One piece it would be cool though but I don't only own my Oc crew )**

 **Chapter 17 Count down start!**

 **Troubles brewing?**

 **Along with the tournament of guts!**

* * *

 **previously on one piece pirates destiny after getting lost to due to blades bad sense of direction they were staring and ate at a tavern called the Golden saint but when they entered they find it full of beautiful waitress's that don't take likely to rude customers and now their time is beginning to run short**

* * *

Everyone turned pale after Fester said that they only had an entire hour before the registration center would close and that's the only way how they would be able to participate in the tournament

" are you serious!? " blade yelled shooting out of his seat while zack started to tense up

" oh no "

" this is not good " mark added to zack's saying.

" how the hell are we gonna get there we'll never make it in time " kora exclaimed very worried

fester then had an idea pop up in his head and snapped fingers from all his hands at the same time " well there's my way "

 **and then**

they were all now standing outside with mark and zack each in festers arms

" um why are we doing this exactly? " zack asked with regret of agreeing with this plan

" well this is the quickest way to get the registration center "

" yeah but I don't see why you have to throw us there " mark said a little nervous but he was kind of excited.

" we'll get ready guys " fester said ready to throw the two of them like rockets

" hmm just remember zack we can use the water to help us out in the air " mark said ready to use a move

" yeah I know, alright big guy ready to go " zack said readying to move as well.

" I'm going to get ready now.. get ready..launch! " fester then threw the two of them shooting off just like rockets

" **Water Boosters!** " streams of water then shot from under their feet and we're now actually flying in the air. ( basically there flying just like the characters from dragon ball fly hope that brings a better image to you guys )

they both maneuvered all sorts of things such as curved builds and a whole bunched of birds

" hey mark this is awsome! "

" whoa zack look out! " mark pointed at and old building

" ahhh! " sack crashed though the window and when he bursted out from a wall in the inside he was covered in so much dust that it made mark laugh making zack give him the bird and then sneezed very loudly.

after a few minuets they both saw a massive wall with a giant one painted on it

" hey there it is! " zack pointed forward

" yeah i see it " mark acknowledged and then noticed that they were staring to get lower as each second passed

" aw crap! Mark I'm not gonna last much longer! "

" yeah me two we got to figure something out or were goners " mark stared cause there energy wasn't going to last much longer but then mark quickly thought of a stupid yet incredible plan that's guaranteed to work " zack grab on to me! "

" what!? "

" no time grab on! " mark yelled out as he extended his hand out and sack got a hold of it .

" Now what! "

" when I reach the count of three we both use our hydro cannons! "

" but that's crazy! "

" you got any better ideas!? "

zack then thought about it for moment and reached a decision to along with marks crazy plan and shrugged his shoulders " ah what the hell " he exclaimed as they both pointed their hands downwards and the streams of water was already beginning to decrease.

" One... " they got very close to it " two " then they started to fall down " **three! Hydro canon!** " then two very powerful blasts of water shot from their hands and shot high up into the air

at the registration center one guy was just about to close the door before another employee called him out " hey are we closing? "

" yeah we are but I kind if expected that there would be last minute fighters come running through the door "

" we'll not this time I guess "

" yep that's right let's call it a day " the man near the door was about to post the closed sign until they both heard screaming and it was getting louder by each passing second and it sounded like it was getting closer as well. Pretty soon both Mark and Zack crashed right through the roof and landed right in front of the desk surprising the two men who thought that the two were a meteorite.

" dam, that landing sucked " zack exclaimed sighing in relief that he was still alive and marks stupid plan actually worked while mark groaned cause he was on top of him " hey it worked out right? "

" shut up now get the hell off me " zack pushed mark off who instantly looked at the employe who was behind the desk

" so you guys still open? "

" let me guess last minute calls? " after the guy in near the door said that a piece of wood landed right on top of his head and knocking him out cold.

back at the Golden saint both mark and zack returned with a small book in their tow leaving the group thinking all that trouble for one small book?

But thanks to takamaru letting them stay at the tavern while they stayed at the island the crew had a place to sleep for the next few days so that was good to hear. Right now the group gathered around as mark began to explain

" alright everyone listen up we managed to get the registration forms and we'll be able to enter the tournament but there's kind of an issue " mark explained and opened the book turned a few pages, turned it sideways and showed everyone a giant three that covered two pages leaving everyone a little bit confused.

" What's with the three? " kora asked

" it's the number of how many people need to fill in the slots, it says this year there will be over thirty contenders and since this is the last form the three shows only that number from our crew can enter "

" aw what!? " zack complained cause he wanted to get a piece of the action.

" Hang on guys for just a minuet, look at it this way should it really matter? I mean anything can happen such as getting seriously injured during the fighting plus if we all entered and each if us faced foes who are to strong then who would be their as support? Huh? Who no body because all our bones will be broken and we'd all die " mark firmly stated his explanation and the crew understood by what he meant by that cause a crew supports each other no matter what.

mark sighed in relief that he calmed down his crew and avoided a argument

" well since it's obvious that me and blade are entering we're going to need one more person to fill in that last slot so we need someone to fill in that spot ".

Kora raised her hand making blade and zack surprised " I want in "

" are you sure? " mark had a feeling that she was much stronger then her appeared suggested but he needed to know what she was capable of

" yeah why not? " then she got angry " wait it's cause I'm a girl isn't it!? "

" no,no,no,no it's not like that at all " mark said waving his hands in defense and hoping that she don't beat him up

" then what? " she put her arms across her chest and was tapping her floor waiting for an answer.

" It's because we haven't seen you fight yet " blade spoke up and saving marks hide

" yeah it's exactly like he said "

" well I think of this as an opportunity too show you what I'm made of " she said with a grin across her face

" okay it's settled the last three slots for the tournament will be taken by myself ,BladeStar and Kora "

" that's all good but I have a feeling this tournament will be tougher then it looks cause of Ryker " takamru exclaimed as he and rune brought in the groups dinner for the night

" who's Ryker? " mark asked in interest while taking a bite of orange chicken mixed with chow main

" he's the leader of the Purple Salamanders, not only is he a cold and powerful fighter but he is undoubtedly the fiercest champion this island has ever seen in over three generations cause his soul reason for being is to hone is fighting skills by battling and destroying strong foes "

" whoa so is he really that strong? " zack asked cause now he was curious

" yes he's a deadly force to reckoned with especially with his new partner that arrived some time ago " rune chimed in and blade had a feeling that it was his brother Brock

" so as of right now be careful this is not to be taken lightly " takamaru left them one last warning before joining in on the dinner with the crew along with rune and fester.

* * *

 **somewhere** **else** **on** **Rumble** **Valley** **in** **the** **secret hidden sector of 1.5**

The body's of 14 men were scattered and another mans head was held in the air by another man who was very we'll fit with his muscular body showing proof enough. He had grey hair with crimson eyes while his skin was pale like a ghost. His clothes of choice was gray colored gi that was tied by a black belt around his waist with two clear black kanji symbols meaning domination and hatered. The rest of his clothing involved red prayers beads around his neck with brown saddles no his feet.

The man who was being held was crying and begging for his life " why? Why master ryker? " the man spoke his last words before ryker crushed his skull and let the body drop to the ground like a stone

 **Master of the Purple Salamander clan**

 **Ushi Oni Ryker**

 **aka the Titan**

" The Purple Salamanders has no room for the weak for they always parish, and all of you failed the clan you failed me and I have no desires for your words, only the strong survive and the salamanders will not accept no excuses for our power shall rise above others "

he then turned to Damian who was bowing before his master " and you Damian were defeated by a stranger "

" master this person is on a whole different level and the way how he fights it's, its "

" intriguing? " ryker cutter him off

" yes he uses Fish man karate on a whole new scale, only a few humans have actually mastered that style of fighting "

" indeed so damian

laughing was heard through out the room along with an applaud. Ryker turned around and four people entered the room three men and one woman

" no mercy as usual i see, no wonder your called the Titan "

 **Captain of of the Force pirates**

 **Iron Knuckle Breaker** **aka Brock**

Brock was a man in his early thirties who had red eyes just like BladeStar except one eye was covered by an black eye patch while his skin was barely tan including his short hair. His choice of clothing was a sleeveless black shirt along with a pair of shorts to go with it and his combat boots were the same color. for some very strange reason though his arms were encased in black steel gauntlets that had locks on them.

" And I would watch your tone when you speak to me Breaker " ryker said in a threading voice that made the woman giggle

" hehehe yep there's no lie there people really are scared of him "

 **Third mate of the Force pirates**

 **Sam Mossier aka the laughing Hyena**

Sam was a young woman in her late twenties her outfit consisted of a very revealing dark brown tank top with very short shorts showing off her fine long smooth legs that pretty much any man who kill for. Her hair was a very dark orange color and her eyes were gold.

" It's just funny don't you think? Hehhehe "

" oh my god Sam do you ever shut up? ".

" hehe lighten up Job can't you ever take a joke? "

" no "

 **First mate of the Force pirates**

 **Toby Job aka Demolished Job**

Job was a tall in his early forties he was bald but his head was covered in the upper jaw of cow that still had the skin on while his eyes were brown. His choice of clothing was a pelt made up of cows fur that went across his chest with a light scarf around his neck including a pair of white trousers with yellow flat shoes for his feet but what made him stand out was his large double sided battle axe that had the skull of a ram on the pole.

" How tour still alive it's beyond me " he said as drank out of a large bottle of rum

" quite down both of you at least show some dignity in your selves "

" oh freakin bite me shorty! " Sam tried to punch him but the short man easily dogged it

" useless " he exclaimed while landing back down

 **Second mate of the Force pirates**

 **J,F Homer aka The Rocket Jumper**

Homer was a short man wearing a blue mask that had a gold capital J on it covering his face including his eyes. The res of his outfit looked like something you'd see a cheap super villain would where such as plain blue body suit that had four holes on each of his sides plus he didn't wear any shoes and he had a short yellow cape on his back

" geez your group is still lively i see " damian exclaimed as he stood up and watched his master opened a massive window revealing a full moon along with everyone else.

" How long tell your men get here? " ryger asked hoping for good news

" they'll be here sooner then you think but I'd give two days from now " Brock explained to him

" let's hope so, but don't forget I will honor our agreement just as long you provide your forces "

" now how can I say no to an opportunity like this it's once in a life time plus I get to fight the little brat because I know he wants a rematch " Brock said as he stood next to ryger and then homer brought a glass of high class sake and pored two glasses giving them both to his leaders.

" To a deadly alliance "

" until the end of time " after saying that both ryger and brock cheered and drank their drinks

" soon this island will be mine and all who oppose me will be trampled over with the poor kneeling before me in fear of my power but this island will just be the beginning one by one the north blue will soon be an unstoppable empire that will eventually take over the four seas, but first the old fool must die first " ryger exclaimed as a red aura surrounded his body while his eyes and the symbols on his back glowed red signaling that an epic battle will take place

( as for you Mark BlackField will you be the worthy opponent that I have been waiting for? If so I can't wait to see you fight and hopefully you will satisfy me ).

The nest morning afterwards the crew along with the people of the Golden saint included headed off to the colliseum where the tournament was being held everyone had one thing on their minds and that was to do their best but for mark this was challenge that he must win.

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: let the tournament of guts begin!**

 **First up Mark Vs Homer**

 **a fight in the cage?**

 **Well everyone there you have it you just learned of the enemy's who mark and his crew will be fighting against later on but wow I'm in the seventeenth chapter of this story and I'm proud to hear that. Now the next few chapter will have some good fights in their along with a few unexpected twists and turns that will probably shock you all to the core such as learning and trying to figure out Ryker's true ambitions but that you will find out later on**

 **That's enough for me tonight I really hope that you will all enjoy this chapter including the next ones to come and could you dear readers please review? I'd really appreciate it**

 **and now as usual**

 **until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey everyone! How's it hanging? Cause if I had to guess only two things you'd be holding onto either your mom or the edge of cliff so take your pick anyways here's the brand new chapter for my one piece story Pirates Destiny so as usual I hope that you will all enjoy this story cause I'm having such a fun time writing this well that's enough talk for right now so all of you folks set the sails and head to the next adventure!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Let the tournament of guts begin!**

 **First up Mark Vs Homer**

 **a fight in the cage?**

* * *

 **Previously on One piece after arriving on Rumble Valley to participle in the tournament of guts a special event held every six years for powerful fighters to gather and fight one another to see who is worthy of claiming the title of the north blues conquer but little does the crew know that trouble is only brewing along with a deadly force to be reckoned with sometime later on because as always trouble finds them were ever they go.**

The crew was now at the coliseum where the tournament of guts was being held and upon arriving they were surprised by all the people who came to watch the event and Zack whistled at this sight

" wow talk about quite the crowd " he said examining the area and watched a few woman passing by him

" well this is the biggest event on the whole island and fighter come from all around the north blue to participate and even fish folk are welcomed here " Takamaru exclaimed as he stood right next to the group who we're wearing the same clothes from yesterday but tala arum had given something to each of them.

" Speaking of entering where do we go? " mark said looking around and then takamaru tapped on his shoulder and pointed to the gate along with a stand for the participates to enter making mark a little embarrassed " heh heh my bad " and after he said that okra hitted him on the head " ow! Are you gonna keeping doing that? " he exclaimed while rubbing his bump

" only if you do something really stupid plus it counts as scolding "

" oh bull crap what if you do something really stupid then? "

" simple... I forgive myself " kora said acting all innocent while the group sweat dropped as they went to the stand and after that mark, blade and kora all went inside to change while the rest of the group raced to the stands to get the best seats witch everyone else was doing.

 **and then**

Mark exited the changing room and his clothes were now a white gi that had a kanji symbol meaning courage that was tied around a gold belt while he wore a red headband along with black training gloves along while he wore no shoes

as for blade he wore a very light blue armor with black zigzagged marks all around it that made blade resemble that of a samurai curtesy of takamaru since he figured that it would be more of his style, it did include a helmet though but blade kept his sunglasses. On his left shoulder was a spiked pauldron that went down his arm while his other shoulder was plain with no armor on it at all as for his bottoms he kept his pants since he didn't want to held down by the sheer weight making it harder to fight so he figured that the top part of him would be alright since it wasn't that heavy at all.

" Geez blade that's look that suits you really well " mark commented while blade grinned

" you don't say? Your doing not to shabby yourself "

" how about me boys? " a voice called out making mark and blade turn around to see was kora.

right now she was wearing a yellow gi that exposed a little bit of cleavage but was tied by blue belt around her waist and her long violet colored hair was now formed into a bun that way now body would grab it. The clothes also included a set of two silver bracelets including strapped thongs for her feet.

when they saw that sight only one word was in both of their minds describe this sight ( **Dam!** )

" uh huh your not doing to bad " " yep that's for sure " they both said that way she wouldn't flip out on them for now

" aw your both to kind " she said happily and twirled around while both men sighed in relief as they all went to the stadium where the tournament would start.

They then exited through out a door revealing a massive stadium that was surrounded by a large ring showing all the people who came cheering for the excitement that would be taking place real soon.

they even got a glimpse of some of the other fighters some were fish folk along with very unusual charcters Wearing all sorts of things such as masks resembling mythical monsters like a cyclops and a griffin while a few wore hoods concealing their faces.

but it was then the three of them saw the rest of the group wearing clothes just like them Ben was wearing a orange gi that easily fitted him thanks to his devil fruit while zack's color was dark purple including Mell, Red and Mecho who wore matching pink komodo's. The group called out their names and waved with the three of them waving back.

while blade was looking around for his brother he noticed Fester and Rune who was wearing a sky blue version of her previous outfit. Blade then bumped mark with his elbow getting his attention and pointed to the duo

" whoa I didn't know rune was competing " " yeah me neither I wonder why she's here? " blade added to marks saying while okra tapped both of their shoulders

" hey guys look over there " kora then pointed out to Damian who was standing right next to Job, Sam and Homer including Breaker.

Blade tensed up and mark noticed this " which one is it? " he asked " the one wearing the black gauntlets, that's Brock " blade pointed out with the other two nodding

" well we know what he looks like now, but blade who are those other guys standing with him? "

" yeah and why are they here with damian? " mark added to kora's question

" I don't what why he's with the Purple Salamanders but I'm pretty sure those other guys that's his crew " blade answered both of their questions.

Then all the sudden a bright light flashed above in the stadium that flew downwards revealing two figures levitating in the air.

First was a ghost like entity wearing a strange mask that resembled a star. while the other was an old man who wore a gold devil mask with long white hair draping down his shoulders and he wore a red Komodo along with black pants and firmly held onto a round wooden staff with a large pearl on the top.

" **greetings one and all and welcome to the one hundredth tournament of guts** " the ghost spoke up with the crowd cheering in approval and glad to be there

" **now I proudly present to you the ruler of Rumble Valley lord Tyro** " the ghost then stood aside and then the old man known as tyro stepped forward and planted his staff into the ground making the area shake meaning for everyone to be silent as he spoke in a mighty voice

" welcome brave fighters from far and wide in this sea, many of you have come to participate in my tournament that is held every six years and now those years have passed a few who stand before us have trained long and hard to fight with every thing they have to offer, now as you know only one may claim the title of the north blues conquerer and become the best fighter this ocean will know, however not only will you be facing each other but a few will have to face our current champion who has held the title for eighteen long years now enter Ryker! "

tyro then pointed his staff to the right of him to a pad that stuck out in the side of the stadium and out came ryker who entered revealing himself and with his arms crossed showing a perfesional look making everyone in the crowd cheer for him when they don't know what he is.

mark saw him and he knew this guys was giving off a bad vibe and then noticed that he looking right at him ( that's guy up there so he's ryker, defiantly has that look but I have a bad felling about him ) mark thought too himself as ruler kept looking down on him from where he was standing an noticed that rune was giving him an eye that showed anger from what he could tell and a lot of it.

( humph he may not look like much but i will watch and see if he's really worthy ) ryker thought to himself as he shifted to rune and saw that she was glaring at him ( looks like your hear two huh? ).

" Now if I can have your attention and let Cretan speak " the old man gestured to the ghost

" **the rules are simple each opponent will be chosen randomly and the two who are selected will face against each other in a one on one battle that will be decided until one no longer can battle, also those who are too seriously can and won't be able to continue will removed from the tournament for safety precautions, next those who cheat will be disqualified including the ones who will not yield and strike down a fallen challenger and as of this moment I will be the referee of this tournament and also a heads up some matches will be special but they will all happen at random ".**

" indeed now the first match will begin in ten minutes so be prepared " and with that the duo went two a ledge wear they would be at for the whole time

" seems the crowd is happy to be hear as usual " a voice called out and it was only takamaru who took a seat right next to tyro

" good to see old friend "

" and you as well so is it true about rune entering? " the wise man asked in worry with takamaru nodding yes " I just hope she won't let her anger get the better of her "

" as do I not only as her sensei but also as her caretaker ".

" but I have one question though " tyro then stomped his staff and then an image showing mark,blade and kora talking to each other appears in front of them " are these the ones you were talking about? "

" yes but the one wearing the white Gi he's special and I think he might have what it takes to defeat ryker " takamaru exclaimed proudly

" hmmm this boy defiantly has a strong Will but would that be enough to take down ryker's raw power? "

" I believe so "

" we'll have to see for ourselves then "

 **a few minutes later**

All the fighters gathered into the side lines waiting for the first match up to begin along with the tournament

" thank you for waiting! " tyro called out from his spot and got everyone's attention " now the results of the of the first match up! " tyro then planted his staff making the peril glow very brightly and then two names appeared in the air

" now the fist match is **Mark BlackFiled Vs J,F Homer** " and after he said that mark got pumped up cause he was going first while homer on the other hand scoffed

" alright! Better get my game on "

" he better not bore me " then the two of them were teleported to the stadium and that's when cretan appeared

" **are you both ready?** " they looked to him and nodded their heads yes and cretan gave tyro a thumbs up

" now let the tournament begin! " tyro then raised his staff in the air and the pearl began to leak a white energy that enveloped the stadium and a massive round cage surrounded it. " this first match shall include a fight in the cage! And **now may the gods decide fate! Fight!** " after saying that cretan waved the flag signaling the fight to begin and disappeared leaving mark and homer in a stare off.

" you don't look so strong " homer then raised one leg in the air

" like your one to talk " mark took his stance as well then after five seconds homer elapsed forward and started a rabid assault of kicks at mark was easily able to block. Seeing a chance mark kicked homer away and grabbed his leg throwing him to the fence only for homer to use it a trampling and shot towards mark kicking him upside the jaw and punching him the stomach.

Regaining focus mark slammed both of his fists together and slammed homer to he side followed by his taking a familiar stance

" **Shogun shark fist!** " mark punched forward making homer a little confused before he felt the shockwave of his punch hitting him and made him bounce back to mark who caught him and slammed him to the ground.

Homer then head butted mark in the gut and then jumped into the air and began to rabidly kick mark with such tremendous force and speed making it hard for him to defend off these attacks ( he might have some skill after all ) after that homer jumped up and bounced off and again from the wall just like a bullet " **Bullet jumper!** " homer landed a hard blow on marks back.

even with that pain mark then performed a round house kick followed by him rabidly punching him with homer fighting back. After ducking it out like that for about a few seconds they both jumped backwards bit of them exhausted but mark didn't care he just loved hearing that crowd then looking back to homer and smirked

" your actually pretty good "

" I have to admit your doing rather better then I expected however.. " then all the sudden his arms began to change along with two more sets of arms sprouting from the side and then two antennas sprouted from his forehead. After a few seconds homer was now a hybrid between a human and a grasshopper making everyone in the arena surprised including the rest of the crew

* * *

" what the hell!? Did he just turn into a human grasshopper!? " red,mell and micho all said at once cause they were a little but freaked out by this while zack sighed in annoyance

" geez will you three calm down that's only because of his devil fruit " then the three woman turned to him including Ben who seemed to listening and was watching the fight

" huh really but what kind? " mell asked first

" from the looks of it a zoan type only this kind allows the user to turn into an insect "

" I never heard of that I thought most of them turned people into animals like a cat or a dog " micho added.

" true but there's different types but finding these types there hard to come by since I heard there's even a human human fruit out there "

" wow that's crazy I didn't know all devil fruits were a mystery " red exclaimed a little dumbfounded

" you got that right devil fruits are defiantly one of the few mysteries of the world

" but what about mark you think he can win? " red asked with zack grinning in response " there's not a single doubt in my mind ".

" That's some devil fruit you got there " mark exclaimed taking a stance and was really curious about his devil fruit since he never seem anybody turn into a bug plus he hoped that he was done with them because he was creeped out by those insect animal hybrids back on Big Island

" I get that a lot, this kind of devil fruit was really hard to find and it's called the **Bug Bug fruit model: Grasshopper** "

mark then began to laugh a little bit making homer confused " what are laughing at? "

" haha! cause the way how look right now really matches your cheap costume! Haha! " mark said while laughing his ass because homer indeed stood out when he was in his man beast form.

" amusing but now your finished " homer then began to jump into the air a few times before bouncing back and forth thanks to the cage walls. Mark was completely surprised how fast he was in fact he couldn't even keep his eyes on him

" ha! What's the matter to fast for ya then let's go! **Bullet bounce house!** " homers speed increased and was now hitting mark so fast that he couldn't keep up with him plus thanks to the walls that confined them both it was like being trapped in a nest of hornets constantly being stung.

( come one think of something! Think of something! ) mark thought to himself before he got a really good idea. As homer kept his attack going he did not expect what he was seeing mark began to spin with water beginning to surround his body

" **Sea Dragoon: whirlpool!** " mark speed then increased and then intercepting homers attack. But that didn't stop mark cause he was spinning like the tasmanian devil only his body was spinning with water around his body and then headed towards homer.

" Alrighty then! **Grasshopper rocket!** " homer then lunged forward with a mighty kick that intercepted marks attack and was a stale mate for about five seconds before the two of them created a shockwave. Unexpectedly mark lunged at him with both of his palms in a spear like pattern and hitted homer right in the chest

" **Twin saw shark spear palm!** " mark then sended homer flying back into the wall but he instantly held onto the fence and then grinned.

" Wow fighting you is fun but I got to now end this " homer then landed back down and had his arms across his chest with his boys radiating yellow energy " **Multiple cricketers!** " then four smaller versions of homer appeared and they all posed with their fists in the air.

mark sighed cause this fight he wanted it to over with already " eh what the hell I'm done playing around with this guy "

" hya! " the miniature homers then charged at mark and began to hit all over and then all sudden they just exploded like bombs sending mark skidding back a few feet

" what the!? They just blew up? " mark did not expect that at all and regained his composure and took a stance " take this! **WaterUprising k** **raken assault!** " then all the sudden the water around shaped into fists that tried to hit homer but he kept jumping away from them

" ha! can't catch me! " homer mocked him and then all the sudden mark instantly appeared infringing if him and landed a powerful punch right onto his stomach " gotcha.."

" Oh crap! " " **Reverse Shogun shark fist!** " mark twisted his fist and sent a powerful shock wave that made homer crash into the wall and then back to mark " followed by **Hammer Shark Kick!** " mark then landed a powerful kick making homer crash onto the ground.

mark then landed a few feet on the ground and then homer stood up and began to laugh ha your actually more fun then I expected maybe it's time for more of little friends to come out " homer said ready to perform his technique but then drops of water began to gather on his right hand forming into a small orb

" **Water Bomb!** " he threw the orb that exploded into a massive surge of water witch homer easily dodged and by then little homers were already formed. Homer then laughed as he landed back on too the ground

" you missed "

mark then smiled and raised his hand into the air making homer confused " nope I didn't **Crushing Typhoon!** " then all the sudden and to homers surprise the water around him instantly turned into a whirlpool that surprised the whole coliseum. After a seconds the whirlpool dispersed and then homer fell onto the ground unconscious.

That was Cretans call to reappear and examined homer who was still alive

" **J,P Homer is unable to continue! The winner of this match goes to Mark BlackField!** " cretan announced and when he did the crowd cheered for mark cause for he truly was an amazing fighter and showed a will of solid confidence with a steady mind even in battle

" Yeah! " zack cheered for his friend along with red, mell and micho while Ben roared in recognition for his buds victory.

mark felt really good when he won in fact he went up to homer and offered his hand leaving his opponent confused " huh? " mark grinned

" you make a good sparring partner and that was fun lets do that again sometime " homer scoffed before taking marks offer and got up

" yep i like the sound of that kid " he said before jumping away leaving without a trace leaving mark a little confused

Breaker watched the fight and thought to himself ( heh I wonder if a can get him angry ) he then looked over to his little brother blade ( I know the perfect way ).

Tyro watched the whole fight as well with Takamaru both showing signs of surprise " that boy is defiantly something alright "

" I'm telling you lord tyro he's more promising then ever "

" even so and that time does come all who face against Ryker must not underestimate his power like with Rokca for example "

" yes your right but don't forget he lost before "

" but that was only one man and he was the only one to ever beat him "

" well you never know "

Ryker looked down from where he was standing and he had to admit he had some skill but he still didn't see mark as his true opponent yet " Mark BlackField I will wacth you closely but until then your nothing more but a nuisance who can bend the water too his will but yet you may be the one I have been searching for, but why do you bear a resemblance to that man? "

a image a man with his face not showing appeared

" well no matter because you will be just like everyone else who kneel before my power " he exclaimed before leaving his spot.

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: Tournament continues!**

 **Rounds 2 The swordsman Vs The Barbarian!**

 **Promising fights that might make you surprised?**

 **Whew! That's a rap for this long chapter for me folks! I really hopped that you all enjoyed it. Maybe the fight isn't really that exciting but I wanted it to simple and not to very long unlike the other fights from the other chapters besides there's actually a bunch of shirt fights in the anime so that's okay.**

 **Also that devil fruit with the grasshopper I wanted it to be original so that way it stands out along with the cage match including the tensions that will build as the story progresses**

 **okay that's enough for me right now so again i hope you enjoyed it and please review if you would be so kind and as usual**

 **unit next next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone how's it going? This is your fellow writer G King bringing another chapter of One Piece Pirates Destiny one of the many story's that pretty much have a bunch and bizarre things in it that might make you say just what the hell is this? But anyways I am defiantly having a fun writing this story. you might say it has flaws just because a lot of you want to see action but its meant to build up the excitment along with the surprises that might happen unexpectdedly. now I surely hope you all enjoy it is time to set the sails!**

* * *

 **previously on one piece the crew arrived at Rumble Valley the island of challenges to fulfill an agreement with BladeStar to find his older brother but to do that they had to register and participate in the tournament of guts but little do they know that the tournament itself might have more at stake as it Continues**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Tournament continues!**

 **The Swordsman Vs The Barbarian!**

 **Promising fights that make you surprised?**

After that match with Mark and Homer everyone was waiting for the next match to continue

" now it is time for the next match! " Tyro then planted his staff on the ground again along with the pearl on it glowing very brightly and showing two names of the next contenders for the match

" the second match is **Kora Frost Vs Jagga**! "

" well here i go " kora said trying to boost her confidence as she was wondering what her opponent would look like and with that she was teleported to the stadium and saw her opponent.

The guys was huge wearing a short black jacket along with a black robe including black boots. for some reason though a burlap sack tied on his head along with massive forearms.

then Cretan appeared " **are you both ready?** " they nodded their heads and he gave tyro a thumbs up.

" let the second match begin! **Now let the gods decide fate! Fight!** " after he said that the crowd was in utter excitment while a few men in the stands were doubting Kora

* * *

" there's no way she'll win "

" the guy is too big for her to take "

" oh yeah "

" this is gonna be hilarious "

Zack overheard them and shook his head in disprove and got a little idea " hey fellas " he called out and got their attention " i bet you all two thousand beri's that she wins " after zack said that the four men huddled up while zack laughed evilly to faint enough for them to hear. the four men turned to him and extended out their hands for zack to shake

" alright your on deal "

" deal indeed " zack said as he shook all of their hands ( he-he-he i fell sorry for these guys ).

* * *

back at the stadium kora busted out her bow staff and was ready to fight while Jagga raised one of his fists into the air

" get ready cause I'm coming at ya " jagga didn't respond as he punched forward breaking the ground with kora moving to the side while he continued to pound his fists into the ground like hammers beating down on nails.

kora then shot her staff forward hitting him right in the stomach but for some reason he didn't fell anything then after dodging a few more punches kora swung her staff and hitted jagga right in the groins but he still didn't show any sign of pain " oh come on! " she whinned because how can anybody not feel that and dodged another incoming fist.

( hmm there's one more spot to try ) she grinned and dodged another fist and then ran up his arm " **Knockout kick** **!** " she then kicked jagga right in the face with the result of him going back a few feet and kora jumped into the air swinging her staff in in a really fast matter above her head so fast that the staff was actually radiating heat

" take this **Heat Take down!** " she slammed her staff right onto jagga's head and then used his face to bounce away by a hard kick. after that jagga then fell backwards and that was Cretan's que to arrive and determine the winner

" **Jagga is unable to battle,** **the winner of this match is Kora Frost!** " cretan announced with everyone cheering including a few whistles from a lot of men in the crowd and as kora was listening she posed a peace sign with her staff over the shoulder " oh yeah! who's bad! "

The men that zack made the bet with where all gawking from shock

" no way she- she- "

" kicked that guys ass "

" we better get out of here "

" pronto " the four men tried to exit the area but couldn't because Ben was blocking the way. they turned around to see zack with his arms crossed while moving one of his fingers side to side " tsk, tsk i don't think so, now pay up suckers "

* * *

The rest of the day after twelve more rounds of fighting the last match for the first part of the tournament was about to begin

Tyro planted down his staff and the coliseum got quit " thank you for your attention, now as you all know the first part of the tournament of guts will soon be complete and the tomorrow the last fifteen fighters will challenge one another but for right now who ever wins this match shall move onto the third part of the tournament " tyro then planted his staff with the pearl glowing very brightly and two names appeared

" **First part final match is BladeStar Vs Toby Job** "

" wonder what this guy is like? "

" hope this one is good " job exclaimed as he drank out of a large gourd and was teleported to the stadium along with blade.

then as usual Cretan appeared " **are you both ready?** " they both looked at the ghost and nodded their heads and after that cretan turned around and gave tyro a thumbs up.

" let the final match begin! and **now may the gods decide fate! Fight!** " after saying that Cretan waved the flag signaling for the two to fight and leaving.

" hmm you don't look so strong " blade said taking off his sunglasses and both drawing Bearafore and Gyaos while insulting job while he was chugging down the rest of his rum out of the large gourd that he had

" phaw! look who's talking punk " job exclaimed as he took the large double sided axe and when he did blade whistled at the impressive weapon

" that's quite good looking weapon you got their "

" heh I'm flattered and the name of this weapon is Bruiser "

" that suites it perfectly so shall we? " blade exclaimed as he put both of his swords in the shape of a cross.

" yes now prepared to lose " he said as he readied his axe " don't blink now **Axe wave!** " job then swing his axe creating a zigzagged wind slash that was cutting everything in its path

" **Multiple Sword Style: Blade Cross!** " blade created his own wind slash that intercepted jobs attack and then charged at each other and when they did a powerful shockwave was created and cracks were formed into the ground.

" you might be good after all " job said grinning with eyes that showed the will of a warrior born for battle

" that makes to of two of us " he exclaimed while having a hard time but had a little idea he knocked away jobs axe and quickly planted both of his swords into the ground and charged at him with both of his palms together " **No Sword Style: Twin OX horn palm!** " he yelled out while shooting both of his palms forward and hitted job right in the chest and sprinted backwards and grabbed his swords.

" heh not a bad move you did kid but now its my turn " job then raised his axe into the air and it began to gather red energy " **Savage beast spirit's roar!** " he then turned his ace sideways to the side where the ram skull was and fired a red energy beam that was the shape of a ram skull but afterwards job charged at blade and jumped into the air while blade somehow deflected the attack but didn't notice fast enough to see job coming right towards him through the air

" now! **Savage beast crash!** " with such tremendous force job slammed down his axe that actually created a crater right below blade

" now it my turn! " a circle of wind then began to spin around blade at a quick fast rate " **Multiple Sword Style: Demonic Twister!** " then a black twister appeared along with an aura of black ghost above blade.

Job did not expect an attack like that at all before he was caught in the twister " got to do better then that! **Savage beast Shout!** " job then made a very loud shout made the twister made the twister disappear while he did that blade switched Bearafore with Thrasher and placed its tip onto the ground

" **Multiple Sword Style: Ground Viper!** " blade then spun with his swords in the front creating a flame vortex and an aura of a viper appeared as he charged at job

" you think I'm afraid of that!? **Savage beast crash!** " job charged at blade and intercepted the attack creating a explosion/ shockwave that shook the whole area.

they both landed back on the ground and were now exhausted " your really good to fight you know that? " blade commented as he stood back up

" right back at ya so round two it is? " job sneered as he readied his axe " sure why not? " blade readied his swords and put them both in the shape of a V in front of his chest.

" **Axe wave x50!** " job created over fifty zigzagged wind slashes that was literally demolishing the stadium

" **Multiple** **Sword Style: Crushing Fang!** " blade then slashed both of his swords and created a fang like pattern made out of wind blades that intercepted jobs attack and created another explosion making the stadium more damaged as it was but as those two were fighting the whole crowd couldn't believe it that just theses two men were doing this much damage.

* * *

" Holy crap these guys are literally monsters! "

" and i thought that only that BlackField guy was strong compared to Ryker "

* * *

" **Savage charge!** " job yelled out as he charged forward while he was giving off red energy while blade charged at him as well

" **Multiple Sword Style: Mad Ghoul!** " blade began to emit purplish energy while an aura of a ghoul appeared as he clashed with jobs attack and began to attack him with his swords in full fury so fast that nobody couldn't even see him do it but yet job was easily defending with his axe but ended up get cut up only a little bit.

they both jumped backwards once again to give each other room and when they did Blade sheathed Bearafore and switched it with Gyoas

" heh is that supposed to let you use more different type of moves? "

" actually yes now get ready Toby Job cause now it's going to get more serious! " blade then tilted both of his swords to the left " now **Multiple Sword Style: Eagle eye!** " blades body then began to radiate gold energy while an aura of an eagle appeared along with it

" heh I'm still not intimidated **Savage beast roar!** " job once again turned his axe side ways and fired a red energy beam from the ram skull at blade while he slashed both of his swords creating a pattern that was the shape of an actual eye that intercepted the attack creating an explosion along with smoke as the result.

" Now again **Multiple Sword Style: Jaguar Scar!** " blade then charged at job with Gyoas glowing orange while Thrasher glowed bright brown and slashed one sword hitting that got blocked by his axe while he used the other sword and created a slash that went up to the sky and made job skid back a few feet

" here's payback **Savage beast counter!** " job raised his axe in the air and sent a powerful shockwave that made blade go flying because of the incredible force of the attack.

" Ow! " blade exclaimed while getting up and was clearly exhausted and was barely able to stand and the same thing was going on with job but these two warriors refused to go down until one falls " what the hell was that? "

" heh my signature technique any move that's inflicted upon me after when I use this move after I have been struck the force of that attack triples back into pure power sending that pressure back to where it came from so I'd be careful from now on if I were you " job exclaimed and had a big grin on his face.

" sounds like a challenge so I'll accept it ( if he's not kidding then I need to think of a way to beat down his tactic )

" don't tell me your giving up so easily? " job mocked him as he readied his axe and charged at blade and the two of them began to clash with loud sounds of metal showing there determination

" now who in the hell said I was giving in? " blade smirked as his swords began to glow red and by each passing second the glow quickly got brighter " cause you only fell for a trap! " the glow then got really bright so much in fact that it blinded job for a second before he got his sight back and was surprised to see both of his swords radiating red energy and three entities formed out of the red energy a head of a lion, goat and the head of a snake in the back

" wha- what he he'll is that thing!? "

" this is the **Multiple Sword Style Stance: Chimeras Fury** " blade spoke while his eyes glowed white with no pupils showing at all and after wards the entities roared while job chuckled and smirked.

" humph impressive and what a coincidence I have something like that as well " job then raised his axe into the air with both of his hands tightly gripped on the handle and then a massive surge of brown energy erupted from him and then the energy formed into the entitie of massive Wooly Mammoth that raised it's front legs into the air before it shook the whole ground before it released its roar as well. ( but yeah you know what an elephant sounds like )

" this is my spirit technique! **Mammoth Plunder!** " job yelled out on the top of his lungs before slamming his axe into the ground and then the mammoth spirit charged

" feel the power of my spirit! **Beasts Wrath!** " blade then charged at the mammoth while the heads of the lion and goat intercepted the mammoth but was having a hard time doing it cause this spirit was all about pure power. Then the snake joined in the struggle and made the mammoth fly back creating a massive explosion.

After ten seconds the dust finally cleared and it showed both blade and job facing the opposite direction of one another on there knees and weren't showing any signs of movement at all with questions brought up wondering who won.

Then Job fell forward with blade standing up and when that happened Cretan to declare the winner

" **Toby Job is unable to battle! The winner of this match is BladeStar! Who will move on to third part of the tournament!** " and after he said that everyone cheered for blade but he didn't pay attention he went over to job who raised his eyes to see him

" you still alive? " blade asked while chuckling hoping he was right that way he might get the chance to face him again someday

job then sneered " of course I am never better "

" cool "

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: The Tournament of guts part 2 continues!**

 **A sad witness of Ryker the Titans power to behold?**

 **Wow! That was way longer then I expected it to be I guess I got carried away hahaha! We'll I hoped that you all liked that and yeah I figured that the cliff hanger kind of sucked but I don't care that's what I think should go on that way it builds up the excitement for the next chapter later on**

 **okay everyone I'm going to finish now and it'd be nice if I could could receive a review about how I'm doing that way I can work harder**

 **now as usual until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**hey everyone how's it going? This is your main man the G King bringing you all another great chapter of One piece Pirates Destiny one of many fics that use their crazy imagination to for all of you loving readers. Okay chaps i know that pretty much sucked but now here's the best that you all like which is getting all your asses moving and set those sails!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Tournament of guts part 2 continues!**

 **a sad witness to Ryker the Titans power to behold?**

After the exciting day the crew along with Takamaru, Rune, Red, Mell,Micho and Fester were just about done feasting for the progress they accomplished

" phew man that was good " Mark said patting his stomach in satisfaction along with Zack " oh yeah I second that "

" that was really good thank you takamaru " Kora said making the large man shake his head " no that was all runes doing so you should be thanking her " he gestured to the calm dark skinned girl who was drinking tea

" eh it don't matter you enjoyed it so it's cool " she said calmly and continued to drink her tea

" I'll say one thing though " fester stated and took a drink out of a large mug and letter out a satisfied sigh " you three really know how to fight especially you kid " he said gesturing to mark.

" Eh I don't see the big deal about it " mark said as he was eating what was on his plate more like wolfing it down in a second while Ben was drinking a massive amount of coffee from his bowl and chowing down on his food

" eh come of think of it you remind me of some one that came to this island many years ago " fester exclaimed while scratching the side of his head and that quickly got marks attention

" really who? "

" aw drat I can't remember " he shrugged his shoulders " oh well maybe I can remember some other time later "

" oh okay " mark said going back to eating and then remembered that rune was in the tournament to " oh hey rune I noticed at you were in the tournament back there " he said getting her attention

" yeah so want to fight about it? " she said trying to intimidate mark who only waved a his hand in defense

" no I was only curious to know why your entering that's all " after mark asked that question runes eyes darkened and she then chugged down the rest of her tea and stood up " I'm finished now " she said then storming off and going up some stairs that led to her room and slamming her door shut making a few people jump at the sound.

Mark was a little bit surprised by that and noticed that takamaru was looking in that direction and shook his head in a disproving manner

" did I do something wrong? " he asked kind of feeling a little guilty " no you didn't and don't mind rune she's gone through a few troubles in her life " takamru explained and then mark expression got serious and then three blurry images trailed through his mind but he quickly shook his head to get rid of them.

" Well she isn't the only one we all share our troubles in our past even some witch some of us aren't proud of " mark stated and when he did the crew nodded their heads in agreement " well said kid " fester exclaimed while drinking from his mug

rune was in her room staring outside of her window looking directly at the moon. Her room had two large bookcases filled with books mostly about mystery and horror novels that she happened to enjoy reading along with a pair of red stripped nunchucks on her wall right next to an old poster that had a barely faded name spelled Rocka.

she looked at the poster for a moment and then turned her attention to a framed photo of a little rune on the shoulder of a well fit man grinding at the camera and after sighing she put it back.

Then she saw a dying man on her floor that was their for a moment before it disappeared. She quickly got into the rest room and splattered some water in her face and unexpected she punched the mirror and clenched her fist in such anger as it bled

" unforgivable... " she muttered to her self before she wrapped his knuckle in a bandage to stop the bleeding and once she was done with that she lighted four scented candles and began to meditate. The reason why she was doing this was because inside her was a lot of held back anger so this was one of her few ways to calm herself down

( can I really beat him? )

* * *

 **Back at Ryger's hideout**

He gathered all of Purple Salamander members in one side of the room while Brock/Breakers crew members for e Breaker pirates were on the other side all of them were here for the debrief for the plan that will be happening in the next few days

" all of you listen up and you better listen good " Brock started the debrief " we will be forging an alliance with the purple salamanders so that means you will all get along as comrades in arms "

"that will include all of you to " ryker said facing his men and getting their attention " they might not seem or have the potential of strength but for the moment we will work as one unit " he said turning to breaker and shaking his hand and when that happened the men cheered in this new alliance.

a few minuets later

after the debriefing the men feasted in celebration for this new alliance between their groups cause it wasn't everyday that you'll become part of a plan that involves taking over the very island they were on.

While they were doing that ryker and brock we're discussing something

" no "

" it would be useless to have those weaklings with us " ryker stated while taking a drink of some sake

" there not dead so they have there use "

" why hold on to the weak when they hold you back "

" cause it's trust and loyalty that binds a crew together "

" heh that will be your down fall and you should no better then trying to challenge me anyways "

" raw power is not everything " Brock said getting up and began to walk away " I suggest you keep that in mind "

( humph no matter once I have my use for you you'll be the one begging for mercy )

 **The next day**

Everyone arrived at the coliseum for tournament to continue and the winners of the ones who win those matches will be able to move on too the semi finals.

Time skip after eight rounds the next round was about was about to begin with Tyro doing what did as always " let the next match begin! " he exclaimed before slamming down his staff and his pearl began to glow and showing the names of the next two contenders

" the next match is **Rune Creed VS Damian Aku** " after he said that damian was glad to hear that he was going to fight her " humph finally "

for rune she shrugged her shoulders cause he's not the one she wanted to fight " what ever " after that the two of them were teleported to the stadium and that's when Cretan appeared they both looked at him and nodded their heads yes and creation gave tyro a thumbs up

" now let the next match begin! " tyro then raised his staff into the air and the pearl then began to leak white energy that enveloped the stadium. But what surprised most people was the massive ring of fire that surrounded the stadium " this match shall include the ring of fire! And **now let the gods decide fate! Fight!** " after that cretan waved the flag signaling the fight to begin and disappeared leaving the two combatants in a stare off.

" Your going down girly " he exclaimed as he took a stance as rune just leaped forward and delivered a hard round house kick that damian blocked easily creating a shock wave of pure of power

" then make my day ".

after that damian punched forward only it to be blocked and rune tried to drive her elbow into his face witch he again blocked that but what he didn't saw coming was that she head butted him right in the face.

He walked backwards feeling a little dizzy and that was when rune seized the chance " **Rocket foot!** " she then kicked forward like a rocket only for it to be intercepted by damian's left palm

" **Bomb Gaurd! followed by Air Palm!** " he then thrusted forward his right palm that knocked ruin back making her skid a few feet.

she gritted her teeth while damian seemed to be amused " heh what's the matter? You losing your edge? "

" nope " in an instant she suddenly appeared in front of him and used the momentum to land a hard blow right in damian's gut " **Rocket technique: Sparrows Talon** " after that he skidded back a few feet barley touching the flames.

Damian then got a little angry and slammed his palm onto the ground " **Force Palm Earth!** " after that the stadium began to crack with multiple chunks flying straight at rune who easily kicked the pieces as if her legs were hard as steel.

* * *

in the stands Zack was really intrigued by the way rune was fighting but he didn't know what type of stance it was since there were many quite similar to it. So in curiosity he looked towards Takamaru who was smiling cause he seemed please

" hey takamaru I have a question "

" ask away " " the way how she fights what is it exactly? ".

" The stance it's called **Rocket Heart** " when he said that zack sweat dropped for a moment cause it was a really weird name for a martial arts fighting style

" uh~ rocket what? " " that's the name of the stance that my grandfather made basically the fighters body becomes fast just like a rocket with the force combined with it making it a fierce combination indeed "

" so if I had tongues you taught her yourself? " he shook his head " no it was my best student that teacher her but sadly he passed, so I promised that I would help her finish what he started along with her ". Zack grinned after hearing something pretty noble for a person sense at first he only saw the bad in people so he was glad to hear that.

* * *

back to the fight

" humph I see that your skills have definitely sharpened ever since then " damian exclaimed as he prepared for another strike while rune swiped her hair to the side

" shut up, cause I'm gonna put you in your place " she exclaimed by dashing forward left to right as she got closer to damian who already figured out her strategy

" to easy to read " he then swiped his palms against the fire from the ring " **Force Palm: Twin Fire Thrust!** " in an instant he forced his hand forward once he did the fire went in runes direction. She then jumped high into the air rolling like a wheel going straight towards damian at high speed

" **Rocket Technique: Impact Crater!** " " **Bomb Gaurd!** " using both of his hands he defended against the hard kick that created a small crater underneath his feet clearly showing how much force he was able to block. Using the position she was in rune then bolted to the side not before delivering a solid blow to the side making damian cringe in pain but landed a heavy blow of his own making them even.

After taking those hard blows the two fighters were now showing the results of taking all those hits as they were panting in exhaustion " what's wrong getting tired? " damian mocked rune as she cracking her neck making a loud snap.

" like your one to talk " " heh " in an instant damian was in the air and thruster his left palm hitting the ground but begun to spin at high proportions like a top that hit rune making her fly into the air and shot forward with her fist going straight towards her opponent

" **Rocket punch!** " when it hit damian was then knocked onto the ground only to spring back up and punch forward with his left but got blocked while rune tried to deliver a hard right kick but only got caught. He then flung her into the air and thruster both fists forward making her skid back and almost got into the flames

( that was too close I got to figure something out and fast )

" **Force Palm: Twin Fire Thrust!** " once again damian forced his hands forward with the fire going into runes direction but out of surprise rune ran right through it shocking and surprising the whole entire coliseum ( what!? ) and just like that rune delivered a hard punch right into his left cheek followed by her jumping into the air and delivered eight powerful kicks followed by ten punches that we're so fast nobody couldn't even see this incredible super human speed ( how the hell she get so fast!? ) he thought in anger and then received a direct uppercut

" **Rocket Technique: 20 Lion Strike Dance** ".

He landed back on the ground with a hard thud and before cretan could appear he made a battle cry and tired to punch ruin only for her to dodge it and her hand just mere centers away from his forehead and looked like she was about to flick her middle finger " **to bad you would have made a good sparing partner, Finishing Move Nuclear finger** " she then flicked damian right in the forehead and created an odd wave of energy that whipped out the flames surrounding the coliseum.

when cretan appeared and examined damian he was knocked out and that pretty much decided the winner

" **Damian Aku is unable to battle the winner of this match is Rune Creed who will be participating in the pre finals!** " with that the crowd cheered for rune who simply gave a small smile and swiped her hair to the side.

from the waiting stands Mark, Blade and Korra were impressed by her win including the way how she fights

" wow she's got quite the moves huh? " blade remarked with his sunglasses raised while korra smirked

" yep she's defiantly something what do you think captain? " she looking towards mark who had his chin on his hand " mark? "

" heh " he then gave off a grin and when he does that it means he has something up his sleeve.

" what are you thinking now? " blade asked in suspicion

" making a decision " he said before walking off making korra and blade look at each other in confusion before shrugging their shoulders.

afterwards the rest of the tournament continued on with one person losing with the other emerging victorious and was able to move on to the pre finals

" now the final match for the second part of the tournament will now begin, who ever wins the this match will be able to participate in pre finals that will start tomorrow, the last combatenants are **Ushi Oni** **Ryker VS Fester** " after he said that fester was teleported to the arena while Ryder jumped down from his special spot and landed onto the stadium.

* * *

Once they were both in place cretan appeared to begin the match

" **are you both ready?** " they both nodded and he gave the thumbs up and after that tyro planted his staff into the ground

" **now let the gods decide fate! Fight!** ".

When that was said fester began to rapidly punch ryker followed by a series of kids to go along with it but they were easily blocked by the Titan who looked liked he wasn't satisfied. Fester then tried to punch him but ryker just caught it with ease and just like that he broke his arm by twisting it resulting in fester screaming in pain. But that wasn't enough Ryder threw him intone air and elbowed him behind the head sending him down.

Even with that much pain ryker was dishing out he wasn't threw before fester landed ryker used his fist as a landing pad and broke a few of fester's ribs and topped it off by slamming him onto the ground and before ryker could go any further cretan appeared and stopped him

" **that's quite enough, Ryker wins!** " the crowd cheered even though they we're blind to know there champions true nature as everyone watched him jump back onto his special spot and walked away with only one word to whisper

" weak "

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: The pre finals may now begin**

 **Along with Tangling with a laughing hyena!**

 **Secret dangerous plans going underway?**

 **Whew hey my fans sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it I've been having writers block with this story for some reason but hopefully I'm over it for right now.**

 **So what do you guys think of ryker's raw power so far? Pretty brutal right? ( at least I try to make it that way ) now how you guys like Rune's fighting style Rocket Heart? I wanted to be totally original for a name so that's what I came up with but she's pretty much their version of Sanji only not perverted just the kind of person who's pretty laid back and collected.**

 **and yeah maybe the title for the next chapter/ episode sucks but I'm trying to be creative so cut me some slack okay? Besides I already have the next one in works**

 **Well that's enough for right now so if you would be kind enough could you please review that way I sort of know your there, I know you guys fav or alert this story but I just have a hard time telling**

 **okay tell next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! You all ready for some more one piece Pirates Destiny? Cause if you are then hers anger chapter to enjoy on this great adventure. Some of you are wondering how long it's going to take for the Oc to finally meet Margret right? We'll if you are then just please be patient okay I won't disappoint you, now that's enough talk let's set the sails!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The semi finals may now begin**

 **along with Tangling with a laughing hyena!**

 **Secret dangerous plans that are going underway?**

Everyone was waiting outside the infirmary with Takamaru talking to the doctor on how Fester's condition ever since he took that brutal beating from Ryker.

The group was worried for him even though the crew only known him for a few days they still felt that he was a good friend but the one who was worried most besides takamaru was none other then Rune nobody couldn't blame her cause she's most likely known him for a long time to be like this.

takamaru approached everyone getting there attention hoping that there was only good news even if there was going to be bad news

" well? " zack spoke up first and when he did the old man sighed

" do you want to hear good news or bad news? "

" bad news first " mark was the second to speak up

" well he's not gonna be moving for a little while three of his arms are broken, along with three of his ribs so he's in pretty ruff shape " he explained.

" Alright now what's the good news? " rune spoke up wondering if her good friend was going to be really okay despite the bad news

takamaru smiled " he's going to alright even with those injuries "

" really cause he sure took one hell of a beating, heck that guy didn't break a sweat at all " blade exclaimed while laying back against a wall with his hands behind his head.

" man I heard he was strong but that was just crazy " mark said in utter disbelief " he's defiantly holding back his power " after mark said that the crew got a little confused

" what do you mean? and how can you be for certain? " korra asked her captain

" I don't really know " his face then got serious " sometimes its like I can sense how strong a persons will is "

" but how though? " korra was still uncertain " this isn't the first time its happened " zack inquired

" yeah it just happens randomly " " that sure is strange alright " korra exclaimed.

' hey can we go see him already? " rune asked very bluntly making a few others surprised by that " yes right this way ". takamaru then led them to the room where fester was being treated.

when they entered they saw that three of his arms were being held up including one of his two legs. right now he was dining on two large turkey legs with mashed potatoes and gravy that the nurse just left him

" hey glad to see I finally get some company " he exclaimed before eating another bite of turkey

" so how you feel? " " I feel like " he talked with food in his mouth and then swallowed before he said " shit " he then answered zack's question earning a small chuckle.

" Well hey look on the bright side at least your still breathing " blade pointed out earning a nod from fester

" I guess your right " " but man, he gave you one hell of a beating " zack exclaimed while giving him a pat on the shoulder " yeah it hurt like hell two ".

" Takamaru I have a question about ryker " mark asked the old man who took notice

" what do you want to know about him? " " he's been fighting for years so has anyone ever defeated him at all? "

" yes there has " rune spoke up " who? "

" you see not very much was known about his man at the time but he's the only one to ever beat him "

" holy crap this guy was only beaten once? " korra exclaimed in disbelief " yeah that's just about right " rune piped in while chewing some gum making a bubble and popping it.

" what ever happened to this guy? " mark was curious to know more about him " no one knows what happened to him it has been some time now, most people believe that he's been dead for many years but the other rumors that's a different story "

takamaru explained leaving more questions for mark " can I actually do it? " he then got everyone's attention " do I have any chance to defeat Ushi ONI Ryker? At all? " after he said that everyone got a little tense on that question but he had to be answered

" there's a 99 percent chance you won't be able to there's only 1 percent chance that you'll defeat him ".

" that's good enough for me " mark said giving off a small grin " hey did you not just here what the old man just said there's no way you can beat him! " rune exclaimed stating the obvious

" even so I won't know unless I try " hearing their captains statement made them grin cause they knew about marks hard determination " besides you don't get anywhere unless your willing to try even against all odds but first I need to understand the power of my evolution, cause if I can harness it's true power then there's a chance "

" we'll mark if it's going to be that then I'll help you out " zack said earning a smirk from his friend

" thanks man I really appreciate it " even with all of this good talk for some reason rune was fed up with it and stormed out of the room and slammed the door earning a few looks of surprise while Takamaru and Fester knew all to well why she did that

as she was walking down the hallway memories of someone flooded through her mind but she only tired to ignore it by shaking her head. Now she was focused on only one thing that was the one of every emotion that every living being usually wants out of pure hatred revenge

( unforgivable ).

* * *

at rykers hideout

Damian was fighting for his life against his master who was trying to kill him all because he failed at the tournament.

he was totally wiped out of breath covered in bruises and scars with his clothes ripped to shreds as he tried to hold his own against Ryker who was giving him a cold death glare as he slowly approached him

" master pl- please " " there is no begging for the weak " ryker then landed a solid hard kick against his stomach making him crash into the wall " you've already failed me so there is no need for you anymore " but before ryker could do anything he heard footsteps coming form behind him

" father I think it would be best to spare him " the man was in his middle twenties wearing some sort of sharp edged jagged armor sort of giving him the appearance of a samurai with a curved blade helmet and on his back was a double sided blade staff one blade was curved while the other blade was curved making it a deadly weapon of choice unless used in the right hands.

" What have I told you about calling me father Dagger? "

" my apologies master " the one called dagger bowed in an honorable manner but quickly got back up looking towards him " the time is almost upon us we need all the help we can get "

" Damian is to weak for our plans so he must be out of the way and not drag us down with him "

" I completely agree but the more numbers we have the more higher the success will be " he said approaching him trying to convince him to spare damian who was beginning to have a hard time to breath cause of ryker's firm grasp on his throat.

ryker then released damian who landed on the ground and gasped for air and began to cough

" don't make me regret it " ryker said as he walked off while dagger went over to damian

" thank you " " hey we stick together remember? " damian nodded his head and began to pour tears " *sniff* brother I can't take this no more " dagger then embraced his little brother in a hug " I know, I know ".

" *sniff* wh- when can we stop? I don't want to hurt anymore people " " brother look at me, this is our last shot to stop and end this nightmare father is far long gone "

" no he's still in there " " brother we might have no choice, for now we must plan on ahead and we'll be getting some more help very soon ".

Somewhere else in the city a stranger was walking by wearing nothing but a black cloak that concealed his face and his arms appeared to be more iron then human skin so nothing could clearly show what he was so he was a utter mystery as he kept walking he couldn't help but over hear a lot of things " heh I wonder when things will start to get interesting? " he exclaimed before taking a drink of hard sake

" man this is some good stuff "

 **The next day** afterwards

the crowd and the fighters returned to the arena ready to begin the next part of the tournament and everyone knew at there weren't that many fighters left so it was only a matter of time before somebody would be facing Ryker soon enough in time.

Tyro then entered and got everyone's attention " as you all know the tournament is just about complete the first part of the semi finals will begin! " the crowd cheered in excitement and afterwards tyro planted his staff into the ground and when he did the pearl began began to glow very brightly with two names appearing

" **Korra Frost VS Sam Mossier** " when tyro called out the names Sam was pleased

" hehehe I get to have a little fun " " I better be careful with this one " korra said in worry cause she did not know what to expect from her opponent cause the one thing she was worried about was her having a devil fruit.

the two of them were then teleported to the arena and that was when Cretan appeared

" **are you both ready?** " they both turned to him and nodded their heads when they did he gave tyro a thumbs up meaning they can begin the match. Then tyro raised his staff into the air and began to leak white energy " now **let the gods decide fate! Fight!** "

in an instant sam threw a series of large knifes that were easily blocked do to korra's skill with her staff. but korra was quickly caught off guard cause sam was freakin fast really fast

" heh heh what's wrong fishy? Can't keep up or do you need water? " she mocked korra as she brought out her machete and began her assault on korra who was having a hard time blocking

" nope I don't need water cause I can kick your **ass!** " after that korra began to rapidly spin her staff at super human speed with the air kicking up the air.

( how the hell is she spinning that staff so fast!? ) Sam asked in her mind as korra began to form a twister " take this! **Twister attack!** " she then swung her staff and when she did that the twister went in sam's direction

( even so I still got a few moves up my sleeve as well ) she then raised her leg into the air " **Surface Slice!** " by stomping her leg back down she created a wave of air that went straight into the twister making it disperse and leaving a massive cut in the ground.

( how'd she do that? Does she have devil fruit powers? korra thought to herself before Sam dashed forward with bothy of her machetes pointing out forward but she easily deflected it before countering witch proved to be useless do to sam's crazy reflexes

" hmmm? Blocking then countering your some strong fishy aren't you? " " don't mess with me! " korra yelled out as she tried to high kick Sam who only jumped backwards giving the two some distance to rethink their next moves

" heh I can tell this is going to be so much fun heheheheh! " Sam exclaimed in a crazy luau before throwing her machetes aside confusing korra as she kept laughing

" heheheheheh! So I think I'm going to turn this up a notch! " she continued laughing as something was begging to happen to her body

" hahaha! **now little fishy lets get this party! Started!** "

 **to be continued**

 **Next time: Difficult fights for the crew!**

 **The long anger seeps in...**

 **Wow it's about freakin time I updated this story it has been a while and I apologize to fans sincerely and by the way big news for me!**

 **Starting tomorrow I'm going to turn 18! Witch means it's been 18 years since I was born into his shity world. Don't ask why I hate it I just have my personal reasons that's all.**

 **oh and also I'm going to need help with coming up with new enemy's for the future so if you'd be so kind could you submit an idea through a review? You just need to do these instructions**

 **1\. Name**

 **/ clothes ( details please as much you can be creative )**

 **3\. Personality**

 **4\. Powers ( aka what they can do )**

 **okay just do those and I'll figure out where I can put those characters in and just for the record I won't take credit for the ideas oaky? Cool? I'm just trying to be nice**

 **Okay that's enough for me right now**

 **so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out! And happy birthday to me!**


	22. Move list

Hey **everyone this is your main man the G King here and sorry to kind of disapoint you guys but this is just a move list and what the characters are capable of doing so far so i hope that you like them**

 **Mark BlackField** Age 19.

The son of the legendary pirates Ruby BlackField The Sea Devil and M Scar a member of the revolution who used to be in the same crew as ruby. growing up seemed to be normal for mark growing up and not even knowing what his own father looked like and thought that he was dead until an old friend and crew mate Long John silver became involved with his life. inspired by the many tails of adventures that silver had told him he accidentally ate the Legend Legend Fruit the Eye of the Sea Dragoon and gained the powers of the most powerful creature to ever roam the sea's.

By the next following day silver had given mark his fathers harmonica and he made a vow to vow to become a greater pirate then his mentor, then afterwards Zack Brutetooth came into life the duo dreamed to become pirates and sail across the seas as brothers.

Moves and fighting style

His devil fruit the Legend Legend fruit the Eye of Sea Dragoon gives him the legendary creatures power such as being able to control water at ease and able to swim despite the bad side of devil fruits that say that once you eat one you can no loner swim. his figthing style is also what helps him control his powers fishman karate a form of figthing that the fishfolk are capable of doing and are perfect for countering devil fruit users except that mark's power is immune to sea stone.

 **Water Uprising** mark raises his arm into the air and any nearby water forms into a giant composed of it.

 **Water Uprising kraken assault** mark creates hundreds of fists made out of water that punch the hell out his foe.

 **Shogun Shark Fist** mark punches towards the enemy's direction and makes the particles of water attack making it a powerful hit on impact.

 **Reverse Shogun Shark Fist** unlike the usual technique this one makes pyhsical contact to his target twists it and delivers a close up shockwave that sends the foe back do to the sheer force that it gives off.

 **Trick Shark** he makes a double ganger made out of water that's perfect for distracting an opponent.

 **Hammer Shark Kick** mark delivers a very powerful kick witch is equal in terms of strength with his shogun shark fist

 **Sea Dragoon Knuckle** mark delivers a hard powerful punch thats coated in pure pressure of water capable of dealing both pyhsical and eternal damage.

 **Sea Dragoon Horn Missle** mark charges forward while coating himself in a spiral form of water.

 **Sea Dragoon Sword Swipe** marks dorsal fins located on the forearms begin to flow before he swipes them creating a energy attack that's shaped like a claw making it a powerful move.

 **Sea Dragoon dragon spears** mark manipulates any sources of water nearby that shape into actual dragon heads that track the enemy until they hit.

 **Reverse vortex** mark makes the water particles make time appear to slow down while puting both of his hands like he was praying and swipes two fingers across before blasting foes with a vortex of water.

 **Oceans strike** a much more powerful version of the shogun shark fist that creates a powerful shock wave.

 **Hydro Cannon** a very powerful stream of water that's able to shoot out of his hand with help from near by water concentrated into a single shot so the more water there is the more effective it is.

 **Water Bomb/ Crushing Typhoon** this technique is another one of marks few most powerful techniques but it requires perfect timing to perfect it. first he gathers all forms of water into the palm of his hand and throws it two his foe creating a surge of water which can be multiplied if multiple orbs are created. the second way to do it is once it hits he clenches his fist instantly transforming the orb into a whirlpool that deals a lot of force to the opponent making it an attack to be reckoned with especially with devil fruit users.

 **Poseidon Force** mark gathers all nearby energy that the water gives off and forms a giant orb made out of water that's radiating energy before he hurls it right at his attended target capable of dealing a lot of destruction.

 **Evolution tree** this makes mark dig deeper into his devil fruits power and threw each evolution he evolves closer and closer until he transforms into a Sea Dragoon but threw each stage he gets more powerful but so far only one evolution stage has been seen.

 **First Evolution** marks grows a tail and bites into the tip of it and that's how he triggers his transformation.

 **Evolution Giga Impact** this move right here is one of marks hardest punch capable of destroying a small island do to it having the force of meteor and if he wanted to so you never knew what he could with that move.

 **Zack Brutetooth** age 19. he is a tiger shark fishman and just like any fishman his strength is ten times stronger then humans and is capable of swimming at incredible speeds and even though it don't like it he's also capable of using his own jaws as a weapon do to sharks being able to regrow. he was originally from Fishman island and his mother died only five days after he was born. his father Zog knew that there were tensions between his race and humans really bad stuff do to the influence that Sawtooth Arlong spreaded and knew that he wasn't going to live for very long do to his cancer. once it did take him silver raised him for about 4 years before leaving him in the care of Ruby and became good friends with mark as they grew up and especially threw,,,,those times.

just like mark he is a master of fishman karate witch is effective against devil fruit users by manipulating water.

 **Tiger Shark Claw** using his claws and swiping at the air he's able to create multiple blades of air that can cut through almost anything. he's also able to do it multiple times too make more carnage.

 **Water Boosters** zack basically shoots water from under his feet to let him fly around the air for about a few minutes.

 **Shark Shuriken's** as its name says zack gathers nearby water particles and throws the weapon that instantly multiplies into multiple smaller shurikens that prove to be a deadly move.

 **Smoke Shark** a shark made out of water materializes and jumps out of ten ground before it explodes creating a large cloud of smoke that's perfect for get away's and diversions making it a very useful technique for many situations.

 **Shark Typhoon shot** this move is similar based off of one of Sanji's moves by leaping in the air and delivers a barrage of kicks that are so quick you can't see them coming.

 **Blade Star** a young swordsman who is from a long line of warriors who have unnatural skills when wielding a certain type of weapon. only the ones that are born who have the pupil of their eyes shaped like a star meaning another weapon master is born into the world. in his younger days he trained under his grandfather the legendary Knife Star a human being that was capable of wiping out an entire pirate fleet with a single swipe of his knife. but sadly that legend past away just when blade was around sixteen and was given Belafore one of the many swords that begun his habit of collecting them so he could push his limits and each one has their own story.

 **Multiple Sword Style** A sword style that blade made himself by basing it off the two sword style. It's power vary's depending on which swords that blade chooses and only with the right set of swords can blade use various techniques so it all depends on what he's willing to do and fight.

 **No Sword Style:** as the name applys it's a style that a swordsman uses when they don't have there weapons with them so even without their prized blades there bare hands can become just as deadly and brutal.

 **No Sword Style: Ox Force:** blade only uses this move when he's in a tight spot he plants both of his swords into the ground and delivers a freakin powerful punch that overpowers the foe.

 **Infernal Fang Belafore** a red metal machete that was made from a blacksmith who forged it from a very powerful metal that's known as Bloodstone.

 **Gyoas the Sonic Cutter.** a six foot long katana that has red and yellow wrapping on its handle. thisone of the many swords that blade has collected over the years and how he obtained them is unknown.

 **Thrasher The Wild Force** this sword is a flamberg with a blue blade that was made from aquamaire witch is a rare type of material that's usually found in the ocean. its body is black while the hinge is round ring but despite its appearance its a force to be reckoned with witch is how it earned its name.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Blade Cross** blade first positions both of his swords out in front of him shaping it to look like a cross before slashing into the air that cuts right through pretty much everything that in its path such as leaving large cut marks in the ground and stone for example.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Lizard Runner** he first puts both blades over his head before they glow bright red before he lunged right at his foe with an aura of a lizard appearing.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Ground Viper.** Blade spins his swords out infront of him and then coats himself in fire with an aura of viper appearing as he charges at his foe.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Push Rush.** This move proves to be one of blades few ace moves for the way how this one works is simple he charges at his foe and keeps on disapearing and reappearing until one of his swords lands a hit but it can do more then just that for he could kill someone with this move if he wanted to but he don't so he toy with his opponents.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Decapitating Corpse** blade puts both of his swords together and slashing into the air creating a blade of energy capable of doing a lot of damage making this a very lethal technique.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Crushing Fang.** Blade swipes both of his swords creating a fang like pattern composed of wind blades capable of doing a lot of damage

 **Multiple Sword Style: Charging Ox.** this move is all about brute force for blade charges at his foe with an aura of an Ox appearing.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Demonic Twister.** For this technique a circle of wind appears around blade followed by a black twister appearing along with an aura of a black ghost.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Eagle Eye.** Blade tilts both of his swords to the left before he's engulfed in gold energy with an aura of an eagle appearing before he swipes his swords creating an attack that resembles that of an actual eye.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Jagaur Scar.** Blade charges at his foe with Gyoas glowing bright orange delivering a powerful slash to the attempted target of choice in other short terms his enemy.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Chimera's Fury.** Blades swords glow bright red while his eyes glow bright white before three enitys are made from the energy given off by his swords a head of a lion, goat and snake before he

 **Multiple Sword Style: Mad Ghoul.** Blade emits a purplish energy with an aura of a ghoul appearing before he begins a furious barrage against his foe.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Silent Crow.** This ought to be one of blades few most deadliest moves for he does one of those old samurai moves by simply dashing by his opponent and seathing the weapons that he has before a large cut appears on the poor thing or sucker that he used on making it a very fatal move.

 **Korra Frost**

a young Thresher shark fish woman who's mom was a mermaid while his dad was a fish man giving her the ability to have her legs transform into the respective shark species letting her swim at highspeeds. She's also shown to be capable enough to communicate with various marine life such as whales, sharks, etc. how she got to the north blue while being held captive by Fang is unknown but she told them that she was at the south blue at the time before she was captured. Also just like Zack she was also born on fish man island.

For her dream is to write a book about all of her adventures and becoming a the greatest author that ever lived and do fufill the dream she became their navigator and she enjoys telling the other members what to do but only because it's necessary

Her fighting style is a form of Fishman Judo and a master of using the Bowstaff being quick and agile but at the same time aggressive.

 **Knockout kick** this move is simple she kicks at her opponent and jumbos back so she can get her distance and getting an opportunity to attack.

 **Twister Attack** first she spins her staff at superhuman speeds kicking up the wind around her before she swings her staff sending the move right at her attended target.

 **Heat Takedown** Korra spins her staff at a very fast rate until it's radiating heat and slams it into her opponent dealing a lot of damage.

 **Big Ben.**

A large grizzly bear that the Size Size Fruit when he was just a cub after being orphaned when his mother died and ended up being taken under the care of Adam back on Big Island witch its wild life are half insects excluding people. His position in the crew is being the ship guard and ever since that fight he had with mark his captain earned the animals respect

Al though he don't speak Ben can still be understood by giving various sounds if anyone's able to figure it out and loves to drink a large amount of coffee daily much to most people's surprise. As his devil says he's capable of expanding and dexpanding his body when he grows bigger his skin becomes more harder and his strength skyrockets, but when he gets small his speed triples making him a very powerful foe to fight agaisnt.

With these five members they make up marks crew who has yet to come up with a name yet but that's for another time

also I'm gonna try and get back into working on this story and in the next chapter in gonna incoperate a few openings from the anime like for example I'm gonna use opening 4 called Bon Voyage! Or at least one of the good openings so I'll have to see what I can come up with.

So of you don't know what it sounds like I suggest looking it up.

But i promise it will be up one way or another so until next time

G King!

Out!


	23. Chapter 23 (note this is the real 22)

**hey guys this the G King and I'm terribly sorry for the delay and update for this story but the previous work accidentally got deleted so I had to freakin start all the way from scratch. Also the name of the last chapter I'm changing it so that's a heads up and also I'll try my best to update more often i just really need to find inspiration for future chapters and what will happen.**

 **Land next time I will do a one piece opening but even so it'll will be hard work enough but in the end the effort it is and will be worth it in the very end.**

 **Okay that's enough now shut up and set the sails!**

 **( as usual I don't own one piece I just only own my Oc charters and enemy's along with a few other kickass things I'll have later on ).**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Long anger seeps in...**

 **last time on Pirates Destiny Mark and the crew contiued to push on through the Tournament of Guts but as is progresses the opponents become stronger and the odds of wining decrease by the second. But even with these odds mark and the crew are determined to win and won't give up with out a fight.**

 **However as the tournament continues their opponents will be more difficult with the odds beginning to push aside their favor.**

" heh, I can tell this going to be so much fun. Heheheh! " sam exclaimed in a crazy laugh before she threw both of her machetes aside much to korra's confusion as she kept the laughter up.

Suddenly her body began to change her hair turned into some sort of mane while her skin turned into fur with multiple brown spots and her face began to change into more like hat of a canine instead f human with her teeth getting sharper hands turning to claws and ears as well turned canine.

Once she was done sam was done Korra was surprised by what she was seeing. Her very opponent had devil fruit powers and from the looks of it Sam was now a humanoid hyena.

" heheh, from that look I can tell your surprised by my appearance. That's thanks to my devil fruit power Beast Beast Fruit: model Hyena " after a few moments of silence kora then snickered.

" please all the heck you are is just a freakin mut and I ain't going down without a fight! " kora yelled out before she charged at sam who growled before disappearing and reappearing behind the tiger shark fish girl while whispering into her ear this " who are you calling a mut? **Finger Pistol!** " Sam then shot into korras right side with the force strong as a bullet.

She let out a scream of pain before she quickly grunted through the pain and attempted to hit her by the face.

" **Iron Body** " just when korra hit the human hyena her staff only bounced back and she was utterly shocked by what was happening before Sam was going to do another move " **Five Dart Claw!** " sam lunged her right claw forward but korra quickly ducked down slid jabbed her lower jaw before she delivered a hard powerful kick right to her chest along with another hit to her face making her skid back but he human hyena used her claws to help her stop.

Sam was now grining away before she licked the claw that pierced korra and licked three blood " mmmm, this is not bad I want more, **Shave!** " once again she disapeared and began to reappear again leaving korra no a lot of time to think so she just thinked on her feet and began to spin her staff around her body at a very fast rate before she jabbed her staff right behind her.

When she turned the end of her staff hit Sam right in her stomach but the hyena didn't stay there cause she dashed backwards to get some distance before spitting out a little blood.

" tsk, little fishy is actually a little tuffer then I thought " " I'll have you know that I'm a Shark and not a fish! " korra retorted back before she charged right towards sam while giving off a battle cry but then the hyena woman disappeared.

" what? " she did not have enough time ass he felt a really great pain that was coming from her right side cringing in pain and when she turned it was sam who had a evil gross smile.

With such sheer force the hyena woman pulled out her claw and kicked korra away like a rag doll making her roll to the side just to the edge of the arena as the rest of her crew could only helplessly watch as their navigator wasn't gonna win.

The thresher shark fish woman wouldn't stay down as she tried to get up but was imediately sent back down by Sam who was now back in her human form with her foot right on korra's back.

korra glared to Sam right in the eye while the orange haired woman snickered before leaning done to her ear and whispered " you might be shark but right now I'm the predator and your my prey ".

Pas she walked away she said one more thing " and here I thought a fish person would be more fun but your just to disappointing " and when that was said the spirit Cretan appeared and checked on korra as he declare the winner

" **Korra Frost is unable to continue! Therefore the winner of this match is Sam Mossier!** " as the battle came to a close medics instantly rushed over to the wounded fish girl and on que the rest of the crew quickly headed to the infirmary.

* * *

Then

The whole crew were imediatlely running right to the infermary " Korra! " mark cried out as he and the rest of the crew tried to go over to her but she was taken into the infirmary to get treated. As they tried to contiue an elderly Doctorÿ approached them.

" I'm sorry but you can't contiue from here " he explained making mark grunt a little but sucked it up reall quick. " I understand but she's a member of my crew so please tell us how is she? ".

The doctor had a sour look in his eyes " well, you see she took a pretty rough beating and has lost a lot of blood and with those claws that her opponent had she'll have quite the scars ". " but she'll be alright won't she? ".

the old man smiled " don't worry she'll be just fine " they all sighed in relief " aw thank god. But when can we see her? " " in about two hours time even if it's late I can make an exception with all of you " mark shook his hand " thank you " the doctor nodded before entering in the room so he could do his work leaving the rest of the crew on edge as they stood in the hallway.

" I can't believe the korra lost to that chick " zack said in surprise with mark speaking up " same here, but that devil fruit she has is a Carnizoa type and there all about pure attack power so it's defiantly hard to beat those guys ".

Mark then turned to blade who was tightly gripping his Odachi " I'm sorry guys... " " for what? " zack inquired " I didn't know that my brothers crew had Devil Fruit users on board so I'm sorry that I couldn't realize it anytime sooner ".

" it ain't your fault blade you didn't know that they had devil fruit abilitys so don't blame yourself " mark said reasruing him before zack thought up a question

" now come to think of it does brick have any devil fruit powers at all? I mean if either one of you go agaisnt him your gonna have a hard time as it is plus if either one of you go down we'll be at a disadvantage cause there's only so much a few crew members can do alone ".

" I don't know, if he did I'm not backing down " blade replied to zack before mark spoke up again " so far there's about four of them

 **Will Punk BladeStar please come to the arena! Your opponent Breaker is awaiting you**. Hearing that made blade growl very loud before he ran off so he could quickly get to his match.

" oh boy, better get another bed ready " the elderly man said before he turned around and called them out " now you youngsters be careful you hear? " " we will! " mark replied back and with that they all went back to the arena to watch the fight.

* * *

At the arena both of the slected fighters of this round were Blade Star Breaker both of them each on one side of the stadium.

There was a lot of tension in the air between these two and the two brothers were glaring at one another " hello Brock " blade greeted with distaste while his older brother did the same thing " hey little brother miss me? " he asked amused with a eyebrow raised and blade growled " go to hell... ".

" ouch.. That's hurtful, very hurtful. So I take it your still mad at me aren't ya? " " you take a good guess " " well I can't read your mind so could you awnser for me instead? ".

" simple I want to kick your ass " breaker shook his head " honeslty brother do you honeslty do you seriously think that you can beat your older brother? Cause you can't win in the state of mind your in " " your dam right I plan on trying " blade said in an angered voice and prepared to draw to of his swords.

Breaker just laughed and brought out a large double sided battle axe " that you can try just don't go crying to our mommy once I'm done " " oh piss off! " blade shot back at breaker while drawing both and Belafore and Gyaos and was ready to fight.

" **Are you both ready?** " cretan asked with both of them nodding while taking their eyes off each other for the entire time so as usual cretan gave a thumbs up to his master Tyro who raised his staff into the air that began to glow leaking out white energy and all of the sudden the arena transformed into a small rocky area with a small stream flowing right through the middle of it.

 **" the fight will take place in the rock cove! now let the gods decide fate! Fight! "**

The two brothers on instinct dashed forward jumping into the air head one with blades swords clashing agaisnt breaker's axe making a loud clang along with a powerful current of air being made. They continued to clash up in the air using the high rocks in the arena as jumping pads before they both landed back to their respective sides.

blade quickly assumed one of his stances by putting both of his swords above his head " **Multiple Sword Style: Leaping Lizard! "** one instant the swords began to glow bright red with an aura of a lizard appearing before he lunged forward.

However when the attack made contact surprisingly breaker easily blocked the attack and scored a direct hit right in blades stomach area making his skid back as the swordsman used his weapons to slow himself down.

 **" now Multiple Sword Style: Crushing Fang!** " blade quickly thinked on his feet and swiped both of his swords at the same time creating a set of jaws made out of wind

 **" I'm not letting up! Let's go! Multiple Sword Stlye: Savage Tiger Assault! "** as an aura of a tiger appeared blade rushed right at breaker clashing with his axe with the metal being heard. But that was just the begining cause blade began to attack with such ferocity super human speeds that one could even see but for breaker he just merely blocked every single attack.

" heh, feisty one aren't ya? You still haven't changed " breaker complimented before he hit blade in the right shoulder and followed it up with a left hook and kicked him back.

" **the same can be said about you! Multiple Sword Style: Roaring River Dragon! "** blade then plunged both if his sword into the ground before all of the sudden a dragon made out of energy burst end through the ground lunging right toward breaker who took a stance.

" **Roaring Tryant!** " with a swipe of his axe he singal handily destroyed the dragon and and before long a huge gash appeared on the left side of blades chest showing he delivered a fatal blow.

" Blade! " mark cried out as his friend was bleeding but despite all of that he still stood up and growled at his foe.

After a while breaker sighed before taking off his gauntlets revealing his arms to covered in Chinese letters before he just simply touched blades right side and loud crack was heard followed by a scream before he touched it again and didn't feel any pain.

But just before blade could say anything breaker repeated the process over and over again making the swords man scream out in pain until he stopped.

Blade coughed up a bunch of blood before he spoke glaring at his brother " what...what the hell did you do to me?! " " hmm, simple what you just felt was the power of my Snap Snap fruit anything I touch breaks and what I ever I break I can repair. And you know what I'm bored so I quit " all of the sudden breaker just disappeared shocking much of the crowd while pissing off blade.

" your to focused on your anger... " his brothers voice was heard "...if you wanna turkey me then you must have a clam mind..once the time has come you will find me...but for right now your weak little brother "

" *huffing and puffing, huffing an puffing* Dam Yooooooooooouuuuu! "

 **To be continued**

 **Well I'm pretty sure most of you are wondering what the hell is going on right? Well it's simple Breaker ditched the fight cause to him it was a waste of time and effort and if some of you can see he's just merely toying with blade.**

 **Now for those that didn't like this one to bad cause I've been busy with other stuff**

 **New Moves**

 **Multiple Sword Style: Roaring River Dragon**

blade plunges both swords he has in hand and creates a dragon made of pure energy.

 **Multiple Sword Style: Savage Tiger Assault**

an aura of a tiger appears before blade begins to attack his foe with incredible inhuman speeds.

 **Okay so you all know the new moves that are shown in this chapter and you got you admit it's incredible of how many devil fruits there are such as Breakers Snap Snap fruit and Sam's Beast Beast Fruit: Model Hyena.**

 **And also if your smart you regonize those moves that Sam was using which are indeed the six powers used by CP9.**

 **Well that's enough for this chapter and when I get a chance I'll do a little work for the next chapter but for right now this'll have to do. But don't worry I'll see what I can do with a new chapter**

 **and also I would really love some feedback from all of you**

 **So until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	24. C24 Blades pride has been hurt-

**Okay people before I begin I like to thank all of the readers who still read this story and the newest ones a lot but to be honest it's because I just haven't been able to find ex drive to make another chapter.**

 **However I will be honest even if I don't have it still find it and it don't mean that I'm gonna give up on this story cause I'm freaking determined to make something good of this.**

 **Now to all of my readers and the ones who have been reading this recently thank you**

 **( I don't own one piece nor any of its characters I just own my oc's and foes I'm just making my own version of the main anime )  
**

 **Okay now enough talk lets set the sails!**

* * *

 **( now here's the opening that I've been wanting to do for a while which will be opening 4 from one piece Bon Voyage! I was gonna so something else but I changed my mind and depending on how I feel about it I might as well do this possibly every three chapters but the difference is that it'll probably just be version 2 we'll see but then again I might change it )**

(As the song begins to play for the beginning of the song a off a younger mark is seen over looking the distance of the sun back at his home ocean moon island. It now shows some trade mark items such as mark's harmonica, Blade Star's swords, Zack holding his black bandana, Korra's bottom with her staff, Ben sleeping away on the beach while Rune is cooking while wearing a revealing apron before marks voice is heard.

 **Mark** : did you know that this vast sea is full of story's and adventures? for me I'm seeking that feeling to be alive and find out my own destiny. but hell ain't this exciting or what?! I can feel all of the adventures and story's to tell out there waiting for us on this vast world cause that's what its all about!

The lryics roll on showing a large black ship sailing with the shots rolling showing the friends and antagonists his mother and fahter Ruby and Scar followed by Silver who gives a thumbs before a large with his crew in the background X Hornet looking at the screen before turning into a human triceratops followed by the staff of the Golden Saint Tyro, Fang along with Solomen Grundy, and Raplh. thereafter close ups of Ryker, Damian and Dagger with the purple salamanders followed by Breaker, Sam, Homer, Job and his crew behind him before it shows a dragon like shadow replacing marks original.)

 **Bon Voyage! mabushi hikari o mezashite, bokura no KIRAMEKI wa shizumanai taiyou. Youkou hito kakera no yuuki hirogete**

(Cuts to show off the crews flag followed by the one piece logo. followed by the crew waving over to the straw hats composed of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usoup, Chopper and Robin.)

 **Saishio wa minna BARABARABA ni, egaite ita chilheisen.**

( now Mark is running across the beach as a small boy with Zack joining in before both are now grown up continuing to run before Blade Star joins with a grin on his face before Big Ben catches up in the size of hamster before the bear returns to his original size followed by Korra jumping on the bears back with a big smile on her face all heading right to Rune who had a small smile)

 **ima nara hitsou no bouenkyou de nozokeru, kimi no KOKORO madowasu unmei no shoppai KONPASU. saka te ni kajitoru yo**

Clips of everyones past are seen from Mark working with his mother, Zack sailing with Silver after his father died, Blade Star and his brother Brock sparing, Ben as a bear cub under the care of Adam back on Big Island, Korra running the streets of Fishman Island with a bunch of paper before it shows rune morning over a gravestone. Next it shows everyone making their way through rumble valley with determined looks on their faces before they all charge.

 **Bon Voyage! SHIGARMI mo kako me suetete, bokura nara sore demo waraeteru hazu,**

multiple clips of fighting can be seen from Blade facing off against his brother Breaker, Korra bracing herself against Sam in her human hyena form, while both Ben, Zack and Rune along with the employees of the Golden Saint face off against a bunch of enemies.

 **yume o kanaeru tame no namia naraba**

once that was done mark is now seen fighting his way through a horde of enemies before glaring at Ryker who gave off a smug before jumping right toward him creating a sheik wave shaking the ground wich lead to a all out brawl before similar to a fight in dragon ball z.

 **oshikuwanai PRECIOUS IN MY LIFE OH, yuganda MIRAA ja ashita wa utsunsenai to omotteru ne?**

More images are now seen followed by mark now showing off their flag that waged in the air and continued to sail through the seas without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Blade Star's Prides been hurt-**

 **The Multi Swordsmen's past**

Right now the Golden Saint resteraunt was closed for the night but in the basement it was a different story. The owner Takamaru had personally owed them a favor and arranged for their navigator Korra for incase someone tired to attack her. However as of right how the tournament has been put in hold for about three days so the combatants can have a break and catch their breath for the mid finals that would let them train.

The crew were most defiantly in worry for their navigator along with their swordsman BladeStar who couldn't get over his humiliating defeat with his brother Breaker.

However despite what had transpired the previous day mark was glad that he didn't lose any of his crew members and for right now a little peace is just what they needed.

" how you holding up? " mark asked the thresher shark fish woman as he gave her a bowl of soup that contained meat and various vegetables " I'm alright, aside from the scars I'm still alive and also thanks for the meal " she said with her captain nodding and then headed up stairs with and saw Ben looking all depressed.

" what's wrong ben? " the bear gave off a light groan and pointed to korra's room with his paw " your worried about korra aren't you? " the bear nodded and was then petted him.

" she'll be fine. Right now let's make you something to eat " he said before patting the bear on the side and lead it the main dinning room.

Upon arriving their mark instantly noticed that it was silent for example zack was silently counting all of the money he had won so far in the tournament while blade was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed before he tried to start up a conversation with his first mate " I see you've been making a reasonable profit " mark said as he sat down across from the tiger shark fish man.

" well, I've got to make money somehow I mean hell I made over a three hundred million berri just by betting in the fight you had with homer " " really? What else you scored on? " mark inquired with a raised eyebrow in intrist.

" let's see I've made about two hundred million with korra's first fight and for blade I've made six million, so the total that I've made is around 11 hundred million beri's " " that much? "

" hell yeah we've made a lot and so we should be able to have enough money for a ship and with the prize money in the end we'll be set and a five hundred bonus with the boat we got " " cool... " he said before pausing and petted ben and zack spoke up"

" hey mark? " " yeah? " " you notice how blade took the fight? " " mmm, what breaker did to him...was a shock...and in the end it hurt his pride ".

" it did a lot on him and hell he even told me that he's gonna be training so he'll be gone for right now " zack added explaining the reason why he wasn't there and mark completely understood why.

* * *

About ten miles away from rumble valley a large bamboo forest came into view

This is the area called the bamboo forest district and hence it's name the forest goes on for miles but for many warriors who seek peace to train this where hey find it. However instead of peace only roars of anger were heard.

Blade was cutting away bamboo sprouts with his red bladed machete Belafore and was wearing no shirt showing off his muscular build body covered in sweat and it was seen in his eyes that he was frustrated over his fight with his brother and the four last words he said still echoed through his mind.

 **"** Your still to weak **".**

Blade grit his teeth in anger but soon stopped and fell backward on the ground owning in breath and raised belafore above him that glistened in the moonlight

" even af...after all this time...I still..can't do it... " he paused now looking to the moon as the memory's started to replay itself "...I still can't beat him... "

* * *

Memory

Flash Back 17 years ago

Location West Blue

Shenton a very magnificent Japanese and Chinese style landscape that has countless legends in its history speaking of great warriors who travelled the lands searching for a purpose and to make a name for themselves.

However instead of a new warrior coming fourth another great one dies and sadly it is the greatest in all of the land KnifeStar. To many he was a great insperation to younger generations and the only ones to uphold his legacy are his two grandsons Brock and his younger brother Blade.

The two of them inherited their family's sacred eyes while their father did not and for this day on he would be taking charge of the Star clan but for most knifestar was a heavy lost.

Right now the funeral for the great knife wielded had ended and by then everyone had left all except for a small boy looking at his grandfathers gravestone.

 **Punk BladeStar age 8**

Back then blade was defiantly more different for he looked like a younger samurai with his hair tied up in samurai style pony tail and wore a black kimono like a samurai would and had white pants not wearing any shoes.

The boy was still having a hard time accepting that the one person he truly admired was no longer with them for it was hard time for him. He gazed at belafore looking himself threw its reflection as he remembered when he received it.

( hey blade! I got a present for you! ) ( *gasp* but that's your weapon ) ( heh, not anymore it's your now. In fact if you want this can be the beginning for your dream ).

( my dream? ) ( yes! Everyone has one! Once your old enough you'll be able to peruse one of your own )

As he recalled the memory's a stray tear leaked and he was about to wipe it before he felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked up to see an older boy who appeared to be gazing at the grave stone intently.

 **Brock/Breaker age 11**

At this age brock still had short brownish hair and both of his red eyes that were just like blades and wore a dark brown kimono.

" Brother? Is it...is it okay to cry? You know at a time like this " blade asked his older brother returning his focus on their grandfathers gravestone " oh course. It's your right to do so because you loved grandpa as much as I did. Knowing him he'd say there's no same in tears so go ahead " once his brothers words sinked in tears started to stream down blades face with brock shedding his own for the man they both looked up to.

About three hours later the two of them were still trying to accept the fact that knife star wasn't there and to clear their minds they did what they always do.

They were now out in the field honing their skills with blade attacking swiftly with belafore while Brock was just using thick metal gauntlets as his weapon defending him from the sharp edged weapon before he scored a direct hit right in blades stomach making him roll threw the dirt.

" I didn't hit you to hard did I? " brock asked as he approached his little brother and saw that he wasn't there and before long he elbowed the swordsman right in the stomach.

" oh, I guess I didn't then " he said while helping him up and dusted him off " your defiantly getting their that's for sure and your skills with the sword just keep on getting better "

" you think so? " blade asked getting all excited as he put belafore back in its sheath just as brock patted him on the back " hell yeah! "

" Blade! Brock! Dinners ready! " a gentle female voice called out to the young boys getting their attention as they fist bumped one another " alright " " hey how bout a race? " brock suggested as they began to walk with blade answering.

" nah, I don't feel lik- ready set go! " blade exclaimed before pushing his brother aside using it to get a head start with his older brother calling out and started to catch up.

" oh your dead! Currently right now blade is in the lead of Brock, but what's this? Brock is starting to catch up! And there he goes brock passes blade and crosses the finish line! " Brock exclaimed as he jumped three feet right infront of him landing on their front porch and does a victory dance.

" and brock there you have it folks Brock wins with the crowd going wild! *imitating crowd cheering* " now blade catches up along with his breath " you...*pant*...suck " " heheh ".

* * *

(Line Break )

The Crews small boat is seen floating across the sea before a wanted poster of mark grinning like a idiot flys in the camera before it switches to a poster of ben sleeping with a huge snot bubble sticking out of his left nostril.

( back to the show. Note this is what the early one piece episodes used to do )

* * *

 **Brock/Breaker age 11**

Brock at this time had both of his red eyes and had very short brownish hair while wearing a brown samurai style kimono.

" Brock? Is it...is it really okay to cry at a time like this? " blade asked his older brother as he returned his focus on the stone where there grandfather would remain forever and pas through the realm of the gods.

" it's fine. Reminder what grandfather tells us we are not weapons but instead we are just simple men who are different from the rest. So it's okay, let it all out little brother " once those words were said tears started to pour from blade along with brock.

 **( in those days. We had each other's backs and we were determined to do good for grandpa. But as the years went on everything slowly began to collapse and then...then it all changed )**

time going forward ten years ago

Currently blade was now at the age of 15 and seven years had passed on rather quickly even though it appeared to be a very long time.

At this age blade ditched the traditional clothing and wore a black leather jacket with a white kanji on the back that meant blade along with shorts that made the other warriors displeased do to them wanting to keep their traditions but for blade he was just nothing more but a rebel.

" man this is a really good kill... " blade said as he dragged behind the carcass of a giant snake like monster behind him " ...not only that this'll make some good dinner. Then again we won't be able to eat all of it so where could I give the rest? ".

He paused and began to look around while not letting his grip on the carcass loose and soon enough he found it and grinned " bingo! Time for a little Ramen, so this will be late lunch " he said dragging it to the building.

" hey! Old man! You in there?! " a door opened from the side with an elderly old man coming out " ah, it's just you blade. I take it that you want me to pay for half of that? " he asked pointing to the snake with blade nodding.

Once the deal was made blade revived about a thousand berri along with a three month discount for every meal that the ramen shop's menu.

" thanks again, blade so? Whatcha in the mood for? " he asked as blade out the menu down " I'll have two extra large bowls of the rare serpent and please lots of noodles with grilled onions and chicken "

" heh.. " the old man chucked writing it it down on a piece of paper " you got good taste " " make that four " a voice spoke out getting both of their attention and saw that it was Brock who had just sat down on a stool right next to his little brother.

Currently at this age of 18 brock was much more taller and more fit and had a body that would attract many of their woman that he himself proclaimed much to blades annoyance. His clothes right now was only a pair of black jeens and boots leaving his chest area exposed.

" Got it " the old man said before heading to the kitchen and started to cook while r brothers fist bumped one another " hey bro " " how ya doing blade? " " nothing much just scored a great kill and made a little money along with a two month discount on all the meals on the menu here ".

" how much? " " twenty percent " " that's not bad.. " " while I'm at it how'd it go? " " *groan* I swear dads constantly getting on our asses " blade nodded " hmmm, I feel ya there " the future multi swords men said as the old man brought them their large bowls of ramen containing noodles, deep grilled onions and the meat of the snake he just killed and pieces of chicken to go along with it.

" chow time! " they both said as they broke their chopsticks apart and dug in " oh my god...old man! You make one hell of a bowl of ramen! " blade cried out commenting " good to hear! ".

" plus the meats fresh so it adds more flavor " brock added slurping some noodles and chewing a few pieces of chicken with blade following along as he swallowed it and asked his brother a question.

" so blade? How's that new project you got coming along? " " mmmm? What? " he asked with his mouth full and swallowed the contents. " you know your "Multiple Sword Style"? " .

" oh! That! Yeah it's coming along really good and i used one of the moves to finish that rare serpent " " I see, but blade why are you so insisted and focused on perfecting it? " brock asked as he continued to eat while blade just finished and gave a satisfied sigh.

" well I know about the two sword style but I want to make something of my own and have pride for accomplishing it. Not to mention that I'll be a legend for creating it " blade explained to his older brother who just finished his first bowl.

" That's defiantly an ambition you got there " brock commented and paused as the old man served their second and last bowls of ramen " here ya go boys glad that your enjoying them " the old man said as he left the left the check for them to pay once both brothers were finished.

" but then again it's part of your dream right? " brock inquired as he began to eat the second bowl " yeah, I want to become a legends just like grandpa and more stronger then he is and you too bro " blade said as he began to slurp up some noodles.

The older brother coughed a little bit as he swallowed " whoa...slow down their buck you got a long way to go before you beat me " " you think I'm bullshiting you? " blade asked as he's swallowed the contents in his mouth.

" maybe..." brock said with a sly smile on his face making blade flick a piece of chicken at him but he only ate it instead " that's some good chicken " he said before catching the glare that blade was giving him as he ate.

Before brock spoke he got a decent amount of food in his mouth and chewed away before gulping it down " but blade I don't doubt your abilities you just need to find something that drives ya that's all " " yeah I guess " blade said finishing the rest of his bowl and payed the bill while brock stayed behind and looked to be troubled by something.

Flashback

" Brock...your aware of our ways to become the clan leader correct? " his father spoke up asking him that shocked the young man " you-you can't be serious! " " it must be done if you want to secure your position ".

" I won't do it! I ain't gonna do that to blade! How can you even want either of us to this?! Were flesh and blood! And why in the hell are you even brining it back?! Tell me did grandpa' way's not satisfy you enough?! ".

" what I have with my father is none of your business you will do what must be done "

Flashback end

That night blade was just sound asleep however that all changed once he heard multiple screams coming from the star clans mansion.

" the hell's going on? " he asked himself as he grabbed belafore and headed out.

Blade keot on running threw his home for their were multiple bodies of guards scattered and before long he busted through the door that lead to the main room and was utterly speechless and terrified at the sight that layer down before him.

Large cuts and holes were everywhere and standing right in the middle of it was brock covered in blood and cuts that leaked his own and was standing above their own father with a massive hole in his chest.

" ...no way... " blade couldn't believe it " ...Brock?... " the older brother got his brothers attention and turned around reveling his right eye to be cut and in his hand was a red fruit shaped like an egg.

" blade... " " Brock..what?...what the hell have you done?! " blade demanded an wander from his older brother tightly gripping his machete while brock was giving off an emotionless expression on his face of a stone cold killer.

"...your to young to understand..." " understand what?! Tell me! Make me understand! " "...this man deserved to die... " " but why?! Tell me! Tell me right now! " blade demanded as he dashed forward only for Brock to step aside and chopped him in the neck making him crash to the floor.

" there's many dark secrets that our clan has done. But for why I killed our own father you will and must find out on your own " he said beginning to walk away and took a bite out of the fruit making him reak of disgust before his arms began to glow and died down revealing black Chinese letters.

" so in the mean time train yourself tell your bones crack, and your body. Tell then I will spare you just don't forget that your supposed to kill me ".

* * *

Memory Over

Blade then got up and used belafore to get himself up after recalling all of those memory's that he shared with his older brother.

( that day...that fateful day...our lives were never the same. And just like he told me I trained when I heard my bones crack and my body pushed to the limits. And it was only about two years ago that I came to the north blue to hunt you down ) blade spoke to himself as he went over to his other swords.

Out of all the swords he picked one stood out from Belafore, Gyaos and Thrasher a really large sheathed sword stood out the most.

The sword was an Odachi a sword that was a distant cousin to a katana only difference is that they have a much longer blade. The hilt of the sword had a skull decoration on the top with a small ring of beads and as for the sheath it had a jagged black and white pattern.

Blade took a deep breath as he instantly drew the sheath of the sword revealing a five feet black sword with a white streak going up from the tip all the way to the end piece connecting to the hilt.

" hard to believe I uncovered our family's second most valuable treasure. One of the twelve supreme grade swords Naku Shinigami I never really had the balls to use this but if I'm going against him i need to understand your strength and power and three days will be plenty of time " he said before taking swipe of the sword only for a large cut to appear on the ground.

" this thing has so much power...it's my fault for barely using it...but I need this power to fight... " blade said as he raised it above his head " ..if I'm going to survive...I must... " he then brought it down " ...Adapt! " once the sword was brought to the ground it created a giant cut in the ground itself that was well over ten feet.

" so for right now...I'm gonna become a better swordsman and I will protect my crew! ".

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Next time**

 **while Blade Star is training the rest of the crew prepare for the incoming battles that lie ahead of them and will only learn the truth of Runes past of his sheer anger for Ryker.**

 **On the next Pirates Destiny**

 **The days of truth reveal!**

 **The Rocket Hearts history being told!**

 **Well how'd you all like this chapter? It's defiantly different from what I've done considering that it's a memory chapter**


	25. (Please read this notice)

**Okay everyone listen up. Starting right now the story will be rewritten and instead of starting things all over again because I've already put in a lot of thoughts for what will happen. But the problem is since I lack the motivation,**

 **I feel it would be much easier and necessary for me to skip on ahead, so that means that they will have their ship and their own jolly roger with bounty's intact.**

 **So how bout it? I thank you all for reading this thing, but I just feel like that it's time for this thing to continue on in a different way.**

 **I apologize if your all disappointed in hearing this decision but it's for the best.**


End file.
